


Sucker for his Charm

by Manticore_x5



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Jakeward, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, OMC - Freeform, Pathetic attempt at Mystery, Possessiveness, Possible surprise ships, Protective Edward, References of several Fandoms, Slow Build, Top Edward, UST, bottom Jacob, dub-con, mate fic with a twist, oblivious Jacob, oblivious boys, pining Edward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manticore_x5/pseuds/Manticore_x5
Summary: Jacob tries to make sense of his chaotic love life and problems that comes in the form of his overprotective yet interferring pack and the resident vampire Edward Cullen, who just won't be deterred from his crazy pursuit.A Mate fic with a twist!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a look at the tags before proceeding further. Contains mentions and descriptions of dub-con. ‘Don’t like, Don’t read’. Thank you.  
> I don't own anything.  
> ###  
> I’m taking advantage of the fact that this is an AU to change almost everything I hated about twilight Universe. That essentially means no one sparkles, period. okay, and that also means no one turns into animated versions of wolf, that would make pixar proud either.  
> Nope, just no! In fact you can ignore the entire twilight universe laws. This story universe runs more along the lines of the vampire diaries and teen wolf laws, which kinda make a lot of sense if you ask me!
> 
> I have always been an avid fan of team ‘Ditch Bella and you guys hook up instead’, so this is my first venture into contributing towards the Jakeward Fandom. Especially since there are so few fics with the same tropes lying around that I finally decided to write one that fulfills my kinks better. 
> 
> No beta reader, so all mistakes are mine. Feedback and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading this. Hope you enjoy the fic! xoxo

The moon was just peeking out from behind the clouds and throwing shadows when Jacob stepped out for his patrol, the cool air stinging his sensitive nose while the trees disappeared from sidelines as he began to run. Eyes watering as chilly gust increased with his pace; Jacob didn’t slow down yet preferring to run with the wind in solitude for once.

The truth is Jake had always loved company during patrols, someone to talk to when it gets boring, running across the same old paths in the dark, and just the warm assurance that one of the pack has his back in case he ever needs it.

But lately, Jake wished they weren’t so overprotective to begin with, constantly looking out for him as though he needed to be minded, every single minute of every goddamn day.

Jacob finally lost it today when he found Seth, yes, the same ‘literally pup of the pack’ Seth Clearwater, standing guard outside his room when he was in one of his favorite ~~blackout~~ nap sessions.  
He bellowed and exploded, making sure the entire fucking reservation caught on to his exact stance on the stalking that’s been going on around him for months. Poor Seth, he was on an edge the entire time Jake  ~~ranted~~  yelled, kept darting nervous glances towards the windows and doors, like Jacob was about to chase Seth out using a poker dipped in wolfbane at any minute.

Jake reached the end of the path in no time, edge of the reservation line, amidst the woods slowing his pace and came to a stop. He sat down leaning against the boulder, that works as a landmark signing the end of their territory, and sighing as he ran his hands through his cropped hair. Jake had to cut his precious locks the previous summer, his inner wolf reveling in the transaction from a boy to teen, a rite of passage for the La Push pack during the first year of their transformations.

He doesn’t think he will be growing his hair long anytime soon either, despite his initial contradictory protests to a mostly mocking pack. As much as Jake cherished his silky locks it is convenient to just have it cropped, besides 'he' likes it better this way. Jake’s heart, the treacherous thing that it is, stuttered at that very thought.

If only he could take the single step that put his out of the reservation land, across the treaty line and into the free territory. But Jake can’t, his alpha – Sam had ordered him to stay in reservation unless required otherwise by a select few, and definitely not by his own intentions. He is explicitly instructed to not travel towards certain areas in the Forks town where he could ‘accidently’ meet a certain someone. All Loopholes covered and contained with those choice sentences from Sam, Alpha of his pack.

Jacob groaned, the onslaught of ‘his’ memories like a damn alarm hammering at the slightest provoke and cursed, ‘I really am my own freaking enemy’.

**~***~**

**_10_ ** **_Months Ago_ ** **_(June)_ ** **_:_ **

“Rebecca! I swear if you drag me to another shopping mall today to satiate your shopaholic hunger pangs, I will slash through the purchases with my claws, and piss on them for good measure.” Jacob glared at his sister, even as he let her drag his werewolf ass off in her proud Toyota to god knows where, oh wait it’s not that hard to figure out, just another freaking mall in this goddamn horror of a city!

It’s like she thinks, Jake’s either too broke to buy clothes or is simply starving for ‘the whole city experience’ which honestly, he isn’t on both accounts but geez! Rebecca is like a woman on mission from Lucifer himself.

“Oh, shut it, little bro. I saw your wardrobe, which even using that word is an exaggeration! Honestly are you living in the woods or something? Hardly three pairs of shirts and shorts do not constitute a wardrobe, even for a teen.” Rebecca huffed, poking a finger on his chest to prove her point.

_She just doesn’t get it. What’s the point of having fancy clothes, if he is just going to rip it when a need arises for him to turn asap._

“Ouch! Watch your talons lady, lest you tear the only shirt deemed acceptable by your insane standards.” Jacob frowned rubbing at his chest, though his actions were a bit of an overstatement, the pain, unfortunately is not. And he is a werewolf.

“Really Jake, Talons? Is the pot losing perspective all of a sudden as to who howls on a regular basis?” she raised her right eyebrow high while navigating her car expertly through the downtown traffic of Chicago city. Jake scowled and turned towards the window, not wanting to face his sister when she is in one of her superior, read bitchy moods.

_Why can’t she just leave him alone to brood? He is starting to get why a certain bloodsucker always mopes around. Man, and that guy lives with his ‘sisters’ every day, in a home from which he can’t escape! Jacob can’t believe he is sympathizing or is it emphasizing with Edward Cullen of all people. Okay, calling that ghoul, person is a sign he is losing it. Actually, thinking about that vampire in the first place meant Jake already lost his marbles and it’s been only a week since he stayed with Rebecca._

“Listen baby bro, I know you don’t need new clothes, only to shred them at the first hint of anger or I don’t know... Say desire to run naked along with a bunch of other wolves, trying to out-howl each other.” she raised her finger, halting Jake from defending his actions, along with that of his pack for courtesy sake.

Jake slumped back, resigning himself to the fact that before long he will be manipulated into doing exactly what Rebecca wants, and will probably end up not regretting it either. It was not exactly something new for them, which is why he often thinks Rebecca should, perhaps been named as Rebecca ‘I told you so’ Black.

“I’m not done yet, okay. This tantrum of yours isn’t about clothes and we both know it, or is your head that far stuck up in the reservation beach. I get that you guys are pack, a sacred brotherhood, and it’s your instincts blah-blah-blah. But that doesn’t mean you have to give up being a teenager because of it. You’re in Chicago now, new city with no pack and no ridiculous rules to adhere to. Try to give being a normal teen a shot for once, Jay. What have you got to lose, huh? Go out, make friends, date whoever strikes your fancy, live a little Jake, before you head back to old La Push, where responsibility beckons.”

Jacob swallows, his throat suddenly dry at her earnest look, the cars rushing past his window catching his sudden, undivided attention as he tries to compose himself. Rebecca bless her soul, although Jake is personally sure that she sold her’s to the devil in order to get others to do her bidding, realized maybe he needs to sleep on it before settling on a decision. That or she figured he will totally crack soon like an egg, without further pressure from her, which is why she finally lets it go.

“Think about it huh. I know the circumstances through which you came here are not so great but why waste a rare opportunity. Your pack and responsibilities will still be waiting for you when you eventually return home. Also, I don’t know when you will be visiting me again, for an extended period that too. So, let’s not spend most of it arguing, huh.” Her lips curved into a small yet genuine smile, one that Jacob remembered from the old days when they all still lived together.

_Rebecca is just trying to look out for him, in her own twisted way. He could cut her some slack. Besides, it will be fun to stay away from the whole vampire- werewolf battle of slurs for a bit. That Edward Cullen better not do something crazy while Jake is stuck here in Chicago. He wants to be around to personally kick Edward’s butt and take him down from his high horse. He would forever hold a grudge against any of his pack mates if they happen to take the opportunity from him, and finish the deed themselves. They can have the other Cullens but Edward, oh Jake will have the sole pleasure in defeating the fast leech. But while he is here, there is no reason why he can’t chill out a little and okay, enjoy the ‘city’ experience._

His chest clenched as he thought back to his behavior since the past few days of his arrival. _By Hades! He had been a total selfish brat. His sister wanted to spend some quality time with him and all Jake did, was sulk because he was ~~trapped~~  stuck in a city. Dad’s health took a turn for the worse after that stupid car accident, and needed a hospital visit in the big city. _

Of course, the Cullens wanted to offer their ‘services’ but none of the pack, Billy Black included, felt comfortable knowing one of the Cullens will be allowed free access to the reservation on a regular basis, even if its only the good doctor. In the end, Sam left the decision to dad and before Jacob could have any second thoughts about the whole situation, he was being boarded to Chicago to stay with Rebecca while his Dad stayed over at Claudia’s, another pack acquaintance in the nearest city for his regular hospital visits.  
Jacob reckoned, he did behave like an insolent kid, who was refused his right to play with his toys before his bedtime; betrayed, enraged and upset.

Jake still didn’t get why he couldn’t have just stayed at one of his pack mate’s house in reservation. They certainly didn’t have any problem with it, Seth was overjoyed even though it was Embry’s place, Jake's was most likely to room at. But Billy black had a different idea, one that came as a surprise to all, still is to be honest.

_Don’t get him wrong, Jake did miss his sister and loved to catch up with her life but the whole leaving the la push thing had felt like being kicked out instead of taking a vacation vibe that Jacob should have felt in the first place._

So, Jake had been on edge for the entire first week he was in Chicago, refusing to enjoy the silly tourist things Rebecca insisted he do, like shopping which automatically included trying entire sections of clothes daily, for her debatable form of entertainment.

_Hence, the current sulking damn it, brooding on Jake’s behalf. He swears, one of the downsides of staying with his big sister is just that, he really does end up transitioning back into her baby bro, who is a kid well versed in dramatics, of all things._

“As long as, you don’t make me pose in everything that catches your fancy, we’re good.” Jacob grumbled, still staring out of the window. He felt her punch his arm and heard the joy in her words, “You’ll love it!”, and lets himself relax for the first time since he arrived in the goddamn city.

**OO~***~OO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Twilight or its characters or anything. If I did, I would have made Jakeward canon. In fact, I’m just a fangirl like you all, enabling my Fandom fantasies by writing about my otps.

_**Present Day** _ _**(March)** _ _**:** _

Jacob jerked awake at the sound of his blaring ring tone.  _Whoa, when the hell did he fall asleep?_  Jake has been losing track of time rapidly over these days. The perks of being a depressed teen wolf and all.

_Man, Leah is so going to kill him!_

His damned new phone just wouldn’t stop ringing,  _'can’t a person take a hint? If the call goes unanswered after the fourth ring…wait, why is Bella calling him at this hour?'_

Jake hastily snatch his phone back from the ground before it could stop ringing its last scream, and answered the call with a breathy ‘hello’.

“Jake! Hey, you there? I was starting to get really worried!” Bella’s concerned tones made Jake frown for once instead of making him feel warm or relieved like it used to earlier. _Huh funny, guess some things do change after all._

“Hey Bells! It’s nice to hear from you too. I’m great by the way, how about you?”

Jake used his best faux happy voice, hoping she’s still in her delusional state to recognize let alone notice others around her. He is getting pretty good at bullshitting, and avoiding problems the universe seems to love throwing at him.

“Jay, what’s going on with you? I mean, you hardly come around my place anymore and when I do hear it’s that everyone is worried regarding you and that you’re off doing lone wolf stuff.”

Bella sounds frustrated and Jacob tries his best to placate her before it crosses into an obsessive need to know mode where she simply doesn’t take no for an answer even though it entails crossing boundaries into personal stuff of other people.

_What? She might be his friend but Jake is also a dude who values his privacy, a lot, which is ironic and kinda tragic too, he knows that. But yeah, no way is he having a stubborn Bella trying to dig into his private stuff before he is even ready to talk about it. Hell, no!_

“Geez, I didn’t come by your place as I didn’t want to interrupt your fun times with your vampire boyfriend not because I was out doing ‘lone wolf’ stuff. Which again, what does that mean exactly?”  _Sarcastic, yeah it will put her on defensive and distract her from the dreaded topic, for now. At least, I hope._

“duh, being alone by yourself - lone wolf, it’s kinda right there, Jay. Anyway, you can come over whenever, it’s not like Edward hangs out with me all the damn time.”  _And, Bingo!_

“Really?! What happened? Trouble in paradise, already?” Jacob used this opening to push the conversation into areas Bella would really love to talk about, forget his preference on the said topic.

“Yeah, something like that, I guess.” Bella muttered, eyes downcast.

Jacob picked up the undercurrent worry in her tones and questioned further, despite his better sense of judgment. Like he didn’t know better than to poke his nose in a lover’s squat. Besides Jake is trying to avoid the Cullens in general and one Edward Cullen, in particular. The last thing Jacob should be doing here is requesting an insight statuesque on Edward’s personal life even if it includes his friend’s through extension. But he cannot leave an ambiguous statement like that without commenting or Bella would instantly get suspicious. And a skeptical Bella, is like a fucking bull on a rampage after a glimpse of the red flag, trampling everything and everyone on her path to find the ‘truth’ regardless of the consequences for everyone included. Jake's current predicament is too complicated and fragile enough as it is. If the Cullens didn’t breathe a word of ‘what happened’ to their ‘human’ friend then Jake certainly isn’t going to trip his fat gob to Bella either. He can’t afford to, not about this.

“Bells, is everything alright? I mean, I'm not a huge fan of Team Edward or anything but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be there for you if you ever need me. No matter what it is.” Jake tried to use his kindest voice because yes, he does want to help Bella if there's a genuine trouble upsetting her. Despite his bitchy monologue, which comes as part of the package, being an angst-ridden teenager that Jacob so is.

“It’s just...” Bella hesitated, and then seems to have made up her mind as she blurted out. “Can you come over? Now, please. It’s just that if I don’t speak to you now, I will lose my nerve later and pretend it never happened and I really need to talk to someone, soon.” Jake’s eyebrows made a sudden bid to hit his rogue bangs as he processed her babble.

_Huh._

Jake could hear Bella holding her breath through the phone, as he thought about what he should say in response to that. Part of him is aware of what’s really going on, and facing her might mean the probability of her finding out the truth is high, which he is not comfortable with. But Bella is clearly upset, at least she sounds that way and she is one of his close friends (though lately, he couldn’t say so anymore) and he does owe it to be there for her when she’s totally freaking out.

Only, Jake does know that when she eventually finds out the truth (that she will, there is no doubt about it) then she is going to be so mad at him, Jake doubts Bella would see this moment as him being a good friend at all but would consider it as his betrayal of holding back the information from her. Hmm, on the other hand if he did go over to her place right now, he might be able to use the excuse of being too late to escape back, whenever the conversation steers towards dangerous waters. With that decision made, Jake dialed up his false cheerful voice and patience, to a tolerable volume to answer her.

“Alright then, one lone werewolf coming right up!”

                                         **~***~**

Jacob hangs up the call to her surprised peal of laughter. He pings out a hasty ‘hanging out with Bella’ text to the what’s app's ‘Jacob stalkers’ group, dedicated to knowing about his whereabouts 24/7 (betters he let them in on the info himself than them breaking into a full-on search/chase party) and runs as fast as he could without scaring local fauna, zigzagging his way across the trees and bushes in the dark, and reaches the Swan residence within few moments.

Bella had her window open and is waiting nervously on the bed, as Jake somersaults his way into her bedroom. He was instantly hit with the scent of certain someone, whose existence he’d managed to avoid so far until the reminder is literally thrust under his sensitive nose.  _Dammit! So much for selective memory loss_. Now the memories are threatening to pull him under, and only Bella’s demeanor helped Jacob to concentrate on the now instead of the past.

“Hey Bells!”

Jake managed a weak smile before Bella threw herself at him in a choke hold of a hug.

“Hey Jake! God, I missed you so much.” she punched his arm before letting go to sit back on her bed. He faked an “ouch” and rubbed the place her punch landed, cracking up when she rolled her eyes with a huff,  _‘very funny’_  retort.

He dropped next to the relaxing girl, imitating her pose with a dramatic sigh and turned towards her, expectant.

“So, what did her royal highness require now?”

“Shut up Jay!”

Jake smirked as she rolled her eyes again at his sarcastic remarks, and waited for her to divulge whatever was bothering her. Bella was silent for a few seconds, before biting her bottom lip in a universal girl code for nerves and worry. He braced himself to be a best friend while rethinking the need and reasons for keeping everything else on a need to know basis from her. Jake nudged her gently with his elbow, letting her know that he is there to lend a shoulder and a rather curious ear. She smiled at that. Jake can’t help but notice it looked sad and on the verge of breaking out into powerful ammunition he and most people in the world have absolutely no defense against, tears.

Jacob clenched his fists in a painful grip, grounding his restless thoughts to focus on what’s at stake if he ever lets Bella manipulate him into giving up the secrets, which incidentally are not all his to share with.

“I…it’s just, ever had the feeling that something is going on that everybody else is privy to, expect for you?” Bella halted from playing with her hair nervously, and her brown eyes focused on his own, trying to calculate his response to her question. She looked quite stable for a girl who was ready to have a meltdown few minutes ago.

Jacob groans inwards. _Goddammit! He knew this was going to happen._

He berated himself for falling for this same old act again! Bella does this thing where she makes others, who care for her, think she is going through some rough times. So naturally when they come over concerned, she launches into one of her  _‘the entire world revolves around me’_  theories and tries to get them to spill every damn little detail on their lives, and everything else that doesn’t concern her.

_Why? Because Bella cares what happens in your life as it might affect her too. Only in a way, she could do her part in helping a friend and not in a creepy ‘I need to know’ basis and definitely not because Isabella Swan is a nosy body, no way. At least, that’s her story and she’s sticking to it._

It was kinda cute in the beginning, when one can be misled into thinking she simply cares about the well-being of the world at large, but lately Jacob is starting to realize the truth for what it is; namely egocentric attitude and a manipulative act.

“What do you mean?” he asks, ever so innocently. An annoyed look, crosses over her delicate features quickly before she manages a forced smile. Jacob pretends like he didn’t notice it, as usual.

“Jake, I know something’s going on. Everyone is a bit tense lately and Edward hardly has any time to spend with me anymore, and even when he does, he mostly asks about you and the reservation before bailing out. So, what really going on with you and the pack? You know, you can tell me whatever it is, don’t you? I mean, it sucks being the only person to not know and be kept in the dark, when it concerns my best friend.”

Bella touches Jacob's shoulder, prodding him to catch her earnest stare. She is cajoling now, Jake noticed the pattern, the next step would be self-blame, and then comes the good old-fashioned guilt-tripping trick, to make him spill the beans. _Gotta say for a klutz, she sure knows how to strategically manhandle people’s emotions to suit her demands._

“Lately?” he scoffs, managing to come off as nonchalant while he continued, “when haven’t either of the parties been tense since the Cullens initiated the whole inter-species dating program”. Bella huffs, not entirely satisfied with his excuse like he had hoped.

When in doubt, bring up the pack’s anti-vampire feels and watch the girl go all prickly and sore defending her right to be an idiot. Not that Jacob can no longer judge her for that. Anyways, the obstinate - levelled stare, coupled with folding her arms in a no nonsense manner meant the usually self-centered girl is not distracted this time. She is intent on getting him to talk and Jake had to find something more substantial to deter her than the usual Cullen insults which normally do the trick.

“Then why have I been hearing a lot of reservation and your talk from the Cullens?”

His heart lurches at that.  _They have been mentioning him around Bella? Just what were the Cullens talking about and how much did Bella overhear? Did she figure it out? No, if she did, Bella wouldn’t have asked him over to talk. She has no idea about what happened. The Cullens have managed to keep her in the dark for the moment. But clearly, they’d slipped somewhere and he must know what Bella picked up. It’s in everyone’s best interest that what happened in Chicago, stayed in Chicago. Until he could figure a way out of this._

Jake gulps down his guilt, trying to soothe his suddenly parched throat. He puts on his best disinterested tones to work, raising his eyebrows in an act of pure innocence and wonder.

“Really? They were specifically talking about me? Do tell.” Jake, didn’t even have to feign curiosity at this point. He genuinely wants to know about the context in which his name had graced the Cullens household, apparently numerous times too if Bella was to be believed.

“I..They… well, I heard Rosalie mention your name once.” Bella stammered, somewhat hesitant at the same time, defiant. Jake wondered if she ever did connect the dots, or was that just the infamous woman's intuition everyone talks about at work here, that made her suspicious despite the calm facade everyone’s been maintaining. It’s not like the Cullens and he were on speaking terms before…well, before everything changed.

“Oh, yeah?! What did Barbie fangs had to say about me? I bet, it was another dumb dog jokes of her’s.” Jake replied, disdain coloring his words. She laughed uncertainly at that, discomfort evident in her body language. _Hmm, bringing up old rivalry never fails to keep from guessing the truth. Hope, this holds out for a bit longer when things start to heat up._

“Yeah, maybe. But hey! Why was Edward asking about you and the affairs of reservation then?” she bounced back, all smug smiles from her earlier chagrin, and he struggled to hold back from growling ‘back off’ at her. Jake pushes himself from the no longer comfortable position on her bed, and sat cross-legged facing her. _Better she for, the sooner she notices how serious he is about this._

“Bella,” He starts solemnly and then stares intensely at her making sure she catches the intended sarcasm in his reply. “Are you seriously asking me to explain your boyfriend’s ridiculous behavior? Only you should be able to answer that!”

Jake continues, when Bella tried to interrupt him with a frown, “But I do think, he was merely being cautious when inquiring about the reservation, not that you were likely to know any information regarding the pack and as for me, well maybe the guy was just trying to be friendly. I don't know. Aren’t you the one, who goes on all about what a saint that guy is and all that.”

He shrugs at the disbelief the response causes, silently conceding with her opinion. Jacob, himself is lost as to why Cullen is suddenly all up in his private business. Don't even get him started on Edward's peculiar methods of going to his girlfriend for an inside scoop into Jacob's life. Surely, the deviant Vampire can comprehend the meaning of 'Confidential' and that it automatically involves not disclosing said info or even hint at it, to his Chatty Cathy and interfering busybody of a girlfriend. Now it’s Edward’s own fault that he hadn’t managed to dump her but bringing up his name in their conversations like it is a norm. Bad idea! One for which, Jake is suffering the consequences.

Confusion and disappointment war openly until a contrived smile appears, bringing about a constipated look on Bella’s pale face. “So, there isn’t anything more sinister taking place then?” she urges him again, absentmindedly playing with her hair. He rolls his eyes, fixing a bored expression and replies firmly, “Bells, not everything that happens in and around this sorry excuse of a small and happy town, pertains to you. Stop worrying about it and you’d automatically stop imagining conspiracies where there are none.”

“But” she starts and then wisely shuts up when she notices his fixed glare. Bella then shrugs apologetically, with a sheepish smile so Jake huffs and changes the subject.

“Now what d’ya mean when you said all and sundry, were perturbed about me?” He asks in light tones, making it clear he wasn’t mad at her anymore but it was something that struck his curious bone the moment she uttered it.

“Oh, that. You know, my dad was just saying to me the other day about how Billy, your dad, was so worried about you being stuck in your room all the time and everything. Also, Ed started asking me if I was gonna visit you or visited La push recently, and I wondered if something had happened that caused all this faze.”

It’s now Jacob’s turn to laugh nervously upon hearing her statements. “You know my dad, I was just getting used to my space after that stint in the city, and he immediately assumes the worst. He now thinks I'm lost or some crap like that.” He snorts, offhand and Bella relaxes her dubious posture. _Fuck, that was a close shave. Seriously, does no one in this creepy town have anything better to do than gossip about him?_

“Well, you were awfully quiet about the whole," Bella makes an air quotes complete with mock smile, "‘city experience’ and kept to yourself when you returned home. I mean, I have only seen you like twice now and it’s been a little more than three months since you came back.”

Her iffy tone pushed his jumbled thoughts back to the moment Jake bid tearful goodbye in the city.  _Had it been three months already since he returned? Huh! It sure felt like an eternity to him. Jacob remembered like it was only yesterday, stolen kisses in the library, make out sessions in ‘his’ room under guise of homework, sneaking out for late night hookups, the ghost of 'his' lips trailing over his body, returning to claim my lips as 'he' griped pliant hands over my head, the perfect sync of our moans and being pounded into the mattresses as passion overtook their bodies._

Jake shook himself from those memories and the pain they induced; it wouldn’t do to lose himself to his thoughts now, not when there’s a very inquisitive Bella poking around for details.

“It’s nothing Bells. I just didn’t think I’d like hanging out in a city at all, when my dad first shipped me off to live with my sister. I thought its only till summer’s done with, y’know. And then he calls up to inform the stay’s extended for a year and to get enrolled in a local high school.”

Jacob closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to push back the creeping memories to the deepest confines of his mind, and to conceal the barely suppressed anguish from lashing out, plain and desperate for everyone to see. He feels cool fingers gripping his hand and opens his eyes to see Bella, waiting patiently for him to continue. He smiles a little, to drive away the serious atmosphere that settled in the room and proceeds to explain calmly.

“I hated it at first, thought of it as punishment. Something I must have done to warrant it. I didn’t know why my dad was sending me away when I could have easily bunked in with Quil or Embry or anyone really from the pack. But then I thought ‘hey! Its only for a few weeks, right? What the heck’ and started to enjoy the stay. Then Billy Black, father of the year, calls me, no, he calls my sister Rebecca, to get me enrolled in a good school in the neighborhood without asking or even telling me beforehand. I was so pissed, man, you should have seen my room back at Becca’s. Fuck, I utterly smashed and wrecked a lot of stuff, it looked like a freaking tornado hit the room.

Anyway, after a while I kind of get why dad did what he did, maybe, I think...anyway, and I settled in. Like really settled in Bella, friends and hanging out and going to movies, the whole nine yards, you know… even prowling out at night as wolf and I was finally freaking happy in that damned city.” Jake lets out a frustrated growl, disconcerted from the brief flash of memories that usually only haunted when he was nestled in the dark corners of his bedroom.

“Then what happened?” Bella’s words were like a splash of cold water to face, just like reality did back then! “Then, nothing! My awesome father wanted me back home, right when I finally fit in there and had a small pack of my own. A life out of reservation for once.”

_Fuck! but that felt good to talk about it. Even if he had to zip it when it comes all the important details like why he was happy, how and with whom he had fit in almost like he was born to._

Jacob let out a long, weary sigh and cracked his knuckles, Bella is still waiting to see if he would continue with the story telling if the fascinated look on her face is of any indication.

“And the disappointed lone wolf took a flight back to where he truly belonged.” Jake laughed bitterly.

“Shut up!”

The pillow hit squarely on his face instead of his head but he’d give her points for trying.

“So, you had to leave all the new friends you made and return home. It’s not the end of the world Jay, you can still be in contact with them through cell phones and emails when you feel like it. Hello! The advantage of modern technology at your service.” she waved her phone in front of his face.

_Yeah, Right! The perks of modern technology. Unfortunately, it also makes people so complacent that they don’t take the pains to remember phone numbers like before except the passwords to unlock the apps. Swipe and tap, it is as simple as that._

“Sarcasm isn’t really your fort Bella, please do refrain from using it in the future. It's weird.”

“Shut up! I can be sarcastic too.”

“Nope, No way.”

“Is too.”

_If only Jake remembered ‘his’ number…well, he hadn’t. He can cry and mope about it all he wants but that doesn’t change anything in the end. Jacob has no way to contact ‘him’ and all he can hope for is the gods to take pity on him at this point. Which, he doesn’t think will happen anytime soon, considering his life is a prime-time drama series that apparently is the only source of entertainment to the residents of the Forks town and god knows, who else._

He laughs at her offended look, complete with mock pout and crossed arms. Jake glances at the time flashed on her phone screen that buzzed to life when he pulled it away from her, and groans. She immediately perks up like a cat who noticed a treat and willing to play nice to get it.

“I gotta go. It’s really late.”

Jacob muttered as he pushed himself up from the bed. Bella gets up too with a frown, marring her previously smiling face.

“Since when is it too late for you, a werewolf to stay up and away at night?”

“Since I have been away from this place for a few months now, and evidently was missed like crazy by the pack. Also, werewolf or not, I do need sleep at regular intervals to avoid passing out from exhaustion.”

Jake didn’t snap at her but he made sure the subtle ‘fuck off’ is visible, loud and clear from his body language. He came and played nice when she called, that doesn’t mean he must give Bella a blow by blow account of all his actions. She's not his mother. Again, Jacob is not a fucking party to be around these days, what with his temper perpetually on an edge and he clearly overstepped his comfort zone by telling her even this much.

Jake needs to bail before she believes there’s more to it and starts digging in like a dog with a bone. If the relief he felt earlier is of any indication, it doesn’t take much before Jake starts spilling the entire story to her. _Which, no, just no._ So, he drags his sorry ass towards the window with a lazy smile thrown over his shoulder as an afterthought to placate her underling seething temper.

“See ya around, Bells!”

“Bye Jake. Stay safe.”

                                                           **~***~**

Jacob waves somewhat mollified and jumps out, landing perfectly on his feet. He runs back towards reservation in good spirits humming softly, the gutted feeling in his chest eased marginally. Tonight’s not so bad after all. His wavering faith is fully restored in his ability to masquerade and shut his damn mouth in face of nosy friends. Now if only this ability holds true in face of inquisitive and mutant vampires, Jake’s life would be good. Real good indeed!

_But then again, it’s his freaking life so who is he really kidding?!_

                                                   **OO~***~OO**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob reaches his room without anyone tailing him or raising any alarm about his supposed disappearance. His father had gone to bed and fortunately didn’t wait up for him like he did a couple of nights ago. Billy did leave few slices of pizza (now cold) on the table for him. Jake bypassed his dinner for the bed that had been calling out for him from upstairs, not terribly hungry.

He catches Seth slinking into the dark shadows from his bedroom window, when he goes to turn off his desk lamp, to settle in for the night. No doubt to inform Leah that Jake did make it back to his room safely.

_Really, what did she expect is going to happen to him? Huh. Or the right question is what does she expect him to do? Make a desperate bid for freedom? Not that the thought didn’t cross his mind but still...where else could Jacob go? Wait, that’s not true. He knew exactly where he wants to go, whom he wanted to be with…unfortunately, there are dark forces at play here, stopping Jacob from acting out his heart’s one true desire._

_Leah is like a goddamn leech on his case. Tenacious in her obsession to keep Jake out of harm’s way including from himself. It makes sense that she collects direct updates from her kid brother regarding his whereabouts, not satisfied by the group message alerts._

He shakes his head in disbelief, so close. Of course, the pack had someone stationed at his house at all times. Jake is not sure what offends him more, the fact that he is being babysat despite his honest assurances of toeing the line or the one doing the babysitting is Seth Clearwater. _The frigging pup of the pack._

Either way, Jake is too exhausted by tonight’s events to go down this path again. His over thinking mind needs a break every now and then. He sprawls on the bed clumsily and tries to chase away his demons, to attain at least few blissful hours of sleep.

 

**_1 year ago (April):_ **

Jacob hates the Cullens with a hot passion of thousand burning suns. Something that Shakespeare would perhaps make it sound really cool. But yeah, he hates them with every fibre of his being. _Especially that pale and freakishly good-looking bloodsucker, Edward Cullen!_

If only the Cullens had stayed away from Forks town then Jake and his friends wouldn’t have had to suffer this annoying curse of growing fur and go running around buck naked in the dark. Then Jacob could still be a normal teenager, going about high school life with the mundane troubles of dating and assignments wearing down his soul rather than being thrown in the middle of this epic supernatural piss-off tournament or whatever, isn’t lost upon him.

Jake had fancied himself in love with Bella Swan, his childhood best friend within few weeks of her company. Realistically speaking, he knows it’s just a crush and nothing more. But the thought of hanging out with Isabella Swan, the older girl who doesn’t seem to mind the company of a young kid from reservation like him, is very refreshing. Also, it’s not like Jacob gets to spend a lot time with cool pretty girls outside of La push reservation or otherwise.

Fast forward couple of weeks and after his introduction into the Twilight zone, Jacob now understands the town kids’ fascination with Cullens and his own instincts better. When he learned about Bella and Edward, going out as a couple, he justifiably considers it his personal duty to protect the naive girl from the hands of the blood thirsty predator. It is possible that Jake lets his ancestors’ territorial issues with the leeches, push him into taking Edward dating Bella incident as a personal affront and challenge.

_Why as a Challenge, he couldn’t exactly explain without sounding like a dumbass or close. The eternal predator sure is much more good looking and attractive than Jacob has any chance to be. Not just Edward but all the Cullens (because of their species, duh) have a way about them, magnetic pull that enhances their features as sharp and alluring to the audience. That doesn’t mean all Vamps are beautiful, not like Edward or even Jasper is. It’s quite hard to phrase what he’s thinking in a sentence and still make sense. That the leeches need to look stunning in order to captivate their prey is stressed in the legends. But that’s not true as Jacob had seen the other vampires when they tried to hunt and hurt Bella._

_The other bloodthirsty Vampires who prey on humans. They hadn’t been pretty. Normal looking and average, they could’ve easily passed as tourists in this town. Hostile tourists with a highly dangerous craving for trouble and a voracious appetite for blood. These intruders made Jacob appreciate the almost friendly neighbours they got on the other side of the town. Almost, but not quite._

 

Still, something bothered him about the tall and brooding vegan leech. Jacob is neither insecure nor jealous of that fucker’s dazzling looks but he does feel bit miffed that Cullen took an interest in Bella Swan, his best friend and possible crush practice. Of all the girls and some guys who fawned over that bastard from distance, he chooses the one girl who Jacob knows personally and interacts with almost daily. This didn’t go very well with Jake. _Hell No!_

Irking Edward Cullen and antagonizing him whenever possible makes Jacob’s day and sort of cools his dislike regarding his current predicament. All through it, Jake is aware that nothing will ever come out from his crush on the nosy klutz. He used to like Bella a lot when they were both younger. Puberty is a bitch though and it always brings about nasty surprises along with, to some – it’s hello acne and to others – a personality makeover, and mostly not in a good way.

Still, he feels better if his crush is someone who happens to be his friend (also former best friend), and knows about the reality of his life than some stranger he randomly gets attracted to, but could never pursue anything for the fear of future complications.

The mind reading devil of course knows this, from spying on Jacob’s thoughts without his fucking approval. That ghostly white face morphs into a smirk and a patronizing attitude around him ever since.

Jacob usually avoids running into the town’s resident vegan vampires on neutral grounds, more inclined to come across them in the battlefield where he can freely indulge in his violent slurs/actions against them. But the Swan’s residence is one such place where these lures from either party usually takes place and go unavenged for obvious reasons.

                                                         **~***~**

The tall vampire was artistically brooding in Bella’s living room when Jake ambled in, to return the books Billy Black borrowed from Charlie Swan. He had his special glowering face on, in an instant to greet the bloodsucker. _He had practised in the mirror for hours to attain, just the right shade of menacing mixed with an ‘I don’t give a damn’ air. Jake is quite proud of the results and the roughly 32 hours, he used over a month, is well-spent._

“Jacob! How are you, boy? Haven’t seen you around here, these days.” Chief Swan’s enthusiastic welcome had Jake smiling sheepishly.

“Just busy with school, Charlie. Dad says, thanks for the books.” Jake offered in peace, placing the books on the nearby counter where Charlie offhandedly indicated.

“Jacob. Hi.”

“Hey! Bells.”

Bella smiled at him tentatively. Unsure how to respond with her father and watchful boyfriend nearby, carefully following her actions with narrowed eyes. Jacob hugged her, grimacing a little internally at the strongly scent of a specific Vampire sticking to her silky brown tresses. _Not now, brain. Fuck, get used to it already!_

 

Off all the lies Jake told Bella, he knew this one regarding the vile smell of Vampires would come back to bite him in the ass. To begin with, Werewolves are born with an instinct to differentiate smells and hence can call out a vampire from a crowd of unsuspecting humans, after some much-required training though. They gotta have such handy tricks since Vampires look no different from humans except when they turn on the ‘allure’ switch to invite victims into their cobwebs or covens, Jake’s is not sure on the correct terminology to use here.

Speaking of which, Vampires don’t smell wet dogs when Werewolves are nearby either. Seriously, the leeches cannot have super strength, speed and healing abilities, and still hold a trump card of figuring out their enemies from a mile away. If they did, Vampires truly would have been an invincible race, who could face threat from only those who know exactly how to kill one. Of course, one must be sure beyond doubt that the person they are after is a vampire before they can drive a wooden stake through their heart. As regrettably, this method of attack proves fatal ~~even~~ especially to humans.

No, werewolves are meant to protect territories and the people who live in them. Their smell tends to take on certain aspects of the nature, differing from one wolf to another and each unique in their intensity. It’s just a terrible prank from the cosmic end that Jacob finds the ‘human dating’ vampire’s scent, for the lack of understated word, nice. As hard as he tries to associate it as stink, failing that tolerable, Jake unconsciously reverts to phrasing it in his mind as a rich perfumed aroma (he couldn’t properly place) that is simply appealing to him. It shouldn’t actually be a big deal. Some people, okay even Vampires smell good. He is sure, some Vampires also find occasional wolves scent as desirable. The mysteries of nature are far and wide. Jacob is an insignificant teenage wolf in the vast universe, he can handle the wicked sense of humour throw his way with grace, and not lose his shit.

But the worst part is, no matter how many times Jacob had come across Cullen, his mind still couldn’t stop admiring the bloodsucker’s natural fragrance. So much more distinguished and exquisite than those of his family. FML.

 

He avoided the said vampire’s barely concealed grin and his side of the room, opting to sit next to Charlie on the couch.

It’s no secret to anyone that the older man preferred if his only daughter dated the son of his best friend, whom he knows well in comparison to the enigmatic Cullen boy. It makes Jake feel a lot pressurized that he has Bella’s father approval to date her. Particularly since he isn’t entirely sure if he wanted to date her in the first place, other than to tick off Cullen, that is.

A pale brow raised on the pasty coloured face, making the hazel eyes twinkle in mirth.

_‘oh, Fuck off! And stop reading my thoughts without my expressive permission. Its fucking rude, you vile creature!’_

A smirk crooked up at the corner of those pink lips, clearly mocking Jacob’s helpless state of raising fury.

_'You bloodsucking Bastard.’_

Jacob cursed in an attempt to distract his wayward thoughts from revealing more to the invading vampire. Edward already seemed to have caught onto Jake’s feelings towards Bella and now that he knows there’s nothing to worry about, the mutant vampire turns his back on Jake, focusing on the baseball match featuring on the TV.

“Hey Bella, you coming to the reservation this weekend?” Jake asks, knowing full well that the seasoned vampire hates it when Bella hangs out with a pack of wolves.

“Hmm...I don’t know. I have lot of studying to do that I was gonna catch up during the weekend.” Bella was quick to interject, taking note of the way Edward tensed up and Charlie’s growing excitement.

He doesn’t really care if Bella hangs out with the pack or not. It would be a nice change from the normal, sure. But Jake wants to put the usual frown back on the currently smug face of the vampire at any cost. Even at the risk of Charlie presuming Jake is pursuing his daughter. He did miss hanging out with Bella though. That girl can be fun to be around when she is not being overbearing or lost in her head.

“Just a few hours out with friends wouldn’t affect your studies, Bella. Besides you need to go out more and not stay stuck inside this house all the time.” Charlie added his few cents in a ‘ _this is a non-negotiation_ ’ manner.

“Yeah. Sure, dad.” Bella agreed with a careless shrug, after casting an apologetic look towards her upset boyfriend.

Jake beamed at Bella, his internal celebration more to do with the fact that the vampire’s handsome face has a dark look on it, than with Bella visiting him the next weekend. The beaten freak scowled at him, making Jake breakout his million-dollar smile AKA his ‘ _I’m freaking high as a kite’_ smile as dubbed by his dumb pack sister, Leah.

He saw Edward go still as a rock, after being on the receiving end of his ‘winning smile’ and wondered if he had pushed the vampire a wee bit too hard.

_‘Not like he’s going to do anything about it, not with Charlie, the unsuspecting human around as witness.’_

Jake could literally hear Edward gritting his teeth in response to his latest thoughts and quirked a tiny smile. He Turned the conversation around to the sports while Edward and Bella ventured out to the kitchen, muttering something about drinks.

He could see Edward throwing a curious glance or two at him from his peripheral vision. Deciding the vampire is pondering over his thoughts to figure out the plans for upcoming weekend and any surprises the pack might have in store for them, Jake discarded the lovebirds’ presence to converse with Charlie.

He caught few brief words from their conversation in the kitchen with his superior hearing that didn’t signal any special stuff going down in the vampire coven. _Just hanging out and maybe going out shopping to Portland. Sounds boring as hell._

He hung out in the Swan residence for a while but soon provided an excuse to turn back home early. Jake doesn’t want to spend too long in the company of a mind reading ghoul since he cannot properly contain a lid to his wild thoughts yet. Not for the lack of trying though.

Jacob couldn’t imagine for the life of him, what Bella saw in that stoic demon? Edward is devastatingly hot, sure. _What, he has eyes and an unbiased appreciation for good looks despite the gender. FYI Werewolves are totally flexible in their sexuality_ , and it’s not a big deal who they choose to mate with.

But Edward’s a vampire who feeds on blood to survive. Not to mention he is a century or so older than Bella. What makes her think they are compatible together or could even have a shot at normal life? It’s like considering the concept of a Lion and lamb dating. Preposterous! Sooner or later, the Lion is bound to get hungry and the lamb is a walking meal ticket. Things will get messy. Either the Lion loses its legendary control and takes a bite or starves to death. Not a happy ending in sight for both scenarios.

He cannot speak for Edward, he knows next to nothing about the guy other than his dietary habits, but from what Jake gleans from Bella, she definitely isn’t suited to be a vampire, let alone be in a relationship with one for long. Jacob can see clear similarities of his crush on Bella to her infatuation with Edward. _Forbidden, ridiculous and way out of league._

Anyways, Jake cannot imagine anyone from a different species willing to spend an eternity together despite repeated objections from their well-wishers, purely because they are in love. It sounds very illogical to him. Or maybe it’s just Jacob being a hopeless cynic.

He doesn’t really believe in the whole fairy tale kind of romance and the BS that comes with it.

Jacob knows he will be stuck in La push for the rest of his too long life thanks to resident ghouls, fighting the mythical world for the greater good or similar crap.

So, he very much doubts that an adventurous and magical, _‘Swept off his feet’_ love story is waiting for him around the corner. _Yeah, Right?!_

****

**_10 Months ago (June):_ **

Jacob’s life got way better after that initial week in the winter city, giving in to her demands has made Rebecca to finally relax in her witch hunt - to get him hooked on to the ‘attractions of the big city’. Jacob ventured out of his own, visited the local parks, an occasional library or two, a baseball game and few discreet clubs too, hell even letting his wolf out at nights for a prowl, satisfying the pull before the itch could turn worse.

All in all, Jake actually liked the whole ‘city experience’ and the anonymity it presented. After a while though, Jacob began have a low-level craving for the lack of privacy, and for the constant chatter of thoughts his pack provided like a background radio station. The grass always being greener on the other side. Rebecca tries to make sure Jacob has something new to do every day. She is exhausted by the time she comes home from work and Jake didn’t want to complain, he is going nuts cooped up in her place. He did speak with his pack-mates whenever he could but the nostalgia served to only bother him when Jake is back to being solitary. Too much of a good thing, he mused.

 

He was just lonely and bored after nearly a month of staying away from the reservation land, not accustomed to being alone for such a long period and having unsupervised free time on his hands. Jake kept in correspondence with his pack, the occasional phone calls and emails dwindling after a while; none of them had anything new to offer. When every thought you have running in your mind that cannot be controlled flashes through to your pack mates, like headlines in the evening news, you don’t consider much to put down as message to one another using technology.

Besides there really isn’t much going on there nowadays, Embry promises him when Jake called his friend the other night. The younger Cullens were away on vacation to whichever parts of the world their other monster relatives are haunting at. Action is pretty much non-existent back home. Just the routine nightly patrols and pack meetings where everyone stuffs themselves with copious amount of delicious food Emily prepares in lieu of actual discussions or plans.

Jake was finally ready and homesick enough to consider packing his stuff, fuck what his dad says and yeah, not an easy task by the way. Rebecca saw to that. She should have been focusing her mother hen? No. Mama wolf instincts to feed him instead of buying boatload of stuff, which will turn useless the moment he steps foot in home. He is confident, he lost few pounds after setting his foot in the cold city, from worry and Rebecca’s frequent crash diets. He strongly suspects, this has more to do with the fact Rebecca couldn’t cook to save her life and depends way too much on take-outs and cheap diner stuff.

Jacob knows, he should have been more grateful for everything Rebecca did for him, from making sure he had a good time, to pampering him with a new wardrobe. As it is, he feels bad for making her spend so much money on him for such a short stay.

That was when he learnt about the conspiracy, that had been brewing behind his back all this time. Apparently, daddy dearest wanted him to spend a school year in the city and see how it goes.

                                                                     **~***~**

 

“See how it goes?! The only thing that goes here, right now is me on my way back home.” Jacob screeched, indignant and borderline hysterical.

_Yes, he did screech like a cat being choked to death, which is incidentally way better than howling and believe him when he says, he was this close to it. Howling would’ve be pathetic, it would’ve meant admitting defeat and vulnerability which Rebecca, who he is now convinced beyond a shadow of doubt, is the reincarnation of Lilith, would pounce on it like a monkey hooked on crack and not let go until Jake surrenders. Which knowing Rebecca, he will, its only just a matter of time._

Rebecca Black knows this too, must be why she refused to raise to his bait and instead rolled her eyes at him with a cool air about her.

_How rude! If it had been Leah, she would have mocked me mercilessly, which okay bigger of the necessary evils, but still I would have distracted her with some crazy ass logic that made sense when you heard it for like the billionth time in a row, in frustrated tones with little to no patience left._

_Except, Rebecca can make you feel drained without even starting a fight, ergo you don’t even bother voicing out the obvious thereby making her the default winner. God, I need to return home. The more time I spent here with Rebecca, the less certain I am of retaining my sanity, let alone any decision-making skills. Besides, I am starting to sound like a girl going through her first PMS - bitchy with a chance of whiny all through the day!_

Jacob does surrender after a week of brooding, moping around, sulking, in short reliving the pre-school days of angst, any kid with elder sisters had to go through as a rule. Or it was just Jake being his over dramatic self, again.

It takes another week or so for Jake to go back to being his usual charming self. A long run through the nearby woods to calm his inner wolf and just like that, Jacob feels peaceful and secure in his current lodgings. Turns out, Jake’s long stint outside his pack along with the slowly declining transformations had his wolf in a panic mode. So, the young wolf was merely experiencing some sort of episode that closely resembled a teenage girl’s first heartbreak or similar. Rebecca gleefully pointed this out, every chance she got. _That wicked witch!_

Jake promised his wolf, he’d go on runs more often, the twilight times when the city was distracted by the bright lights as its residents trudged home or rushed out to meet loved ones. In the small woods, he found steered clear of population during the dark, that was when he finally felt free enough to let go of the reins and truly be at ease in this overwhelming city. His wolf revelling in its natural habitat, let loose to chase and hunt the local rabbits.

Jake was getting used to this, to mingling among the mundane crowd and going about life like nothing supernatural bumps in the night. Of course, when you least expect it and are off your guard is when you get struck by the blow of surprise.

For Jacob, the surprise came in the form of glowing gold, in the middle of his usual trails in his favourite section of woods. Behind a thick cluster of trees; twin pair of glowing orbs stared at him, as he stumbled through uneven stones trying to come to an abrupt stop. His wolf form stood stock still and enthralled, staring back at the miniature suns as though caught in a blissful trance.

 

_Oh Fuck!_

**OO~***~OO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Sorry for the late update, was out of town.  
> Anyways, Thank you for spending your valuable time on reading my fic. Hope you all are liking it so far!  
> Special thanks to those who left kudos and comments! you guys rock!!

The gloomy clouds are huddling in for a rain party when he got dressed up for yet another day of school. Edward stood near his window, staring at the breath-taking view it presented and contemplated skipping school for the tenth time. It’s not like he’d miss anything important or new!

It was the thoughts of a suspicious Bella, and her endless questions that had him in this turmoil in the first place. Usually Edward just did what he felt like, when it concerns his high school education and his daily schedule, or anything else for that matter. Isn’t that a laugh now! He doesn’t need to attend the classes or even have to go to school but to avoid excessive boredom that comes as a part and parcel of this eternal life. The kids these days are dumb and not worth paying attention at all, with their lesser sense of self-preservation than the lemmings.

 _'Makes for an easy prey though’_ , his predatory mind supplied. _True but he is not going down this path again._

Edward growled as blood lust thoughts tried to sneak in and fight his strong resolve, attempting to take advantage of his recent lack of appetite. He needs to hunt, eat something before his self-imposed morals could crumble like a pack of dominoes against wind. He had been itching to drink again from the human blood bags that Carlisle keeps in their cellar for the past few days, more than his usual share. Edward needs to rein in his cravings and show 'them' that he is capable of being in control even during the face of true hunger.

It had started as an experiment few years back, Carlisle was inspired by one of the medical methods to cure addiction; to try and wean them off the hunger for fresh human blood directly through the source. It seemed trivial to keep fighting an innate impulse when you could learn to build a tolerance for it; using the endless supply of blood bags donated by Samaritans which can be easily procured through various ways, especially when your dad is the local doctor with an excellent reputation.

The trial is a touch and go for a while. Worked on Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett like a charm. Carlisle and Esme had centuries of experience resisting, hence they’re fine with the occasional change in the diet regime too. Still, they preferred to pick animal blood over the disposable food bags and refusing to change their palate over ease of access.

Surprisingly its Edward and Alice, who had most trouble with it. Considering their impeccable control near the fragile humans, one would think they would have a fun ride converting complicated dinner time into random refills from the freezer. But no! Turns out once you get the taste you’ve been  ~~missing~~ avoiding most of your life, your subconscious fights to re-establish your instincts, anything to get the next fix and keep them coming.

Edward didn’t mention this to Bella, didn’t really feel the need to explain something that’s only going to scare her or worse, intrigues her. He doesn’t need that kind of scrutiny directed towards him at any point of time, especially when it comes from a very concerned girl who believes it to be her personal right to interfere into others business and where she isn’t needed at all.

_He’s a century old being and fully capable of making his own decisions, thank you very much!_

Now Alice and Edward had to go through withdrawal pains on a regular basis as they fell off their wagon every few weeks or so. They go on a drinking binge, emptying the entire container of blood bags between the two of them and then steal few blood bags from random cities to make up for it. Their entire family is sympathetic to their plight but willing to let them handle it on their own, always trusting and supporting Edward and Alice through every binge and withdrawal sessions.

The two junkie vampires had to be very circumspect about where and how they steal the blood bags to avoid drawing any unwanted suspicion and trouble from the local authorities. They don't hit the same place twice and never in small towns where strange things get noticed instantly.

All these pre-planned heists are more trouble than they're worth. Even if Edward feels otherwise during the full 3 minutes or so, of pleasure he attains while feeding. Therefore, they do try their hardest to return to their vegan diets. However, it doesn’t hurt to indulge every now and then using substantial quantity of course, Alice and Edward both reasoned while cleaning after themselves – good for another few weeks. After all its hard for addicts to accept the reality of their situation, finding loopholes everywhere that benefits them.

That’s how they had connived one of their brilliant schemes ever. Turns out some of the oldest vampires (they know of that is) who like the Cullens, have been living as a family and practicing vegan diet (if that’s the appropriate term) had similar thoughts too, only a decade earlier.

The Cullens met this new vampire family through an old friend of theirs in the south. This family – the Gilberts, had helped their old friend out in a fight with some rouge vampires in the past, and later invited him into their nest, as allies. Apparently, these pro-human vampires are quite like Cullens in their chosen way of blending with the mundane and their diet. The more Cullens heard about them, the more intrigued and excited they became to meet the peace-loving folk. Until they did a few years ago, before the Cullens had decided to move back to Forks. They visited the Gilberts and stayed over for a month in their home, getting to know them. The Gilberts also had teenage daughters and sons’ closer to age of the Cullens siblings. Hence, both the families hit off well from the start.

Edward didn’t really feel like attending school today as well. He picked up an album from his collection at random, and started playing it in a low yet still enjoyable volume. He trudged back towards the couch, settled down and thought back to the first time he met the Gilberts, and Toby Gilbert, in particular.

**~***~**

The Gilberts had four kids, two boys and two girls, who were in their early twenties except for Toby, who is stuck at seventeen forever like Edward. Daniel and Sara (23) were twins while Emma, (19) is their first cousin, when they all got turned not long ago, as they were just 4 decades old as vampires. These three relatives were on a trekking trip with their family in the woods for a vacation, when they got attacked by some newly turned vampires. They lost their family to those ravenous hunters and were on the brink of death themselves when Mr. & Mrs. Gilbert found them.

It was Toby, who later taught them how to blend in the rabble and to control their erratic mood swings. Usually newly turned vampires are a flight risk. They tend to be dangerous given their inadequate grasp of reality when it comes to both transition or its perks. But these three have managed relatively well, relying on their own and their foster family to adopt the roles that were thrust upon them without any choice of their own, as it is usually the case with most vampires.

Toby Gilbert, however, is a puzzle compared to the rest of the Gilbert family. Edward knows Toby’s gotta be at least a century old if not older. It is evident in the power, the low-key teen radiates and strength with which the blond easily carries himself. Toby once outwitted and won against both Daniel, Emma and hell, even Rosalie in a friendly game of treasure hunt that had quickly turned into a down and dirty wrestling match. At the same time, goes without saying.

Edward still remembers, the first time he arrived with his family to stay at the Gilberts home nearly two decades ago. Toby was coming down the stairs just as Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were going up, to see the rooms allotted to them with Alice already choosing the generous downstairs one for her and Jasper.

A pale face with sharp, attractive features was Edward’s first thought until he realised with a jolt that he didn’t get any reading of thoughts from Toby. He focused hard, which is a rarity for Edward, to receive a faint rendition of Elvis ‘Jailhouse rock’ lyrics. His eyebrows rose a tiniest bit in surprise as Toby smirked, that annoying, all-knowing smirk, that he began to hate from that moment onwards. And just like that, Toby Gilbert had been a total pain in the neck for Edward ever since.

Toby barely glanced at Emmett, while stopping to give Rosalie a warm welcome, complete with hand kiss and gentleman act reminiscent of their era. His devilish grins and smooth act had Rosalie hooked onto Tobias every word, battling her eyelashes in an obvious way, signalling her subconscious interest in him, loud and clear.

Edward’s only saving grace from his embarrassingly blatant hate at first sight, is that Emmett seems to hate the audacious vampire just as much if not more. Glaring at the nefarious fellow, who disappeared down the stairs smirking once Emmett anger reached the same colour hues as Rosalie’s blushing red. Now thinking about ‘Devil in Disguise’ lyrics.

Edward was astonished to realise the only thing he knew about Tobias Gilbert, is the guy seems to have a weird fixation for Elvis songs, in the few minutes he had come across him. Typically, Ed would be gleaning their entire life history had this been someone else, and he couldn’t even be sure whether Toby liked the songs currently running in his mind or if he was simply thinking about them to stop Edward from accessing his thoughts. Wait, but does the guy even know about Edward’s abilities. There is a high possibility that Gilberts do know about Cullens special gifts; it’s bound to come up in the conversation sometime even if Edward didn’t volunteer the information, himself.

Even if one could temporarily block their views from a mind-reader like Edward, they cannot hold it out for long, particularly if they are conversing with others at the same time. Multi-tasking is not an easy concept to many for only juggling physical activities but when it comes to the mental tasks, brain – the peculiar thing that it is, cannot stop crunching out opinions constantly about everything, be it the way you feel, about the task or an object or the person in front of you. In fact, the more a person tries to supress their mind into submission, it is abruptly judgement day up there. Which is to say, something or the other leaks out for the peeping Ed to take note of. When Alice blocks her musings from him, Ed gets less and random data than usual which tips him off. But Toby’s mind is focused just on the lyrics, nothing at all referring to the new persons he just met. Gilbert is charming to Rosalie and indifferent without coming across as rude to both himself and Emmett, yet nada, not even a single observation except for the faint smugness radiating from the guy. Ed agrees grudgingly that he deciphered the reaction from the smirk sported on that misleading pleasant face.

Come to think of it, ten to one that’s probably why Toby had pulled the nice gentleman act from a previous century so swiftly. The juvenile seems to get off on creating a ruckus and strife around him. Although Rosalie finding it charming had Edward more dumbstruck than Toby’s ability to monitor his thoughts at will ever did. Emmett agreed with him too, if his thoughts were of any indication.

Rosalie had never spared more than a passing glance to anyone who isn’t Emmett. Blushing, and forming a swift crush on someone, however minor, within just few minutes of meeting them? Well, Edward isn’t looking forward to spending the new few days where Emmett will definitely pull his caveman act to new heights, while Rosalie flirts around with Toby Gilbert. Even if Rosalie doesn’t mean anything serious by it, she sure is taken with Toby’s charms and the mysterious act he pulls off effortlessly. Toby is tremendously appealing without working for it, that Edward had to concur reluctantly.

It makes Edward wonder later when he listens, annoyed as his sisters’ gush about the captivating guy; if Toby had come across anyone with Mind reading abilities before. Or if the 'charming guy' had his own abilities that helped him master the skill. Toby at a glance, appears to be a normal vampire with no special skills whatsoever, unless one counts his exceptionally good looks. Hell, one would even think the chap’s a bit rude (compared to the people from Victorian era and all) from the blond’s lack of social grace. At least not any vampire from the last century or so is expected to behave in the way Toby does. He fits right into the current timeline with his easy manner of speaking and elegance.

Edward had his own suspicions that maybe the blond predator is hiding his abilities from everyone for sinister reasons. That or Tobias Gilbert is a powerful vampire, cautious around his family to abstain from spooking them or something. It’s a long shot in the dark but it’s still better than nothing, Edward surmised.

He hates not knowing stuff about Toby; after a century of being accustomed to having strangers most exclusive thoughts whispered to him at POC, Ed finds it unfair the one time he feels the need to explore he gets a restrictive access message and a boot to the ass. Ed has a feeling he would still hate Toby even if he could access the git’s thoughts. Something about that lovely face is blaring at Edward’s dormant violent temper to punch it out of recognition.

The older a vampire, the more powerful in strength and control they are. Since he never really got to know the period or even the true story of Toby’s transition, Edward had to rely on what he had observed to reach a conclusion. Which isn’t exactly obvious from the vague confession of “an altercation in a dark alley and Bang, Supernatural world - Here I am!” made by Toby. It didn’t really help that the blond vagrant could effectively block his mind whenever he felt like it, which is all the time around Edward. He also uses current century slang with such an ease that it aggressively and effectively nudged Edward’s inner green monster from hibernation, in a fierce competitive streak.

Edward hopes he will figure out soon enough, as to why his primal instincts towards Tobias are always either on a defensive or an aggressive stand, as though they’re both contesting for the same thing. Because as far as he is concerned, the mysterious vampire doesn’t particularly own anything that Edward covets or even intends to, for that matter. **~***~**

**_4 Months Ago (December):_ **

Edward isn’t a huge fan of watching movies in theatres. The crowd and the audio system in effect distract him from thoroughly enjoying the movie. He, as a rule, is inclined to settle in the comfort of their home theatre back in Forks, with his family.

The eternal adolescent generally detests the constant tuning out of thoughts from the horde, and the need to dial down his senses to appropriate levels just to appreciate the movie experience. Neither impossible nor hard but still out of his comfort zone to try when he could just have a better experience at his leisure .Nevertheless, for Jacob though, Edward is willing to sit through an entire Marathon of Marvel movies in order of their cinematic universe at the multiplex for days at an end.

They all came down to the ArcLight Cinemas to catch the ‘New Captain America: Civil War’ movie. Jake being Team Cap, is already having a heated argument with the members of Team Iron man, from their extra-mundane group in the lobby. The teen is super passionate when it comes to all things Captain America related. ‘Stucky’ topic deserves a whole new mention, with Jacob going on about the amazing love story the veterans share across centuries. It’s fascinating to watch, the way his eyes shine when Jake talks about his OTP and to hear the wolf’s hopes of achieving an equivalent love like his superheroes.

Edward choked back a snicker when he accessed the irate thoughts of the respective teams defence squad heads AKA Jacob and Alice. He should have known better too, cause no sooner than a minuscule chortle left his mouth, two pairs of demanding hazel and cocoa coloured eyes swung in his direction. Ed caught the exact moment when they both stumbled on a congruent theory in their minds and so did the rest of the group.

In a party of seven, Edward is the tie breaker that decides the best team with regards to majority of fans. Switzerland is not the answer they are willing to take but he had no intention of being dragged into the fan wars and ship fights, this route will invariably take if Ed chooses sides. _No, Thank you!_

“Team Cap or Iron Man” Sara demanded loudly, even as Alice promised certain pain should he even think about disappointing her.

“Team Hulk” Edward drawled in lazy tones, rolling his eyes.

“Come on, dude. That’s not fair. Just pick a team.” Daniel urged.

The others started protesting loudly and booing at him but Edward was adamant. He just wanted to watch the movie in peace. Bad enough he is going to be bombarded with unwanted opinions throughout the night, he’d not the slightest interest in being the catalyst for a war that is sure to erupt the moment he chooses. Technically, Edward supports both the sides, he gets where Cap and Tony are coming from. Neither is right nor wrong, just caught up in a battle for the greater good.

“Oh, come now Edward, don’t hold out on us. We promise not to judge.” Toby smirked, giving the rest ammunition to break out into further debate. Edward rolled his eyes again but still refused to take the bait. Alice glowered at him and Emma turned on her pleading baby blue eyes, attempting to appeal to his better sense of nature. Yeah, right!

“Edward, forget about the team wars. Just tell us who you support? None of us will discuss it any further. I just wanna know.” Jacob asked earnestly. He was patently trying to distract Edward into giving an answer, where the others had failed in front of him. Not that the exquisite boy needs to ever try hard to obtain anything from him.

Alice scowled as she immediately foresaw what the outcome of their little contest. The smitten vampire didn’t even have to think about what his answer is going to be despite not having any coherent favourites. Edward sent a discreet apologetic look towards a visibly irked Alice and declared firmly, “Team Captain America all the way!”

The ecstatic beam he received from Jacob after uttering those golden words is well worth any revenge Alice would inflict on him in the future. He smiled back goofily as their ‘team’ cheered and Jake high fived him. Alice and Emma both let out disbelieving scoffs and Toby snorted expressing his cynicism. Team Pro Registration is obviously unhappy at having lost against Team Free will, and were tackling on a grumpy attitude as they began to herd towards their seats.

Edward although, only had eyes for Jacob who is euphoric and showing it, his chocolate brown eyes bright and beautiful as they shined triumphantly while cheering with his cap loving clan.

“I knew it! You have a great taste and an excellent judgment, Edward.” Jake applauded, his eyes ablaze with excitement.

Edward looked back at Jacob and his thousand-watt smile, committing this precious moment to his impeccable memory and agreed softly, “I sure do.”

**OO~***~OO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
> Thanks again for the wonderful comments and Kudos!  
> Let's assume for the sake of the story that Paul (20) is older than Jacob, and three years older than Bella and Edward (his fixed human age that is)!  
> Hope you enjoy! xoxo

**_Present Day:_ **

Jacob woke up at the crack of dawn even though he was up quite late last night, what with going on patrol and unexpectedly meeting up with Bella later. He showers and gets dressed real quick, wolfing down few slices of cold pizza left on the table from last night before leaving for the beach. 

This early in the morning, certain areas of the beach are of sparse population, so Jake figures he can just sit there in solitude, near the waves in plain sight should anyone get unnecessarily worked up and search for him. Till it’s time for him to leave for school anyway. That way, the pack and elders will leave him alone and he doesn’t have to fret about someone tailing him for a short while.

Jake removes his sneakers and drops his stuff far away from the waves on the high ground. He walks bare foot on the sand, relishing the cool water sneaking upon him to wet his toes and then racing back like they are playing a game of tag with him. He smiles at the peace and simplicity of the moment. The cool air washed over Jake as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, lost in the moment.

Jacob remembers a time before he left for Chicago when he hung out with his friends and participated in lot of competitive games that resulted in damage of property, and plenty of cursing from their angry neighbours. When Jacob’s genes triggered his change into a werewolf for the first time, he totally freaked out until he realised, no it’s not just him. He has a pack to call his own, to run around with and he doesn’t ever have to be alone. The cursed life suddenly became an unexpected yet a welcome gift!

Never in his wildest dreams, did Jake ever think that there will come a time when he’d prefer to be alone or more importantly that he’d want to stop being a part of his pack.

                                          **~***~**

Jacob startles out of his contemplation, almost letting out a girly shriek escape his throat, when a large hand falls on his unsuspecting shoulder. He had been sitting quite close to current of waves wandering in to greet the sand, soaking his feet in a therapeutic attempt to soothe his dark feelings. It seemed to have worked a bit too well, as Jake didn’t even notice when someone had approached this private part of the beach and was unguarded enough to let the person sneak upon him.

He jumps up from his sprawling posture on the smooth sand and turns around too quickly, twisting his feet against the sudden strong onward rush of waves and only the reflexive hands holding him stop his ass from hitting the hard-wet ground. “Geez! Paul, planning to dunk me, are you?” Jake spluttered, pushing away from the other wolf, attempting to gain equilibrium after the shock to his system.

“Nah, wouldn’t have caught you if that had been my motive. But again, all I had to do is nudge you with my pinkie.” Paul grinned, as he watched the younger wolf scowl in response, still struggling to gracefully walk away from the tide and failing. He must have been sitting in the same position for too long for his legs to have become mushy.

Not the fucking cramps, damn!

“So, what ya doing here? Don’t you have classes to attend?” Paul asked, dragging Jake back towards the sand away from the waves without breaking a sweat. His impenetrable eyes and inscrutable countenance gave little away of Paul's motives for his presence at this hour especially towards Jake who is already grouchy to begin with. 

“Let go you ape! I am wholly capable of walking by myself. In fact, that’s how I got here in the first place.” Sarcasm and snark, totally his coping defence mechanisms. Ha!

“It’s wolf not ape, smartass! Also, I know you can walk otherwise I would have simply carried ya.” Paul’s sarcastic comment caught him unawares. His cheeks burned warm as he remembered the last time Jake had been carried by someone and what had followed next.

Paul breaks out in a full-on body shaking laughter, making Jacob blush harder, shoulders hunched in and head down, suddenly shy, trying to hide the way Paul’s words had affected him. Jake loathed his hormones for reacting the way they did to Paul's frivolous flirting. More than anything Jake hated himself for not having any control over his body, hated everything from the rapid blushing to the warm butterfly in the stomach sensations that are keeping him rooted in the spot. The fuck is wrong with him?

“If I had known you had a thing for being carried, I would have offered by now.” Paul jokes, eyes twinkling mischievously while raking over Jake in a playful manner and stepping even closer.

Jake stumbled back in shock and confusion, wondering whether Paul’s flirting with him for real and if so, what exactly is he supposed to make of that. Paul instantly catches his hand and draws Jake flush against his hard-muscled body with one strong armed pull. He grips Paul’s shirt to hang on, out of reflex more than anything else and finds himself almost plastered to Paul, his already nervous heart beating faster at the proximity Jake had gotten himself into. 

“Oh, you would like that now, wouldn’t you?” Paul immediately asked, watching Jacob intently with a gleam in his muddy brown eyes.

Jake stammers in response, and jerks a little when he notices how close Paul has gotten when he feels the ghost of his breath on his face. Paul smells of freshly baked bread, custard, exhilaration and something else that is familiar like it’s on the back of his mind, but dammed if Jake can remember it right now. 

Paul seems to have been at Sam’s place for breakfast before heading here to the beach, Emily or their pack mom as she was fondly and right called, insists on feeding the wolves whenever she could. Emily has this crazy theory that they all would starve if not for her; a notion none of the pack dispute, with the only exception being the Clearwater siblings and himself- although only occasionally (Leah would have his hide otherwise) Emily really does make the most heavenly tasting banquets in all the La push reservation. Hell, even in the entire state.

Jake’s distracted thoughts return to earth with a bang when Paul grazes his fingers against his cheek, making him meet the older guy’s darkened gaze, the reason Jacob got lost in the first place. He feels a weird heat build-up inside, confusing and yet tantalising.

Paul smiles now as though he knows something only he is privy to and is waiting for Jake to catch on and make the next move.

“What do you..? ” Jacob began apprehensive but then stopped because Paul isn’t saying anything except smirk like a damn fox and its starting to grate on his nerves. What the hell is Paul up to? and why is he so intent on invading his personal space, now of all times?

Wait what? Did he really think that – now of all times? What the hell?! Jacob isn’t interested in Paul, not in that way. Never, no just no. Speaking of which, why isn’t he running away screaming bloody murder or the equivalent thereof.

Jacob, then realizes with a start that his hands are still holding onto Paul’s shirt and is kind of keeping Paul captive, (not that the older wolf is upset about it) and flush against him. Jake blushes again, cringing at his apparent absentmindedness for not letting go of the guy sooner and moves as to step back. But Paul tightens his hold around his slim waist, and Jake was once again brought closer to him. Jake is distinctly uncomfortable now and tried to squirm out from the wolf’s firm clutches, only to be reminded of what a bad idea that is, as the friction served to bring back memories of similar fashion of a time when Jake was enclosed in an embrace that soon turned more.

“Look at you. Blushing so adorably.” Paul practically purred.

“wh…what?!” 

Jacob’s already crazy heart beat skyrocketed instantly as he caught Paul staring at his lips, deliberately coming closer still and Jake finally noticed something that had been pressing against his hipbone, hard and insistent.

His eyes widened with sudden realization that Paul’s having a hard-on and it made Jacob fidget and unconsciously arch against him. Damn his freaking hormones to hell. Which turned out to be a wrong move (again), as Paul then gladly, slipped his leg between Jake’s thighs to hold him captive and to rub against him sending positive signals straight to his excited cock.

Great! Now they are humping like a pair of rabid dogs in heat, at ass’o clock in the morning, at the reservation beach, in PLAIN VIEW, for any wander by to see. WHAT THE FUCK??

Jacob should just sock the sneaky bastard for putting his grubby paws all over him, for presuming Jake would just roll over and let him. _As if_. Jacob is not the cheating kind although, technically one could say he is single as of now. No, it doesn’t matter what ‘ _he_ ’ had said, Jake would rather be with ‘ _him_ ’ and revel their memories than have a random quickie with strangers to relive some tension.

But, Paul isn’t a stranger. He is pack mate and strong, and oh, so good looking in a rugged way, with a hint of danger from his unpredictable temper closing the deal. Jacob is aware that while he is stuck inside a badly constructed mind maze, debating and berating the moral scruples of giving in to the heat of the moment, Paul is doing all he can to support and motivate the growing heady carnal voice, with his talented tongue and experienced hands urging ‘fuck yes!’ and ‘more’.

_Is it really such a bad idea to give in? Hades knows, he needs a break from all the angst and pining. No! What the fuck is wrong with him? He already has someone he is crazily in love with, doing anything with another is just wrong. It’s like cheating even if they’re technically not together anymore._

Hell, Jake has no idea why he isn’t capable of strong enough attempts to resist this haze, to push his traitorous – hormone ruled body into obeying the curses his mind is currently screaming, to push Paul away, not pull him closer dammit!

“So, warm and responsive.” Paul muttered bending down to press kisses all over Jacob, nipping at his neck and jaw, causing warm sensations in the pit of his stomach. His brainly momentarily short circuited as Paul focused his attention on Jake’s erroneous zones, playfully nipping at his ears and travelling further south. It also served to pull him above the water, fresh air and clear mind, few precious seconds is all he got to realise where this is heading, before Jake felt the steady stream of overwhelming emotions enclose him again.

Jacob grabbed the opportunity presented when Paul drew back for a breather before plunging in to explore him all over from start. He tensed, twisting his neck away as far as he could under the circumstances and declared a frantic 'No' with his reluctant body language; while his mouth somehow lost the ability to utter the damn words his arguably coherent brain supplied, even though it sure felt like shouting in a deaf man's ears. Paul is beyond reason, or simply taken over by lust and hell bent on creating a tornado of mutual passionate reactions from Jacob, in which he is swept into. Jake’s feeble protests ceased along with his last sane arguments as his lips got engaged in a fiery kiss that he couldn't dodge.

Jake held his breath, surprised when he started to get hard real fast once he gave up fighting it and though his hands pressed flat against Paul’s chest, half-heartedly trying to push Paul back, out of guilt and panic that are still blooming within him, weak and dwindling by the minute as the taller guy is a lot stronger than him. Paul had a vice grip on the younger boy’s slim waist, holding him hostage as his other hand trailed down towards Jake’s back. Jacob wriggled bit harder but now knows he is fighting a losing battle, with Paul and himself.

An indefinable period later, Jacob came back to his better senses. He has no idea what caused the repossession of his sanity or the imitation of it anyway. All Jake could think as the mist cleared bit by bit is, he didn’t want to be fucked on the beach in plain view.

It followed by ‘ _I’m making out with Paul with no intention to stop. I don’t want to stop but I don’t want to go all the way either. Wait, no I gotta stop if I don’t wanna go any further. Which I know for sure I don’t. But god! Paul feels so nice against and around me. I miss this…making out and the intimacy that follows the act of loving with your partner. But what Paul and I are doing now has nothing to do with that. We are just two people giving in to the primal urges, one horny teenager and a young adult used to getting his way.’_

That more than anything snapped Jacob back on track. Resist, it is. Whatever compelled him to submit to Paul’s admirations, isn’t strong enough for Jake to cross the final barrier. True, he does find Paul handsome and is clearly attracted to the volatile tempered wolf as evidenced by their making-out but Jacob doesn’t want to sleep with Paul or anybody other than ‘ _him_ ’. Despite their current prediction, Jacob knows he can never cross that line not with ‘ _him_ ’ residing in his heart, a shrine dedicated to ‘ _his_ ’ memories.

But the thoughts of ‘ _him_ ’ caused Jacob to remember everything that had happened later. The need to leave, run from it all rose in him, wanting to abscond Paul’s scorching body that is scouring these unwanted feels in him yet at the same time, wanting to escape in them, accepting the unspoken offer of temporary bliss.

“H..he..hey, P..Paul. St..stop it.” Jake whimpered, barely able to string words together, desire and alarm warring within his hormone ruled body. He gasped as he felt his ass being squeezed and fingers tracing his crack, teasing him. Jake shuddered, feeling the start of orgasm built up within him, when the fingers on his ass disappeared only to cradle the back of his head closer for Paul to meet his non-resistant lips in a hungry kiss.

Paul bit down on his lush lower lip, making him gasp, opening his mouth involuntarily and allowing him to invade. Paul kissed like he was fighting a battle and with every intention to win. Jake guilt ridden and helpless, against the experienced kisser, who knew exactly how to draw the perfect response and submission, let him.

Jake moaned closing his eyes in pleasure, and pressed against Paul’s interested body, preening under his groans and compliments as Paul dragged his wanderings lips across Jake’s jawline in a journey towards his collarbone. He is lost in the familiarity of it all, missed the confidence of touches that triggered a pooled heat below his abdomen, making him gripe in gratification. 

By trying to offer his neckline to Paul’s constantly searching lips, Jake accidentally kicked at his leg and brought Paul on top of him as he lost his balance and fell on the sand with a thump. Jake didn’t get a moment to feel or express any pain as Paul instantly turned the tangle of their limbs to his advantage by holding Jake’s hands over his head and rutting against him, eliciting desperate moans Jake tried hard to contain without much success.

Paul then leisurely captured Jake’s lips again, biting at the bottom lip and sliding his tongue inside when Jake gasped in shocked bliss. He is being ravished on the beach, in plain view should anyone care to venture their way and Jacob couldn’t bring himself to care or even freak out anymore. In fact, Jacob pretty much gave himself up, without much fight to his hormones that transformed him into a randy wolf and to Paul’s very capable and devilish mouth that turned him into a jelly, with pleasure. Subconsciously, he is aware that his inner wolf is ruling over his mind, delighting in activities Jake wouldn't otherwise indulge in, let alone participate.

Jacob was lost in the delicious sensations his body is experiencing at the mercy of Paul’s whims. He arched his back-meeting Paul’s thrusts and moaning into the kisses. At some point, he realised Paul let go of his hands to remove Jake’s shirt and tweaked his nipples and pawing his ass but he didn’t really care. Lost in delirious ecstasy, Jake dragged his nails across Paul’s broad back, moaning as his orgasm built up and his movements got more frantic. Paul kissed his way down his throat, leaving few love bites and licked his nipples without it affecting the speed of his thrusts. 

Jake reached up to fist Paul’s soft hair and drag him up for another long kiss as he reached his climax. Paul followed shortly with a groan and rolled next to him, heaving contently with an enormous smile on his swollen lips.

                                               **~***~**

Jacob basked in post-orgasmic bliss for a few glorious minutes until what happened finally registered in his mind.

He scrambled away from the older wolf and stared at him in horror. Paul was looking back at him with his usual lazy grin on his face. He hastily threw his shirt on while Paul watched him panic, clearly amused.

“What the fuck, Paul?” Jacob asked at loss for words, furious at Paul and at himself too, for putting up only token protests and going along with it in the end. This fresh guilt trip triggered a drowning pain in his chest, making his eyes sting with unshed tears.

“That’s called a hook-up. Although we didn’t exactly have sex, some people would still term it as ‘just the same.’” Paul quipped without any trace of guilt or shame for someone who just ‘hooked up’ with a teenager. Granted Paul is a teenager himself but he is older than Jacob and should have known better.

“I know what that is. I meant why?” Jacob growled, livid with Paul's casual and innocent visage.

“Really? Why? There you go again, asking stupid questions. Because I want you and you’re incredibly hot and equally receptive to my administrations. See, I know big words too.”

“That doesn’t give you a right to..to just take what you want.” Jake was pissed off and trying to hold on to his temper before he did something stupid _. ‘But you already did something stupid’_ , his traitorous mind supplied scathingly. He is surprised with Paul's confession. He never thought or even felt any indication prior to today's incident that he is a subject of the older teen's 'attentions' for the lack of better word.

“I didn’t take anything you weren’t willing to give, Jake. You know it. You’re only dragging this out like I forced you into it because then you don’t have to feel guilty for enjoying.” Paul argued, all traces of mockery gone in an instant from his twinkling eyes, with agitation taking its place instead.

“That’s bull, Paul and you know it. I said Stop, didn’t I.” Jake demanded, bitter and mortified knowing that there is a bit of truth in Paul’s words and hating it.

“Your tone is saying one thing, Jake while your body is totally contradicting the statement, and enthusiastically too. You said stop maybe once, but I happen to remember you clambering back for more and returning the favour.” Paul paused as he took note of Jacob’s dishevelled appearance, swollen lips, messed up hair from running his hands through it and few love bites blossoming crimson against the golden hues of his collarbone and slender neck.

The young adult signed deeply and focused on reading Jake’s body language and emotions using his honed wolf senses. The arousal has now completely dissipated from the teen’s scent and there is remorse and guilt in its place.

Jacob, himself is looking quite miserable as he hung his head, staring at his feet and frowning in shame. Everything about his appearance screamed despair and chagrin. 

Paul got up and slowly sauntered to Jake’s side, settling next to him nonchalant as you please. Jacob made an abortive motion to get away and then stopped, slowly turning to face Paul. He bit his lip in a nervous fashion and scowled, apparently coming to the same conclusion - it's no use crying over spilt potion.

“Look, I know this is coming a bit late, but I’m truly sorry if I really did force myself on you. But you gotta believe me, I could smell the pheromones of reciprocated desire and arousal coming from you, wouldn’t have approached like I did otherwise, swear on the Elders and our ancestors, Jake. I thought you’re simply shy and are playing hard to get because your body is so in tune with the game, it’s crazy.” Paul apologized, catching Jacob’s eyes to reassure his sincere intent. He truly did look sorry for his actions.

“Yeah...I guess you’re right.” Jake conceded gloomily. Paul waited for him to elaborate and he did so after a beat of silence.

“I don’t know what came over me. I know, I should’ve stopped or walked away but I couldn’t help reacting to your...well, your ...touches.” Jake mumbled, bashful. Paul sighed as he lifted Jacob’s chin with his hand to catch the expression featured in his warm, chocolate brown eyes.

“Jay, there is no need to be ashamed of your libidos instinctive decisions. It’s a typical healthy teenager’s reaction to be interested in getting some action whenever possible. Also, you can consider this as rebound sex that is necessary to get over your ex.”

Jacob looked up, shocked at Paul’s comment and shook his head a bit in disbelief. Paul was back to looking at him like an idiot again. Really, this dude just hooked up with him, the least Paul could freaking do is respect Jake for a couple more minutes before going back to treating him like an imbecile, again.

“You know, when someone who’s getting over a relationship hooks up with others, it’s called a rebound sex.” Paul drawled in lazy tones and Jake hit him on the arm this time, not bothered anymore to hold in that urge after what they shared.

“You gotta hit a lot harder than that if you’re planning on inflicting real injury on my person, Jake.” He laughed as Jake glared in his relative direction.

Jacob couldn’t look at the other guy, for the fear of what he would find in his understanding dark eyes. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation with anybody, let alone the hunky pack mate, he almost slept with. So, Jacob steers the topic into a different, less serious lane.

“Shut up, moron. I know what rebound sex means. God! Why do you keep explaining these stupid definitions of the obvious phrases instead of just answering the damn question?” Jacob asked, visibly exasperated at Paul’s antics.

“Because I’m so used to pulling your pigtails, it’s kind of an instinct now.” The bronze god’s solemn reply had Jake gawking at him in incredulity. _The what, now?_

“What?! I... shut up, Paul. You can’t just say something like that!”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“That’s it. that’s your answer, ‘Because’.”

“I swear to everything that is holy, Paul...”

Jake warned, clearly aware he couldn’t really make a difference even if he wished to inflict damage on the sneaky older wolf. Paul is tall, and is well built with defined muscles (than Jacob goes without saying), more successful in fights too, that was a result of his cunningness and not just his core strength. Besides after today’s incident, Jake will have trouble sparring with the experienced wolf, even if it’s for the sake of practice alone and Paul, the smug bastard, knows it. The arrogant asshole that Paul is, continues laughing until Jake huffs, and turns away from him to sulk.

“Ah..looks like princess got tired real fast. Okay, don’t burst a vein. I know what you wanted to hear. Yes, I know you had an ex back in the city. It’s obvious to anyone with eyes and bit of an experience in these matters, that you’re still pining for him. What is not so obvious to you but should be, is that you’re a teenager and it was just your first relationship and not your only one.”

“Of course, I know that. What, you think I’m retarded as well as have amnesia on top of it?” Jake began hotly, ignoring the last point.

“Did I say that? No, wait. Let me finish, alright. Then you can rant or curse all you want. It’s up to you.”

Paul waited for Jake to settle down without fidgeting and then continued, patiently listing out the facts as he sees it fit.

“It’s your first serious relationship and you’re allowed to think highly of it. Like for you, it matters more than it seems to everyone else and feels like you will die if it doesn’t work out. But guess what, Jake? People do survive their first love. In fact, Werewolves have higher love mortality rates compared to other species. Not kidding, alright. But for real though, if Leah survived Sam finding his true mate in her cousin, I am sure you will survive your break up or whatever it is, too.”

“Leah’s still miserable while Sam’s happy with his mate.”

Jacob contradicted without missing a beat, and then hung his head abashed as soon as the words left his mouth but raised his chin defiantly a minute later, to meet Paul’s gaze when he didn't get chastised for his careless words. The taller guy raised his eyes pointedly at the shorter one, glaring and continued like there was no interruption at all.

“Sam found his mate who is not Leah. Doesn’t mean Sam stopped loving her in the blink of an eye. He still does love her but not in the way he used to or the way Leah wants him to, not anymore. Leah could continue to be miserable about it, and make everyone else around her miserable too, which is incidentally what she chose to do or, she could have tried to move on. Not going to be easy or will happen overnight but she could’ve still tried. Who knows what the future holds for us? Huh. Maybe Leah will, one day.”

Jacob gulped, knowing how much Leah battled on a regular basis, watching the person she loved care for someone else, yet still unable to follow their example; and only now understanding why. He never felt more connected to Leah, than at this moment. Hearing others advise you to move on when you know for a fact that death is preferable to that option, and unable to convince them of your conviction.

Paul is still going on and Jake hastily tuned in, worried and anxious to know what exactly the wolf knew about his love affair in the winter city.

“Now, we don’t know the entire story of what happened back in the city between you and your Ex. But Jake, I can only guess it’s not good if the Elders were worried about you. I keep hearing few titbits and it is enough to pierce an accurate picture. But Listen Jake, you being like this is not making either you or us happy. Everyone is worried about you and it has been a while since we all ran together as pack because you are insistent on avoiding us. Sam allowed you space to clear your mind Jake, not to imprison yourself within four walls, rejecting social interaction. You’re still young and have yet to experience a lot in life. So, do take your time but please use any means necessary to get over it. Date someone, hook up with strangers or hell, booty call me, you know I’d be there in an instant!”

Paul waggled his thick eyebrows and Jake laughed, feeling a little better already. Paul smiled and nodded at him, poking him on his shoulder to draw attention.

“Seriously though attend school, hangout with your friends again and have some fun. Now that you got some frustration out of your system, you should find it easy to let go and relax.”

“Shut up!”

“Think about it, Jake. But first, let’s wash the evidence of our activities. Hurry up or you will be late to school.”

“Yeah...okay.”

Jake looked over towards the beach and noticed daylight casting shadows for the first time. It’s gotten late. As he walked towards the beach to clean himself, Paul touched his arm lightly, causing him to stop and look back expectantly.

“I am truly sorry, if I forced you into something you’re not ready for or god forbid even unwilling.” Paul apologized again earnestly.

“Paul, you didn’t… really. It’s not unwanted, in a way …I was just surprised about it that’s all.”

“You sure? You are not saying that just to reassure me, are you?”

“Don’t make me say it!” Jake scowled, wading towards the waves and splashing the cold salt water on his face.

“Say what?” Paul asked innocently, matching his actions and cleansing himself with water.

“You know, that ...I liked it.”

Jake grumbled softly as Paul laughed again warmly, while Jake was embarrassed thinking back to his touch starved, frantic reactions and his eager response to Paul’s thrusts. It's not like him to react that way to anyone other than ' _him_ '. But then again it had been a while since he got laid and Jake's badly missing him so maybe he projected momentary feelings on Paul? He looked up and caught Paul gazing at him in silent contemplation. he crooked a smile when he saw Jake staring back and winked.

Jacob blushed and hastily snatched his stuff from where he hoarded them away from the crashing waves. He bid a terse goodbye to Paul and quickly jogged to put some distance between them. Using the excuse of being late for school, Jake almost runs away from the crime scene of his incriminating activities.

                                              **~***~**

There is some truth in what Paul said, it’s not like he had it as bad as Leah. He shuddered thinking about what she must go through every day. It was bad enough when Jacob had access to her pain via pack connection but then he could only offer sympathy to her. Now though, he can truly empathize with her. It made him wonder what it would be like if Jake was dumped because ‘he’ found his mate; to be in love with ‘ _him_ ’ only to be discarded like a broken - unwanted toy.

Jake felt his eyes sting and heart lurch at the very thought. He doesn’t know how Leah does it but he couldn’t do it. Again, the way he feels for him, his voice a siren for Jake, he finds it hard to believe that everyone else seems to consider it as something that passes away with time.

First crush or even first love of a teenage boy. The most beautiful feeling to ever encounter but a phase nonetheless.

Jacob blinked back the tears as he came close to his school, triple checked his appearance to make sure nothing is amiss. He paid no heed to the throng of students as he mentally fixed his barriers and tried to plaster a disinterested smile on his face.

Jacob, try as he might can’t shake off the feeling that it’s so much more than a crush or a phase. Everyone who kept advising him about moving on, are missing an important part of the story that he didn't share with anyone and Jake had a lingering hope that this missing piece, is the biggest clue to the puzzle of his rebellious emotions, and it could solidify his heart’s proclamations that this is more than just a passing fantasy for Jacob, that this is the real deal.

Because sure, it might just be the consequence of his first love and subsequent heartbreak like everyone seems to think it is, but that doesn’t explain why Jacob’s feeling the way he does for a vampire!

Werewolves are meant to hunt vampires, not to make out with them or even be their mates.

But Jacob was drawn towards ‘ _him_ ’ like a moth to the fire, no, a phoenix to the sun and if he is being honest even if he never voiced this thought aloud, Jake can’t help but believe that he is a vampire’s mate. ‘ _His_ ’ mate!                 

                                              **OO~***~OO**

        


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish you all a very Merry Christmas/ Happy Hanukkah and Happy New year!  
> Hope the new year brings you guys happiness through several fics and more otps!
> 
> This chapter is really long and mostly focusing on the Gilberts. You get to see Toby through the eyes of Edward and his Gilbert family. I had Keegan Allen in mind for Toby Gilbert, most of you might know him as Toby Cavanaugh in Pretty Little Liars.  
> Hope you enjoy the fic! Thanks for the Kudos and comments!  
> xoxo

_**The Disco Age - 1980’s:** _

The last time Edward and Alice, both had an ‘all we can drink’ contest was four months ago. They both took a detour to the Chicago city, where they heard the Gilbert family was currently residing. It didn’t take long for Alice and Edward to gain an invitation to stay, once they set foot in the city to collect their necessary package. They didn’t intend to resist the offer either.

John and Carla Gilbert, were always high on providing hospitality which isn’t surprising considering the era they are from; and it’s hard to turn down their generous offer of food and company, when the older couple focused their energy into it. Besides Edward always liked the Sweet pair and considered them as his extended family, the fun Aunt and Uncle from the Windy city. The older Gilberts are like a goofy version of grandparents, who always tried to feed you and make sure you had fun whenever you visit. In spite of, Toby Gilbert’s presence Edward always looked forward to visiting them and despite the blond’s presence, he always enjoyed his stay.

The Gilbert family owned rights to a blood donation company that distributed blood bags to several hospitals in few states; through sneaky means enough to never worry about hunting animals for the sake of survival or losing control near humans, an insatiable hunger for human blood drives. The latter of which Edward and Alice had to suffer initially after re-acquainting with their original appetite. The youngest Cullens have got it under control now, mostly, although one could never predict their binge sessions which are fortunately declining with major time gaps in between.

The Cullens and Hales, always had fun hanging out with the Gilbert kids, even enjoyed pulling pranks and participating in mock contests to see who is better, all in the name of good fun though.

    **~***~**

For a while there, it seemed as though both Gilberts and Cullens, would be joined in a bond, stronger than friendship. Edward Cullen dated Emma Gilbert for a brief stint in the late 80’s. They both had a shared love for literature (both classic and modern) and traveling to lesser known places for exploring, bordering on the lines of obsession, that brought them together in the first place. It didn’t take long for Edward to get enticed by Emma’s sparkling blue eyes, that resembled sky on a cloudless day to start dating her, and getting into a physical relationship after being friends for just two years.  

It couldn’t be more than six months when the duo had come to the same conclusion that they are better off as good friends. Edward was bit worried as to how things would stand between the Cullens and Gilberts after that, as everyone were excited when they first showed signs of interest in each other. Everyone except for Toby ‘ _poker face & mind_’ Gilbert that is.

Edward remembers as though it was yesterday, Toby studying him intensely when Emma and him, announced they were dating, without making any comments unlike his enthusiastic, extended family. His thoughts blocked from Edward, as always were already a huge frustration at that point.

See Edward never considered Toby’s move to block him from his mind as personal, in fact he would recommend this move to anyone who has the power or skills to pull it off; he gets that people deserve their privacy. and it’s not like Edward wanted to be burdened with this unique ability in the first place, even though at times it is a huge advantage. But Toby never speaks of what he’s thinking about either, causing Edward to be wary of him on instinct, someone to look out for.

“You ever mistreat her Cullen, intentionally or otherwise, and you could bet your mind reading bony ass I’d kick the fuck out of it after lighting it on fire.” Daniel Gilbert growled, flexing his biceps in a threatening manner. Sara was glowering at him from across the room waiting for her twin to be done so she could voice out the threats running in a loop in her mind, which are far more spooky and ingenious than Danny could ever come up with. Edward simply nodded at both, accepting and acknowledging their concerns in one move.

The bulky brunette posed an intimidating picture, inducing fear in lesser beings but Edward is more than capable of warding stronger vampires than Daniel, to be affected by it. He chose to stay silent however, knowing this is a rite of passage one must go through with the close kin of their partners in the early stages of courting.

Barely two days later, the Gilbert twins once again cornered Edward for a private talk in their Wine cellar when he ventured downstairs to grab a fresh packet of chilled O+. Sara stared daggers at him when Edward didn’t offer any rebuttal once Daniel is done with his piece. She waited few seconds more to see if he will break his silence this time and then added in a haughty confident tone, “We assure you will not see it coming despite your special abilities or whatever!”

Edward was about to speak up and put an end to their increasingly annoying ambushes when he hears the tell-tale sounds of a particularly sneaky vampire descending the stairs of the cellar. Now, Ed had heard the opinion of everyone from both the Gilbert and Cullen families regarding his move to date Emma. Mostly good and some neutral thoughts but if there’s one opinion Ed has yet to hear and wanted to, then it’s from Tobias Gilbert. So, he holds off from making any remarks and waits patiently. Ed briefly wondered if Toby was in on this ambush and was being fashionably late, to make a dramatic entrance. If so, Score one to Toby on actual surprise ambush grounds.

Toby entered the chamber then, lips curving into a familiar smirk and Edward was understandably curious, to see how the emotionally closed off blond will subject him with his protective side. Probably using veiled threats and subtle predictions of harm in between smirks and superior attitude, as _Enigmatic_ seems to be Tobias middle name. It could very well be too as none of them, not even the guy’s adopted family included, happens to know the dude's complete name except for what he disclosed, which is nothing.

The slender Gilbert stopped for a moment blinking at the tableau presented, the expectant looks tossed his way, and seized the situation up instantly. Not in on the ambush then, Ed concluded. His face giving away nothing as usual, the only indication that Toby found the entire hostage situation hilarious is his glittering bluish grey eyes, a sure sign of repressing mirth that Edward had come to learn in the intervening years.

Toby shrugged carelessly when his adopted sister, Sara raised a perfectly plucked dark eyebrow at him, and continued his stride towards the wine collection corner ignoring the refrigerator containing blood packets in foremost corner of the room. He ambled around taking his time in picking wine but made no move to join the conversation. Leisure steps echoed, flooding Ed with disappointment as Toby walked away without any comment.

Daniel back to glaring at Edward, continued angrily. “Listen Cullen, don’t think you could get away with anything because we happen to like you. Now that you’re dating our cousin, we have our eyes on you. Make no mistake, we won’t hesitate to tear you into pieces if Em is hurt because of you.”

Edward barely succeeded in not rolling his eyes and throwing up his hands in air at their melodramatic words. He is starting to get suspicious if there’s any camera planted nearby because this confrontation has Spanish soap opera written all over it. He wondered briefly if there is a Vampire equivalent to Candid camera show available that he is not aware of and if he is being Punked. 

Toby snickered from his dark corner where he is hiding in the shadows, breaking him out of his thoughts and reminding Edward that he has a front row eyewitness to the ridiculous drama he is currently being forced to take part in.

_Great! That’s exactly what he needs, more ammunition for Toby to make fun of and look down on him. He cannot believe that guy doesn’t have anything, not even a single thing to say to him for going out with his sister. Heck, if their roles were reversed, Ed would have plenty to say to Toby and none of them polite. Still, laughing from a corner like it doesn’t concern him the slightest, what a guy!_

Sara Gilbert mistaking his disbelief harshly commented, “Don’t think our concerns are unfounded even if they might seem over the top for you, Edward. We heard all about your dalliances in the past firsthand from your sisters. We are aware that your relationships always start off promising, passionate and perhaps even bit adventurous but are undoubtedly short lived, ending with the other party heartbroken and in tears.”

He took in a sharp breath along with the unkind but true words. Put like that, he can see where the Gilberts are coming from. But Edward truly never intended to hurt anyone he dated. Yes, he is wholly committed and devoted to finding his true mate, yet there are times when he’s either frustrated with his fruitless search or comes across a promising potential that he is convinced to give it a go. Give in to dating, hook-ups, casual fun and all the other perks everyone who is single and non-committed is freely utilizing. So, why shouldn’t he? Only, they are never enough for him. Sure, Ed gives in to these temptations every once in a while, (he’s not a saint nor has he taken up a vow of Chastity) but the urge to seek the one who makes him whole never truly diminishes and sooner or later, it ignites his insides with a fiery passion once the embers of his latest flame flickers down to ashes.

“Yeah, quite the Casanova aren’t you, Ed? Had to admit, I didn’t think of you as the playboy type, what with your frequent proclamations of searching for ‘the one’!” Daniel exclaimed, earning Sara’s fierce scowl and bringing Edward back to earth again.

Edward could see from the corner of his eyes that Toby is paying attention to them now, from his straight posture and fingers playing with the bottle corks. Toby hadn’t moved from the third aisle for quite some time now and the fact that he didn’t leave already after selecting the Chateau Sisqueille, could only mean that he is interested in Edward’s reply.

_Finally, a normal reaction – at least as normal as can be expected from the current scenario._

It is possible that Toby is concerned about Emma after all, just unsure or unwilling to express it visibly like her cousins. He could be shy or have a reserved personality, even be emotionally repressed since birth for all Edward knows. Or it is conceivable that Edward is jumping to conclusions based solely on assumptions with insufficient data from Toby’s unpredictable behavior and reactions.

Emma might not be his true mate but she is a lovely person, whom he wouldn’t mind getting to know more personally. She knows that he is not in for the long run and is okay with it. They both wanted to live in the now, for the time being and explore their relationship as it grows without any constraints. Edward is glad to meet a girl who thoroughly agrees with him on the ‘ _living in the moment_ ’ relationship and who isn’t secretly planning on changing his mind or letting fate take its course, preferably in the direction of their liking.

Most girls and some guys he’d dated in the past, agreed to the same mantra knowing he is emotionally unavailable but still investing and secretly hoping he would change his mind later. In Edward’s defense, these guys were absolute delight to hang out with the exception of the occasional nagging thoughts of how ‘they’ would make a great and forever-kind of a pair. So, he went into casual relationships with them knowing better and when he invariably dumped them, he had to, the result almost always included tears and detailed curses.

Not Emma though. She, like him is holding out for someone else. Unlike him, Emma knows who she wants but cannot have. It’s not his tale to tell and therefore, decides to express himself in a way that would reassure her family of his intentions towards their youngest kin.

He could read their pissed off body language, and thoughts from the twins that they were nowhere near done with him. So, the ever-cautious Cullen, waits till all the Gilberts in the cellar sorted their thoughts and are done expressing them, and in meantime composes a satisfactory answer to soothe their fears.

Edward responds calmly, the moment he observed Sara and Daniel were done with their promises of physical pain on his person, should there ever come a scenario where Edward hurts Emma which he is adamant is not going to happen.

“I understand your concerns and be certain of, should I ever hurt Emma, which I wouldn’t do and definitely not intentionally, but if I did…then trust me when I say, I won’t be defending myself when you guys invariably attack me.”

Sara huffs in annoyance, not entirely satisfied with his sincerity whereas Dan relaxes his stance audibly at the reassurance. Toby resumes his unhurried loitering, drawing notice where his presence was forgotten momentarily by his kin.

“Anything you want to add, Toby?” The attractive 5 Ft 7 inches tall brunette called out in a desperate attempt to browbeat Edward before he decided to walk away.

He didn’t understand what the dark eyed girl is driving at since according to him the purpose of their confrontation is achieved - Edward promising to love and care for Emma. Nonetheless, if anyone could goad him into sticking around for an uncomfortable heart-to-heart chat, it would be the silver eyed devil.

The off-beat Vampire raised a pale eyebrow at the underlying demand in her words and with a displaced puzzled look remarked, “Me? I don’t have anything to say to Edward on this matter. Perhaps you should beseech him to wholly account for all your stated concerns?”

Toby moved around to lean artfully against the wall, appearing bored except for the challenging glint in his eyes that speak volumes of his interest in this conversation.

Edward is bemused along with Sara at Toby’s apparent disinterest in joining the confrontation when Daniel jumps in exclaiming wildly, “Ah, you mean the promiscuous part? I’m intrigued by that too!”

The brunette simply raised her head skywards as Toby shrugged at their brother’s antics. “Danny, what Toby intends to convey here is about Ed’s life ambition of finding his mate and how that will effect Emma when…unless she is your mate?” She turned around midway through completing her sentence, visibly hopeful that Edward would claim it as true. But he didn’t say anything, uneasy at the direction their probing questions are leading to.

Surprisingly Toby came to his rescue, chiding Sara for unwittingly making a Vampire social faux pas. “It’s rude to ask a question like that to a vampire, especially to one who’s a believer and in pursuit of a true mate. In any case, I think it’s clear that lover-boy here is going to devote his time exclusively to Em from now onwards. Unless, he happens to miraculously stumble upon his mate. Isn’t that right, Edward?”

Regardless of being grateful for his timely intervention, Edward had to grit his teeth as a hot flare of anger lit his insides when Toby started talking about his mate in a careless manner. It is true that one does not broach the topic of mates directly to their better halves as possessiveness along with quick offense is one of the popular traits of their species.

Edward conscious of the cloudy gaze and sharp mind accessing his reaction agreed at length, “Something like that.”   

“There you go, wonder twins. Mission accomplished. Edward has given his word and I believe it’s time to properly invite him into our fold now that the formalities and threats have been dealt with.” Toby smirked that infuriating and all knowing, smug grin in his direction. As he walked past Edward, he laid a hand on his shoulder and voiced an earnest “Mazel tov, bro!” that is at odds with the insincere shine in his grey eyes.

The conversation soon dwindled after that, Edward exhibiting awkwardness once Toby left with his 1940 wine. Daniel hugged him enthusiastically, welcoming him into the family officially whilst a less subdued Sara proclaimed the same.   

                                                   **~***~**

Edward was prepared for the onslaught of protectiveness from Emma’s family but as the older brother of Em, Toby Gilbert’s reaction was bit, okay a lot off. Even when they mutually agreed to call their relationship off, Dan and Sara were bit short with him, for a few weeks until they finally understood their break up was amicable and no broken hearts were involved in the process; barring Toby, he just looked conceited and started talking about sports. An excellent diversion tactic, in any other situation well appreciated for. Edward can’t help the warning bells that rang when Toby used it to steer the conversation away instead of participating like expected.

Toby was never mad at Edward or even gave the whole ‘ _stake your heart should you ever hurt her_ ’ speech for dating his sister either, that he received from her cousins. In fact, looking back now, it was almost like Toby knew there’s no future for them together as partners, so he didn’t bother to be worried about it?

_How the hell is that even possible, if Edward is right in the first place? Toby is no seer or oracle or Psychic. If he is, Alice who shares similar abilities would be able to and have outed him ages ago. As it is, she has no clue if Toby is special like them. Even when Alice focused to get a reading (future or otherwise) on Toby upon Edward’s request and blatant bribe, she was unable to glean anything new except what Toby himself had shared (past) and murky flashes of Toby with his family (future)._

For about a millionth time now, Edward speculated if the Mercury eyed teen had any exceptional powers that the rest of his family were unaware of. Tobias Gilbert’s ability to focus on random stuff to avoid displaying his current thoughts at any given time is impressive. But that could be due to his meditation or concentration prowess? For all one knows Toby is like Alice or even Spock! There is also the probability that his paranoia is acting up, rambling nonsense. It drives Edward insane sometimes.

Edward had doubted initially if the sullen vampire was into Emma for a second. But no, that’s not it, as Toby was dating this other vampire Caroline, at that time. It didn’t help that he doesn’t know anything about this guy other than the strange fact his eyes appear to be a mix of silver and blue, also hazel at times. Although none of the other Gilbert members have an ability to keep their private thoughts safe (or something else for that matter), they didn’t know much about Toby to give Edward an insight either. The basic info regarding a person, someone just knows after living with them for a while, read decades, was missing here, which was rather baffling for him.

_How could you call yourself family yet not know nothing important about one of you and simply take it for granted?_

Edward knew from a peak into John and Carla’s minds that Toby has been living with the Gilberts since the early 1930’s. No exact date offered just that they had come across him one day and eventually decided to adopt him like a stray dog. Didn’t push when Toby hadn’t wanted to talk about his human life or his vampire past and simply accepted him as their son. _Okay, one can understand the desperation that drove the lonely husband and wife, for a child so much that they were unwilling to push and lose what they clearly considered a gift._

_But Daniel, Sara and Emma too? Really?!_

How can they simply see Toby as their brother yet never inquire as to how he got turned into a vampire and not be interested about his human past? Or even know more details than basic stuff people who have been living together for a while do. What, they never exchanged notes on whose life sucked the most? Not even once about the things this era has it different from their original timeline, brief summaries, nada?

“Toby’s an amazing guy. Just brilliant, y’know. He saved our lives by turning us and then later teaching us how to survive and all. He’s just bit reserved that’s all, doesn’t like to talk about himself. But Toby’s always been patient with us, willing to lend a hand and helpful shoulder for others as well. God knows, Sara and I had talked his ears off during the initial years but never once did he complain or even get annoyed. He’s such an incredible guy…I just couldn’t get myself to pry or do something that would make him uncomfortable, you know. It didn’t feel right. Having him in our lives, hell just having Toby around feels like a gift, a blessing.

I know it sounds crazy, Ed. But believe me when I say, every single one in this family feels the same way about Toby and none of us want nor will do anything to jeopardize that. If Toby doesn’t want to talk about himself or if he says there’s nothing to say, then it’s the truth and we honor his wishes.” Emma had explained after the tenth time or so Edward bought up the opaqueness of Toby’s history and their lack of interest. He could get that her sentiments are truly shared within the rest of the family.

Edward knew better than to follow up this investigation with the twins but figured Danny is his best shot considering Sara worships the ground Toby walks on.

“What new can I tell you about my brother Toby that you haven’t already heard or seen by now? Besides, why the sudden curiosity now and why me?” Daniel asked when Edward broached the topic near him a few days later.

“Emma is all praises and I don’t need to ask Sara to know what she thinks of your brother. It’s just that I haven’t had a single intimidating conversation with Toby since I started dating Emma and I wondered if I’m missing something here that might have been obvious from the start.” He somehow managed to cook up a decent story behind his tenacious enquiry.

“Oh that! Don’t you worry about it, Edward. Toby’s simply wired that way. He doesn’t believe in the ‘ _scaring the date_ ’ routine we pulled. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t like you dating Em or anything. He’s always been quietly supportive anytime we introduced someone to the family.” Dan assured with a smile and a consoling pat on the back. “Really? Cause I feel like I hardly know the guy. Sure, I can see the evidence when I unintentionally read all your thoughts but I can’t make any background info on him.” Edward pressed on.

“Hmm…for someone who is charmingly gregarious, Toby is quite reticent. In all these years we lived with him, Toby has never once offered any personal details – be it history or his current affairs, pun intended.” Dan laughed, thinking back on early memories illustrating Sara’s ire and Emma’s quiet brooding whenever Toby refused to divulge his whereabouts or the company (read lovers) he kept. Edward focused on the key detail where Toby disappeared to parts unknown ranging from days to weeks every few years or so.

“Yeah, I get the whole keeping it a secret from the girls’ thing,” Edward doesn’t really (it’s better to reveal than face the dire consequences) but figures flattery will pave the way where curiosity couldn’t, “but you must have heard something from Toby. Surely, he wouldn’t say no when you asked.”

Daniel was quiet for few seconds before replying, “Well, I wanted to ask after like the fourth time Toby skipped town or at least that’s what I think…you know, not in a nosy manner but simply if the guy wanted some company. Heck, I did after being stuck in the house with the girls all day for weeks on end and they’re my biological family. Toby’s like, ‘ _brother I love you cause you’re all my family and everything but a dude needs a break every now and then. I need to just take off and be on my own for a bit – get my groove on, and I can’t do that with someone I know tagging along, physically or mentally._ ’ After that, I never got the itch to ask again because Toby’s right. Your business is just that, yours. Anyway, Toby’s only closemouthed where his feelings and private life is concerned, everything else like I said, a cool conversable guy.”

Listening to the impassioned speech, Edward couldn’t stop his treacherous mind from highlighting Toby’s dialogue that sounded way too much like the blond knew exactly what to say to keep Dan from snooping, almost like Toby read his mind. Or not. Toby has proved himself to be devious when required and no matter how much Edward argued otherwise no one had ever believed him. Maybe, the Lucifer wannabe cleverly stringed his words to seem legit while draining anyone who pursued, of their will to find out more about him.

This theory is starting to make sense by the minute as Ed found himself shrugging half-heartedly and giving up when Daniel added, “You could always hang out more with Toby, if you wanted to get to know him better now that we’re all a family. I mean, your mind reading skills will undeniably come in use as you have so many questions about his life.” Like Ed’s in a hurry to announce to the world just how useful his skills are where Toby Gilbert is involved.

Edward hated the mystery that surrounded Toby, especially as some primal part of him identifies that vampire as his rival, threat even. It could be because of their similar ages or that Toby actually bested him the few times they went up against each other in their so called friendly games. While Edward had never been insecure in his abilities, Toby somehow manages to piss him off and belittle him by simply being present in the vicinity. There were times it had upset Edward, for being so petulant when obviously the other vampire clearly had no problems with him but the other times, it just makes Edward aware of the dangerous edge he was walking on and how close he gets to losing it sometimes.

                                       **~***~**

_**The Jazz Age - 1920’s:** _

Mr. & Mrs. Gilbert, a married couple in their early 30’s, who prefers to be called John and Carla by friends, were close in age with the eldest Cullens. Neighbors in their human life, Carla and John, were true soul mates who were willing to follow each other in death, only fate stepped in to give them a second chance, they had thought was forever lost to them.

It was the time of war and disease back then. John Gilbert had returned after serving his country and saw a widowed Carla Roset, who held the ownership rights to his heart since they were little kids, that John decided to finally confess his everlasting love for her. John thought his chance was gone when the love of his life got married, to Thatcher of all people, who lived right next to him.

John Gilbert, although tall, dark and handsome enough to secure any girl he wanted, never married after that, unable to see himself with anyone other than Carla Roset and neither could he move on with the newlyweds right next door to him.

His parents were devastated upon hearing their only son refusing to settle down and is planning to remain single for the rest of his life. They tried to sway John’s decision to no avail, pleaded, threatened, begged and finally accepted that there is no changing his mind. They were even prepared to accept another man if that’s the reason behind their kid’s depression and willingness to commit to a lonely life. But John cleared them from that notion quick, explained how his heart isn’t his to give to another maiden as its current owner is spoken for. Well, after that John’s parents never broached the topic of matrimony again.

So, after years of agony caused from watching the person you love be with someone else (the guy you cannot stand), and his own parents suffering in silence, John left for war when the call came, travelled overseas and by some wild stroke of luck survived through it all to return home.

It was never the soldier's intention to speak about his closeted feelings towards the beautiful blonde, and drive a wedge between the happy couple so the suffering brunet never did. With Thatcher out of the picture though, there is nothing stopping John from making his move after an appropriate passage of time, for the mourning widow of course.

Finding out that his feelings are very much requited and returned is the like a dream come true for John. He started courting the fair maiden, and was looking forward to proposing her to make an honest man out of him by the end of the week.

Just when they believed it was happily ever after for them, the light eyed blonde found out that she was sick with the very thing that took her husband’s life. The plague.

Carla who had loved John with all her heart, but was unable to say anything due to social norms and culture back then had married Thatcher, the exact opposite of John, whom her parents approved. She tried her best to live a happy life with her husband but several miscarriages and guilt, kept her a constant prisoner in a personal hell of her own making. Living next door to the Man, she lost her heart to; who for some reason never married and left to participate in a war without a second thought.

Clara didn’t know whether to be relived or distraught when John left for the battlefield. Worried about his safety and yet knowing at least now, she can make a genuine effort to love her husband without constant reminders of what could have been a happy life for her and John nearby.

Thatcher died before she could make any amends, guilty that she neither loved nor cared for the man she was married to. While her husband had never been less than respectful towards her, they never had a shot at happiness what with the miscarriages and sorrow that followed the pair like the rivers running their course towards the sea.

When the handsome hero finally confessed to sharing the same feelings towards her, Clara thought her fate had finally turned around. They were planning to elope and get married in a faraway city, to get away from the inevitable slander that is bound to arise in their small town and to start afresh. But the nasty plague and her terrible fate caught up with her, and John being the honorable man in love that he is, refused to let her go. He was with Clara all the way through her illness, even though John never made an official vow binding him so, and in turn the sickness consumed him too. Even though they never took vows in the church to each other much as they wanted to do, they still followed them religiously; till death do us part.

Fortunately, Destiny has different plans in store for them. A lurking stranger, who had witnessed Clara and John’s teary goodbyes to what could have been a new chapter in their lives, offered to help them get their happy ending they rightfully deserved. Naively, they both thought the dark eyed stranger was talking about marrying them in their hospital room before they snuffed it. Only what the mysterious dark stranger did for them, turned out to be the greatest gift they had ever received in their entire human lives.

He turned them.

After that, it was a matter of learning how to blend in, disappearing every few years and mastering to control blood lust from betraying their secret to the unsuspecting world. For two people, who had to fight all their lives to reach this milestone in their lives, it didn’t seem like a hard battle. They thanked the Vampire for his generous gift and vowed to never misuse or reveal it by taking an innocent life. The couple feasted on animal blood and choose to drink from only close to death humans to suffice their hunger pangs.

John and Clara had each other, which is the only thing that mattered to them after all. For a very long time, they were happy leading domesticated lives of solitude and bliss. Then one day, the happy spouses came across Tobias AKA Toby, another vampire like them, who is looking for shelter in the harsh winter to avoid the curiosity of humans in their small town.

It bought out the parental instincts the Gilberts never thought they would get to experience ever, to the surface. They didn’t dare voice their hope in fear of jinxing the good fortune served to them so far.

It was Tobias, who requested if he could stay with the Gilberts for a little while, way after the cold winds had long passed and then later agreed without much fuss to continue traveling with them, when the husband and wife decided to leave town for obvious reasons. The pale boy was extremely well mannered and quiet, always helping around in the house, the perfect son anyone could ever wish for, but opting to keep to himself than to socialize with others.

Tobias never did talk much about where he had come from nor his past. The Gilberts understood it to mean through an unspoken agreement, to never broach the topic with the lad either. Afraid it would cause the young man to up and leave them, taking offense. They all lived for a while without attracting any trouble or conflict, blending as the quintessential family, picture perfect in disguise with their complementing looks.

Until one day, Tobias referred to himself as their son (not as a guest like they’d expected), to a meddling landlord showing them to their new house in town. He asked them humbly later in the privacy of their sparse dining room, if the two of them would be interested in adopting Tobias as their son, and to forgive him if he had overstepped any boundaries with his inane request. This was everything Clara and John had ever hoped for, the moment they set their eyes on the handsome blond who looked lonely and lost, when he approached them for shelter.

The days flew by as the charming young man stayed with them, the more it felt right with married twosome and meant to be. So, the Gilberts made it official from that day forth onwards. Tobias, their son is cherished and loved, a blessing from the gods, and his past is all but forgotten as it didn’t matter to them except that he is here, part of their family now.

Like another unexpected miracle, the partners had received another shot at their American dream through Tobias, a normal life with the white picket fence and so it began. And later, few good decades down the line, they had further additions to their happy cluster when they found the twins and their cousin on brink of death. Upon Toby’s suggestion and under his guidance, they turned the three injured kids and transformed their lives forever. Life is finally good for the Gilberts, as it should have (rightfully) been for them, all those years ago.

A fairy tale that came true with few twists along the way. Nevertheless, a happy one!

                                       **OO~***~OO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toby Gilbert:  
>   
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knock, Knock!  
> Who's there?  
> Green eyed.  
> Green-eyed who?  
> The Green-eyed monster everyone's waiting for! ;) 
> 
> xoxo

**_5 Months Ago (November):_ **

Edward walked up the carpet stairs to the second floor of the Gilberts House, to dump his bags in the guest room that he had claimed as his ages ago. Alice had left for some much-needed local shopping spree; the minute Emma walked in with her sister/cousin Sara who suggested a girls night out. Edward had respectfully declined their offer to join, no thank you, stating he wanted a quiet night to relax and kick start his vacation. Clara respected his choice and didn’t push like her kids.

“You sure that you don’t want to join us Ed?” Emma asked, flipping her blonde curls from her shoulder as she was getting into the backseat of the red and flashy convertible SUV with Sara behind the wheel. Alice already bucked up next to Sara snorted at the mention of Edward and shopping in one sentence.

Edward put on his best bitchy face to match his sister’s as he replied, “Positive.”

Clearly woebegone at the thought of leaving Edward behind, Emma said, “Danny’s out with his friends’ pub crawling so I won’t expect him to be home anytime soon. But hopefully Toby will be back early, so you won’t be alone for long.”

Edward struggled to not let a scowl break out, his hazel eyes turning dark like his mood when Toby is mentioned, aware that four pairs of earnest eyes are focused on him. He gave a strained smile to show his appreciation for their concern and said he will manage somehow, his firm refusal undeterred by Clara’s casual encouragement to join them.

Sara offered when Emma still looked a bit unsure, tapping fingers against the wheel impatiently, “Whether you want to join us or not is totally up to you, Ed. Not like this is your first rodeo in town. Have fun or call us when you’re bored, and we’ll come pick you up. Now if you girls are done, let’s go people! We are way behind on schedule.”

Alice snickered in the silence that followed, her eyes clearing up from the glassy look - a sure sign she had a vision recently, “Aww…Em, don’t worry about Edward, I’m sure he will be fine. In fact, he will have a great time tonight hanging out by himself.” She winked at the quizzical look he sent towards her, masking out whatever she saw of his future by thinking _‘Oh, you will just have to wait and ...enjoy it!’_

Edward shrugged, used to Alice’s antics by now and her tendency to hide the visions she deemed fun from him, from time to time, preferring him to ~~savour~~ suffer from the mystery of it all. He is still reeling from all the plans the girls have running in their minds at that moment. Edward couldn’t believe they wanted him to accompany them while they have plans of hitting the strip club. Not that he is averse to seeing some hot guys slowly losing their clothes, but Edward rather not have his sister and ex nearby to watch. _Geez, talk about buzzkill!_

Clara gave her routine instructions to the three shopaholic girls to _‘drive safely’_ and _‘have fun’_ despite them being near immortals by human standards. _Mothers, really_. They will never truly stop worrying about their kids. Em and Alice chirped _‘sure’_ in unison while Sara rolled her eyes before hitting the gas like she’s behind the wheels of a getaway car after a bank robbery.

Clara and Edward waved good bye, unconsciously flinching a little from the godawful screeching released by the red SUV’s abused tires and settled before the 64 inches television for some polite chit chat in between casual channel surfing.

Just his luck, he couldn’t help grumbling that Daniel was out with his buddies and will be returning late, so Edward was stuck in the house to be entertained by Toby, when he shows up, that is. Danny wouldn’t bother him to party or observing enough to be cautious about, unlike his siblings. Danny, who is simple, and an open book will be a good company, where Ed doesn’t have to worry about being on an edge and to second guess his actions.

Clara Gilbert was kind enough to offer to stay but he can see (and read from her thoughts) that she would have to cancel her appointment with a dear friend to do so. After much insistence that he doesn’t need to be babysat and this doesn’t make him think any less of the Gilberts hospitality for not entertaining a guest and to please follow their previously scheduled appointments; Clara agreed to leave, reminding Edward once again that Toby will be home soon.

 

“Toby should be back soon, it’s school night. If you need anything son just give a call to me or Toby, not that he will be out late. You know where everything is at in the house, so please feel free. This is your home too.”

“Thanks Clara, you know I will. You just enjoy yourselves with your friends.” Edward reassured her, and she left after much deliberation.

 

Since it’s still kinda early, he decides to go for a prowl and take in the city’s highlights to kill time preliminary to Toby’s wonderful company. He hung out in a bar for some time, drowning shots but had to leave when his broody stance in the corner started attracting interested glances. He is in no form for a company tonight. Ambling on the cold, sparse streets of an otherwise active city, he let himself fall back to his dark thoughts, a familiar ground these days. Edward reminded himself repeatedly that he was being silly, and to have a good time while he can, before he is subjected to the presence of one smug and annoying vampire. It didn’t actually feel much different to what he suffered back in Forks. Edward is stuck between one exasperating human and an infuriating vampire.

Things with Bella have been a bit tense lately, what with her increasing demands to turn her into a vampire. He’s getting exhausted, with all the constant tension back in forks and now that her young wolf friend was on a vacation or whatever it is, Bella has been even more unbearable towards him with her constant clingy attitude. It’s gotten tiring real fast. He didn’t realise how much the young Black’s presence has impacted his life until the teen’s absence hit him square.

 

“I don’t get why YOU have to accompany Alice and not Jasper?” Bella had whined when Edward first broke news of his intending trip out of state, fabricating the important details like their true purpose and destination.

He lied through his teeth, frustrated with her repetitive borderline crazy queries. “Because like I said earlier, Jasper didn’t know these people and Alice needs their help to settle few documents.”

“Yeah...okay.” Bella dragged the words, petulant at the logical reply provided in face of her childish protests. She suddenly perked up, grinning and exclaimed, “hey! How about if I come along with you guys? It will be fun Ed, like taking a vacation. We both can _‘hang out’_ in New Jersey while Alice gets her paperwork finalized.”

Edward was pretty sure at that very moment, he gave all the sculptures carved from marble in Greece a run for their money with the way he stood still, shell-shocked and losing what little colour that was left in his face at her unexpected suggestion. Neither he nor Alice have considered the (absurd) prospect of Bella offering to tag along with them. He stared at the loudmouth of a girl in horror, oscillating between offering her excuses and outright denial. The heart shaped face is glowing with smugness as the brunette clasped her pale hands thoughtfully, no doubt already planning their supposed itinerary to the last seconds. He finally settled on a mild reprimand to avoid getting ensnared in these kinds of situations, now or in future.

He didn’t entirely discard the option of running in the opposite direction of Forks as inhumanly as possible, observing the mud brown eyes lit up manically with uncontained excitement. In fact, his desire got strengthened by the second observing the barely suppressed glee in his supposed girlfriend.

“Nobody goes to New Jersey for a vacation let alone to hang out, Bella. Even if NJ happened to be a tourist’s paradise, I wouldn’t be taking you with me.” He continued, a loyal NYC fan at heart, putting up a hand to stop the annoyed teen from interrupting his rant. “Alice and I will be busy during the entire stay, dealing with paperwork pertaining to some of our properties and running other important errands. We’re not even sure how long it will take. Besides, what will you tell your father? What about your education? You can’t skip school for few weeks straight.” Edward gritted out.

Bella dismissed his reservations with a nonchalant shrug. “School’s no big deal, Alice or you could convince the administration from flipping out. It’s not like I won’t have the rest of the eternity to graduate high school over and over again. As for my dad, we can come up with something. It will be good practice for when you finally turn me, and I’ll have to disappear along with you guys.”

“No.” He snapped at once. Bella was taken back at his hostile tone, not really used to receiving blatant objections from Edward nor his ire. “No way.” He repeated after taking a deep breathe to compose himself. “Like I said, we don’t know how long it will take, for all I know, it could take at least few weeks for us to return. As for me TURNING you, I thought we’re pretty clear on that subject. It’s NOT happening...AT ALL. Let it go.”

Bella huffed and turned away, upset with him but at this point Edward honestly didn’t give a damn. Hell, moments like this make him even more mad that he cannot read her thoughts at all. Edward knows for sure that Bella is ignoring his decision of turning her, also has an idea that she’s planning on appealing to his other family members not knowing that they wouldn’t go against his wishes in this aspect. He screwed up big this time, by getting Bella involved in his world. He should have listened to family when they first raised objections against the fragile human.

He walked towards her window and jumped without giving Bella a backwards glance. She didn’t extend her usual arguments that followed whenever Edward rejected her _‘let me be a creature of night’_ proposals. He knew after an entire year of dating her that Bella wouldn’t be giving up so easy and is probably gearing up for a round two. Which is why, he is grateful to Alice for implying to Bella the date of their journey to be next week when in fact, they were leaving for Chicago City at the crack of dawn tomorrow.

Really, this fight couldn’t have occurred at a more fortune moment. Now, not only does this give Edward a great chance to leave Forks without a clinging and frowning Bella clutching at him, it also gives the exhausted Vampire a perfect excuse to stop contacting his nightmare of a girlfriend for a few weeks straight at least. All he had to do was drop few texts in the beginning to pacify her and switch off his mobile later.

_Thank Lucifer for small miracles!_

 

                                            **~***~**

At first, Edward was fascinated with Bella when he realized that he couldn’t read her thoughts, excited he could finally learn to crack the mystery behind Toby’s mind blocks by observing her but regrettably for him, Bella had figured out his secret before he could accomplish his goal. Then he decided to date her as she seemed pleasantly different than the rest of his idiot classmates and people he had come across in recent times, also to see what makes the clumsy human tick, in the name of science of course.

 

One thing lead to another, with occasional shoves from the supernatural community and now Edward had to keep looking behind his shoulder every damn minute, worried about what new dangers got dragged into the Bella-forks deadly combo magnet, the chances of the fragile peace treaty being violated and then, Bella herself. It’s not that he didn’t like the girl, he did surprisingly. Life was never dull with that girl around. How could it be, when she attracts more trouble than a black hole, and Edward somehow always ends up sucked right in the middle of it? The past decade or so, life has been bit too peaceful for his liking, nothing new or exciting. Add to that, the former two years Edward felt agitated and on the edge like he’s supposed to be doing something. Hopelessly muddled by his restless thoughts and feeling of missing that which is right under his nose, Ed got back into the playing field. It wasn’t really bad, being with Bella; she was unique, at first. It also helped that the restless feeling abated when he was with her but since the last few months, the fidgetiness is back like a revenge. Lately though, Edward was wondering if it all had been a huge mistake from his part. If he should have just walked away before things had come down to this…

 

The delusional girl wanted to be one of them which he doesn’t see happening at all, nope. He fed her a bullshit story about not wanting to lose her soul when in reality he didn’t want to lose his. Not in the literal sense but mostly that the transition process is a huge deal; to be turned into a vampire is a matter of life and death. At least Edward ~~thought~~ felt so. A Vampire’s life isn’t as glamorous as the TV shows and Hollywood makes it to be and having had to experience it to avoid a dire fate, Edward knows better than most, to not inflict it upon someone just because they happen to think it’s cool. Otherwise it’s just plain rude and disrespectful to your own life and to all those who lost their lives at the menacing hands of the vampire race. Not to mention the pain it brings to the person’s living family members who must suffer for the rest of their lives, not knowing that their loved ones are alive (in a way) and chose to inflict this agony on them.

Not that many are considerate about this fact but still. Edward also believes that people who don’t have it in them to be a responsible member of the vampire species (abiding by their rules yada yada) must not **ever** be turned for the sake of both human and vampire population. And Bella fits right into the ‘unqualified list’ beyond doubt. These ideals further reinforced when thinking back to the brief time he’d spent with the Volturi coven.

 

Every Vampire that Edward knows of, had had this choice taken out of their hands. He had first hand personal accounts where most of them even said they preferred death to this cursed life. They never had the opportunity to choose their own option, and Bella asking him to turn her just so that she could be with him, when she isn’t even really in love with him, is like an insult to the rest of the victims turned vampires, himself included. Bella, is too young and naive to believe love lasts forever. _Not her kind of love, anyway._

Affection turned love does last forever when it is born between two people who are compatible in every way, who are soul mates, the yin to your yang and everything. Not because of a crush or infatuation one happens to have for a superior species, who happens to also be unconditionally loaded.

This is why Edward has immense respect for _‘Vampire Mates’_ and kept searching long and hard for his true mate. It is for this very reason that he didn’t hate his existence and pursued the silver lining. Find his mate, the one who will fill the void in his life - his other side of the coin.

 

Bella ate up his entire _‘virgin and eyes only for you’_ crap like a sponge soaking up water. Edward had to play these lines when she stumbled onto the truth, while he stupidly thought he could get away with it by saving a girl who looked as dumb as she happened to be a klutz. _His fault entirely._ Edward had to play the hero when he could have simply run away to avoid his inevitable instincts, that her spilled blood would’ve dragged out.

Now here he was, loitering around in the winter city, drinking away his troubles because of a human girl, the reason he was stuck so far away from home. Edward already knows he’ll be staying here for at least four weeks (initially just two weeks) and cannot be happier about it. Clara Gilbert has that effect on you, one couldn’t simply say ‘NO’ to her and he’s the one with the mind powers!

 

**~***~**

Edward went back after an hour or so, of idly roaming the streets until he was bored out of his mind. There was no sign of Toby yet when he returned which is a good thing. He didn’t want to hang out with that guy any more than he wants to hang out with Bella right now. Maybe in the morning when everyone else is out there, so Edward doesn’t have to actually talk with him much, other than to offer polite greetings. Speaking of which, where is that devil anyway? It’s quite late, not that Toby has a curfew or a bedtime. Usually the supposedly teetotaller (for a vampire) hasn’t yet stayed away this late out on school nights. Well, this decade and this school must be having a different effect on the lanky clod if he’s breaking his typical norms.

The blond vampire rubs him the wrong way, he just can’t help his hostile reaction to him. Toby is aware of Edward’s wariness and mistrust towards him, which makes it even more awkward because he still does nothing to clear it away. Instead Toby watches him with an amused expression every time Edward was forced to play nice with him, like he knows something he doesn’t. Usually Edward is good at suppressing these thoughts, but proximity brings them back in full force.

The Gilberts had all their private rooms sound-proofed, a necessity born out of having four single teenagers in a house, but hello! Vampire hearing, it is still possible to hear if someone really tried or wanted to. This is where the whole living in the city has its advantages, supernatural beings with exceptional senses will have to strain to focus on eavesdropping in any particular room when there’s an addition of traffic sounds pitched in the mix. Also, using noise cancelling headphones and similar apparatus doesn’t hurt. The Cullens didn’t feel the need to sound proof their home but they don’t generally prefer to use noise cancelling equipment unless absolutely necessary due to their furry neighbours.

Edward is going to enjoy this rare privilege while it lasts. He raced to his room taking care to make no noise as usual. Soundproofing or not, that’s just plain rude if anyone returned home and are resting, and Edward considers himself a decent enough vampire to avoid doing so.

 

                                                  **~***~**

Edward was sprawled face down on the fourposter bed with his eyes closed, willing him to drift into the land of dreams. Minutes trickled by as sleep continued to evade him until a full hour passed by without a wink of rest. Edward tossed around to glance at the clock that read half past ten. It’s quite early even by human standards (not that he’s an expert) but he wanted to sneak in as much sleep as he can. He tried not to let the silence from the soundproofing rooms affect him while straining his senses to catch something. It’s difficult to get used to the sudden silence, so he dialed up his hearing to a sufficient level, simply to work as background lullaby until he gets used to the relative quietness.

An hour or two passed when a steady beat of thumps, grunts and moans reached his ears, just as Edward was just about to embrace REM sleep. He immediately blinked his eyes open, banished towards the harsh reality of his surroundings and instinctively focused on the origin of those sounds in a heartbeat. They were coming from the room across the corridor from his, _Toby’s room_ , is his first thought.

Edward rolled his eyes at the vivid mental pictures these sounds were inspiring, thereby driving away the caressing hands of sleep he was, oh so closing to falling into. Apparently, someone got home lucky and was quite busy getting some tail. Edward was in for a long night, if those satisfied moans and pornographic noises were of any indication, and he almost got settled in again, to tune the lovers out when an awesome idea struck him.

He silenced his brain from further probing and debating against his current judgement on moralistic grounds; his idea is awesome, he’ll deal with his conscience in the morning.

 

_Toby was always blocking his mind from_ _him,_ _right?_ He wonders if Toby’s thoughts are blocked in a defensive move now. Edward is pretty sure, the protective walls set up in silver eyed blond’s mind are particularly vulnerable right now, it is hard to do keep them up and enjoy good sex at the same time. Well, it is not impossible to do so, especially for someone who constantly had these walls up, but there is a good chance that his defensive walls might have at least one, minute crack available for Edward to get into. Some stray thoughts are better than nothing at all.

So, even though he’s kinda violating a most intimate moment, Edward couldn’t care less. He is burning with the need to learn exactly what Toby’s been harbouring inside his devious mind all this time, and before he can talk himself out of it, he focuses in on the next room.

At first Edward gets distracted by awestruck and worshiping ramblings uttered out loud and in the silence of one’s mind, from zooming in on Toby’s thoughts in that room. The picture of Toby up close and personal tangled with another body is bit fuzzy, probably because the other person is screwing their eyes shut in pleasure and more biased towards _‘feeling’_ than _‘seeing’_ at the moment. Edward offered a give thanks to whoever is up there, because he so does not need to see Toby in action, and certainly not from the angle this person is occasionally telecasting.

 

“Toby...oh god. Toby. Toby. Oh god!”

“God! you’re so beautiful! So wet...only for me. Gorgeous and tight. Just Mine!”

 

A low whimper and growls followed by thuds of wet skin smacking against the other and groans, with more frantic movements on the bed that kept increasing with every second. A whine uttered so needy, that Edward had to shut his eyes hard to keep from reacting to it audibly while his heart started beating faster and experienced a hot sensation in his gut. He had to bite his lips from letting out a snarl at the possessive slurs coming from the room.

Whoever the person is, they seem to be getting fucked into the mattress and is loving every moment of it. Hearing the thoughts rather than getting a side view of what’s happening on the other side of that room is having an almost aphrodisiac effect of him. It’s confusing him into thinking, no imagining there’s no third-party aka Toby, involved. It is not that much of a strain to close his eyes and believe he’s responsible for all those sounds until a name is uttered, and Ed experiences a quick dunk in the Atlantic of sorts.

He’d felt his excited cock harden and started leaking pre-come but Edward refused to sink so low as to masturbate to the sounds of his rival fucking. Even though the person who’s being fucked sounded and felt utterly delicious, panting, and desperate for it from all the begging and whimpers. _Nope, not picturing it at all. Especially not like he’s the one doing the fucking!_

Edward closes his fists in a tight ball, his nails piercing skin painfully in an attempt to cease his reaction, to stop his hips from involuntarily grinding against the bed, to backtrack from the arousal that is caused by all the rutting pheromones released from next door. The sound of wet slaps and thrusting is driving him crazy with desire. Hard as a diamond and unable to do anything about it, to release tension and gain relief, gotta be one of the toughest sensations in the world. Edward moved to sit with his knees drawn against his chest, thereby restricting any involuntary actions that result in him giving in to his insane desires of getting off.

 

His marble tombstone will read _‘Death from Sexual Frustration’_ ; Edward is damn sure at this point. Rosalie and Emmett will take great pleasure in organizing his funeral and take it as a sign to indulge in even more sex than they already do. Alice will probably grieve for 2.3 seconds before going shopping for clothes to bury him in and for the rest to appear fashionably mourning for him. His parents would shake their heads disapprovingly at the proceedings while Jasper will try to set an appropriate mood, humouring Alice’s wishes. Of course, Edward being a vampire will not actually die of blue balls but does wish for it by then, when his family comes to hear of his _‘strange sexual frustration’_ and then this ensuring drama will no doubt take place!

 

_Gotta think of anything less appealing than the sensual descriptions popping up, actually more like horrendous that will kill his erection instantly. Old people naked, Dumbledore naked and only wearing a pair of woollen socks, King Uther naked, errh…why is naked the major plot in all these scenarios?_

_Come on, it’s gotta be something traumatising enough to murder his dick’s interest for the night or for the moment. He had a quick thought of Bella advancing towards him while whispering, ‘we can be together forever if you just give in and turn me’; one of his top ten frequent nightmares and just like that his dick deflated. Well, doesn’t that really seal the deal regarding the fence he’s on – the true end of his relationship with Bella._

The morose peace lasts for about two minutes until the lovers start talking and Edward knows he’s doomed. _Guess, who perks up and pays a visit. Why, it’s his disloyal dick of course. The starved traitor! Damn Toby and his insatiable sex drive!_

 

“Toby...I need you...urgh! Toby! Fucking move...dammit!”

“Say the magic word, love. If you want it so badly. Say it.”

“P... Please Toby. I... I want you. Toby…only yours…need you. Please. Oh. Toby!”

“Yes, love. You’re just mine. All mine to do whatever I want with.”

“Yes, Toby. Gods, yes, yes.”

 

The broken moans, whimpers and cries of pleasure seemed oddly familiar midst the bed pounding noises, distracting him from focusing on Toby’s thoughts, once Edward did somewhat manage to pull himself together. It’s like an itch, this tightening sensation in his gut as if he’s missing something crucial, the second he got past the act and thought about the uttered words. This hot lava that seems to be erupting from his gut to his brain, decoding his rational sense in the process and bringing his dormant green-eyed self out, craving to rip something, anything to shreds until there’s nothing left. Edward wrapped his hands tight, encircling them over his legs and started rocking slightly; anything to stop himself from springing across to the other room and lashing out his wrath.

_‘Whatever he want to do with? All his? Who the hell does Toby think he is, going around snatching people and defiling virtues…he is a true bastard. How dare he intimidate this demure person into pleading and proclaiming ugly lies. That’s it, this person must have been coerced into thinking they’re having a good time and Toby being the egoistical tyrant that he is, must have manipulated them into agreeing and repeating those foul words. Toby doesn’t own this person, and neither can he dream of doing so. It’s just isn’t so.’_

Edward tried to curb his dangerous thoughts and focus on rational thinking as playing celibate from the past year seems to have caught up with him. He relaxed his posture and laid back on the bed, resting his hands on his clenching chest.

_Please, no way is Toby that awesome in bed. This person is either inexperienced or maybe just simply playing it up to humour Toby? But no, thoughts cannot lie, and this person is experiencing the best time of their life, clenched around Toby as he continues to thrust deeper and harder. Toby, right. That’s whom he is supposed to concentrate on, not on this beaconing temptation. Oh no, not this again._

Closing his eyes, Edward fixated again and kept getting side tracked by this other person in the room the more he tried to pay attention, whose thoughts he was homing onto like a guiding light, the blind pleasure and thoughts of bliss are making him angry instead of simply uncomfortable. Edward reasons that he is so far off his rocker, that he is now mad about Toby’s apparently unbelievably good skills in bed, which are being reaffirmed every minute by this person’s thoughts. If he experiences pain and agony because of the said confirmation, well maybe Edward really is a competitive bastard and a sore loser. _Also, a creepy pervert!_ He guilty conscience added as an afterthought.

That’s when Edward realises why he kept wording it as person and not using the pronouns of feminine origin. Because clearly, it’s not a she. The gasps and groans are getting louder and more profound, clearly differentiated as a young male who is very much enthusiastic in bed, and an absolute screamer. Edward shakes his head in disbelief and struggles to focus back on the task he set himself to perform.

It’s not a huge deal. It isn’t his first foray into listening to two dudes go at it like there’s no tomorrow and Edward isn’t a narrow minded or homophobic ~~person~~ vampire to resent others finding happiness whichever way they can. He would be a hypocrite, if he did. It just never occurred to him that Toby might be a Bisexual too, like him.

_Great! Just one more thing they have in common and can head butt at in an imaginary one-sided competition. So, Toby is also a top, not that it’s shocking, dude is always in absolute control, no matter what._

He forcibly dragged his opinions and attention from the other guy’s intense orgasmic bliss and set it on an attack mode against Toby’s mind. It took a while, but he was able to finally perform the breach after much concentration.

Almost as soon as he got a reading, Edward had to physically hold himself from jerking up into a sitting position, reeling in shock. Toby’s thoughts were in a jumble, scattered around like a maze and puzzling (just like their owner) but from what little he could find, one thing is crystal clear.

 

Well, actually two. One – Toby is batshitcrazy, a total nut job.

Two - Toby is crazy about this guy, like literally. Not just possessive about him as it is glaringly obvious from his repeated mantra of _‘mine, mine, only mine and claiming him’_ thoughts. _A predator with an obsession._

Tobias was thinking about getting this kid pregnant and starting a family with him. Like actually thinking about pulling it off and staking his claim.

 

_‘Breeding the kid until he was huge and pregnant with Toby’s kids. Pounding and marking him for the entire world to see whom he belonged to. Bond and mate with him for live.’_

 

For a moment, Edward experiences the hot flare of rage again, to break into the other room and drag Toby off the guy. The poor unsuspecting kid doesn’t deserve Toby and his special brand of crazy. Edward had to take deep breaths, to rein in his recurring bouts of murderous outrage and talks himself into cooling it down a notch.

He drops his efforts to tune into their thoughts out of ~~rage~~ exhaustion and listens as they both reach their climax. The pounding on the mattress reduced to simple grunts, heavy panting to few kisses, (were those chuckles, he heard?) and the sounds of a bodies shifting and spooning together. They tone down to the gentle expressions of restful zizz and Edward lets go of his breath that he had no idea he was holding in, with a relieved sigh.

That was quite the revelation. One, he is not sure he wanted to know. _Rabbit hole, here I come!_

 

                                                       **~***~**

Edward was bewildered about his unexpected outbursts of wrath and concern in turns towards a stranger. He has no idea why he felt this way over a guy he never even met let alone cares for. He justifies himself by thinking, it is because he finally has confirmation that something is seriously wrong with Toby and that anyone would be mad at the thoughts Toby was entertaining for a guy who has literally no idea what a mess, he was dragged into. But is Edward really justified in feeling this way? He cannot help the uneasy sensation that he is not so far from joining the Toby level of crazy himself.

 

_Did the guy even know that he’s with a vampire, and a mad one at that?_ He sounded young like a teenager, high on endorphins, hormones and caught transfixed like a moth to a vampire’s predatory fire. Edward didn’t know why, but it felt very wrong, the way Toby kept referring to this kid as _‘his’_ and how he wanted to consume the guy, his yearning and obsession for the kid, is making Edward gear up for a fight, furious and protective at the same time. To shelter and defend this unsuspecting participant from Toby’s greedy hands and to keep him far away from any ogling eyes and lustful thoughts directed towards him.

 

Why is Edward feeling this strongly for a complete outsider? More importantly why did it hurt when this guy, whoever he was, conceded that he belonged to Toby, enthusiastic and desperate for that jerk’s approval? Like he needed it like he required air, for survival. And boy, did it hurt! Just another in a long line of admirers and fans, who are blinded to the true nature of a deadly marauder. That his own family members also belong to the said fan club, is something he cannot miss but notices how it doesn’t hurt as much as this does.

Was Edward really that big of an asshole, that he has a problem ~~when~~ if his rival’s lover possibly reciprocates feelings for Toby, manipulative bastard extraordinaire? Granted those emotions were pure and innocent in comparison to Toby’s raving mad, but still? Or maybe Edward was just lonely for a connection that these two lovers seem to have? Although he has yet to see them in person, so he can’t exactly judge. For all he knows, they might just be having casual sex with no strings attached.

The thought does little to comfort his uneasy feelings and nagging worry that insist Edward should be doing something, everything to get Toby as far away as possible from the kid.

_‘To protect_ _the kid’_ , he added _‘and nothing more’_.

He ignored the unbidden images in his mind of golden skin splayed below him as he (not Toby) started pounding and eliciting those desperate moans for more. He forcibly shook those thoughts away, chiding him for stooping down to think like a horny incubus. Worse, coveting after someone else partner. 

He needs to get a life and stop scrutinising his enemy’s instead.

 

Edward muses morose now, whether it’s time to cut Bella out of his life for good and to re-continue with his ongoing search for his true mate, that he’d all but abandoned when things got a wee bit adventurous back in Forks.

He longs for the one person who can make his heart race and blood burn with passion, who can drive him crazy yet keeps him sane at the same time, grounding and anchoring him to this world. Like Carlisle has Esme, John has Carla, his siblings have their mates, Edward wonders when he will find his one true mate.

 

_If he ever will._

 

An air of melancholy surrounded Edward as he closed his eyes, waited for a long time for sleep to reclaim him, tossing around before drifting into an uneasy slumber; amongst a wave of homesickness and full of strange dreams, and bright flashes of woods and of running towards a familiar path.

                                                                                                           

**OO~***~OO**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellas! :)  
> Hope you lot are enjoying the plot so far. Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments here (you're all awesome!).  
> I will try to keep up the weekly updates but fair warning, been hitting bit of a writer's block that is threatening to take over. so do expect a week or so of inactivity in the near future. I do however, promise to pick up the slack soon.  
> Have a great year! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Sorry about the long wait. This chapter contains Jacob's POV.  
> Thanks for your patience and understanding! xoxo

_**Present day (March):** _

The final bell goes off eliciting collective sighs and whispered ‘thank gods’ from relieved students, united for once in their noble pursuit to escape school for the day. Their professor, a brisk and no nonsense kinda fella, stayed behind as usual sorting through his papers and keeping an eye out for any interested students who might approach his desk for queries. Jacob joins the hurrying crowd at door, trying to slip out fast enough before he could get cornered by his best friends, Quil and Embry. It’s not that he thinks or even wants to avoid them forever. God no! It’s just that the pack is aware Jake dated someone inappropriate back in the city but they had no idea who it was except for his father and the Elders. Sam, of course knows too. 

Quil shares Advanced Biology class with him and had been eyeing Jake for the last ten minutes of the class, suspicious that he might be given the tail. Embry usually accompanies Quil after his History class, in waiting for Jake so that the two wolves can take up their side job of stalking Jacob back to his home.

Normally he indulges them in their duty of keeping tabs, (when he attends school that is) staying in their sight and keeping a good 10 feet distance.Today, however is different. Jacob can feel that in his bones, his gut instinct telling him to avoid another upcoming confrontation. His best friends are done giving him space and they look pissed as fuck. Which doesn’t look good for him at all. Not a good combination, not now or ever. Jacob ponders over the merit of coming clean to them, his BFAM. There was never a question of trust when it comes to the three of them, the salt squad as they’d come to call themselves. Still something’s been stopping him from voicing out his relationship and Jacob doesn’t rule out judgment from that list of probable reasons.

Quil and Embry, like rest of their pack through the Pack link during transformations were able to glean Jake dated an older guy but fortunately nothing else. If only they knew how much older, he thought hysterically. Jake had been extremely careful to keep his thoughts in check, giving nothing away. Especially not that he’d been dating a vampire or anything else incriminating that would result in a serious scuffle - the blood inducing kind.

The last thing Jacob wants is to drag the Cullens into a fully blown territory war, that has been on the lines for a while now because of Edward’s cross species dating, put into action as a result of Jake and his, well, feelings. Furthermore, he was averse to both his pack and the Cullens getting hurt over him not that either of the parties would mind. It’s just that ‘the war’ wouldn’t be about defending Jake’s honor or anything ridiculous like they believed, for Jacob just wants open-mindedness and acceptance of his relationship in place of bigotry and violence. Man, a lot can change in a year.

“Hey Jake! Wait up.”

Jacob was on the edge of school grounds when his pack brothers caught up to him. Embry and Quil pushed, and jogged their way towards him as quickly as possible without trying to run outright. He debated whether to ignore their calls but thought better of it. He paused, waiting for them to catch up and winced at their determined expressions to make him talk. Time to face his sentence. Jacob straightened his shoulders unconsciously, his body tense whether in preparation to fight or flight, he is not so sure yet.

Embry reaches him first although Quil is simply few seconds behind him and they start walking like nothing is amiss, like he didn’t try and avoid his friends for the past month since he is back in school. Quil and Embry kept casting sideways glances towards him and after a several moves of complicated eyebrow dance, Quil broke the awkward silence that settled between the trio. “You sure are a tough guy to find these days, Jake.”

“I think Seth will dispute that fact.” Jacob laughs bitterly, for all the talk of him avoiding others and being given space, the pack sure kept dogging his steps at every turn. Another brief and probably telepathic glance later Embry shrugged, “It’s not like Seth wanted to tail you, just following Sam’s orders.” Jake growled at the unhelpful reminder increasing his strides. “Yeah, cause that makes me feel so much better.”Quil tugged the strap of his orange backpack against his shoulder as he matched Jake’s pace, Embry content to hang back behind them. “It helps if you don’t avoid us and then maybe Sam wouldn’t have ordered Seth to follow you around, making both of you guys miserable and uncomfortable as hell.”

“You guys don’t know what you are asking for. Trust me, its better if you don’t get involved in this.” He warns them darkly. Quil and Embry exchange another look, nodding slightly and Quil turned back to him. “Why don’t you let us be the judge of that? We can make our own decisions and deal with its consequences too. Now if you don’t want us to know, that’s one thing but don’t insult us by making it seem like we can’t handle it, Jake.”

“What? Quil no, its..Look, fine. If you guys want to know that badly, I will tell ya. But not now and definitely not here.” Jake raised his palm up intercepting his friends tirade, aghast at his reply. “Let’s hangout this weekend at Embry’s place. I will fill you both in the details and then you guys can decide whether you want me around or not.”

“Big words, dude. Did you take up drama classes in high school back at that city or something?” Quil asked, flicking at his ear. “Ouch!” He gasped, rubbing the sensitive skin that burned red.

“Want you around?! Of course we do, Jay.” Embry protested. “What kind of a silly assumption is that? Whatever you did or think you’re guilty of, we don’t care. You are our best friend and we miss hanging out with you. Most of all, we miss being there for you, Jake.”

“And we are not idiots. That goes without saying.” Quil joined in.

“I hear you, Quil.” Jacob growls. He looked at the earnest face of Embry and Quil’s concern hiding under his sarcastic demeanor, and felt bad for keeping them in the dark when they are only trying to help him. They refused to leave no matter how hard he tried to push them away. Jacob doesn’t deserve such fantastic and loyal friends.

“Alright, we’ll kick start this rave at Embry’s this weekend. Cinderella here, is getting late for her house arrest. Unless you want puppy Seth nipping at our heels, let’s move it boys.” Quil remarked, flashing the time on his watch and Embry mock groaned.

Jake was bemused by the ‘Seth effect’ on his best friends. The pup is pretty much unbearable when he is following orders because he tends to take stuff too literally. Speaking of which, yup, he needs to be at his home in five minutes or Seth will organize a search party.

They all seem to be of one mind, as they take off running using their super speed to advantage and arrived at Jake’s place in under five minutes. When they grinned, panting loudly and high-five each other near his front porch, it felt like nothing had ever changed. For a moment, Jacob was taken back in time to last year before his life had truly began.

 **** **** **~***~**

The house is empty when Jacob enters after watching his friends leave together bickering in good spirits. Seth is loitering on his porch, keeping in full view of Jake’s place like a good little soldier or a trained dog. He heard it both ways. When Jacob waves at him, the pup comes over in an instant running - a friendly smile blooming on his young kind face.“Hey Jake!” His greeting is as enthusiastic as ever. Either this kid suffers from short term memory loss disorder, resulting in forgetting all of Jacob’s rudeness in the past few weeks towards him (not at all intentional just an unfortunate side-effect of babysitting a heartbroken werewolf) or he really is the most sweet tempered guy in the entire world. Jake will bet his motorcycle on the latter though.

Sometimes Jacob has serious trouble believing Leah and Seth are siblings from their polar opposite personalities. Maybe Leah used to be more like her brother before Sam imprinted on Emily breaking her heart, he thought with a guilty pang. If that is true, he wonders how soon before he transitions into Leah 2.0 of their pack? He shudders at the image his mind conceives.

“Hi.” Jake responds back making the kid beam in pleasure. He shakes his head, heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat as Seth lounges on the couch, turning on TV to watch his favorite fantasy show reruns. Finding nothing but clean dishes and an almost empty fridge, except for a block of cheese and soda, he frowns darkly.

“Hey Seth?” he calls out, stopping to check if he has any messages from his dad on his phone or a post it note. Again, nada. Vaguely disturbed he returns to the living room, to find Seth leaning forward expectantly and The Vampire Diaries all but forgotten.

“Yeah?”

“Do you know where my dad’s at? Did he tell you anything about where he’s going?”

“Umm..your dad isn’t there when I came home, actually neither did my mom. Sam waited till I got here and then left.”

“Sam? What did he say?” Jacob is confused. What is their alpha doing at his place and where did his dad go and why?

“I don’t know..he said the usual same old stuff, about staying close to you and not letting you go anywhere alone..” Seth sounded bashful and averted eyes, finding the patterns on his plaid shirt interesting all of a sudden. Jacob dragged his hands through his short hair in frustration. He sighed, weary and losing the little happiness he carried with to the house. Seth is worrying his lower lip with his teeth, his thin hands clasped in front of him. “Jake, I think..um, that.. your dad might have, um.. gone with my mom to the Elders..” he said haltingly. When he turns to look at the kid in shock, Seth explains further. “I.um.. might have heard something about my mom talking to your dad that they need to consult with the Elders about something. I’m not sure. They didn’t specify what but it definitely sounded important and urgent, judging by her tone. They wanted to meet when we were in school but I guess that appointment got extended. Sam was probably only waiting for me to arrive so that we won’t go searching for them, and stumble onto something not meant for us to know about.”

Jacob listened carefully as Seth rambled about his conspiracy theory, the random bits and pieces he overhead from his mother without her knowledge. He had to agree what the kid says makes sense. It also makes him incredibly angry, to be treated as a puppet constantly since last year. Jake deserves the right to know, exactly what important matters concerning him, that these elders and his own father are discussing behind his back. 

In an impulsive move, Jacob decides to do the very thing that the Elders and Sam, apparently wanted to prevent. “Let go to the Elders house and find out for sure..” He strolls out without bothering to see if Seth is coming or not. Jake knows the kid will follow him beyond doubt. Despite being a goody two shoes, the pup has a healthy measure of curiosity running in his bones that will keep his life from being too boring, if Seth decides to follow his gut every now and then, that is.

They reach the ancient house quickly enough but decide to stay a safe distance away, choosing to use their hypersensitive ears to gatecrash the secret council meeting. They hide in the shrubbery across the street. Fortunately for them, Sam didn’t give them the orders to stay away from this place today, thinking they will be holed up in Jacob’s place. It makes it easy for them to eavesdrop without compulsion blocking their abilities. At first, they couldn’t hear anything and get worried that they were too late. Seth tries to speak out of nerves but Jacob puts a finger to his lips and pointing to their ears, signaling him to make no noise or risk getting caught. Their wait quietly, not even daring to move and concentrating intently on the house. A voice drifts by like a whisper and gets stronger until they could perfectly hear the conversation taking place as though they were in the room themselves.

“When we have a choice, it is wise to pick one that most suits our needs. It does offer a perfect solution to the problem we had been facing.” A hoarse voice asserts over the rabble of disagreements and strong opinions.

“I am not so sure.., wouldn’t this be going against the principles of our ancestors. The rules exist for a reason, do they not?” The frail voice of a second Elder disagrees with the first, while another member supports the notion.

The Quileute elders, frequently discuss philosophies and any problems that their tribe faces, with few select members of pack playing the associate jury (or similar) in council meetings. But the ultimate power of decision lies with the Elders that not even their Alpha of the Pack can question. In fact, even Sam has to obey their orders when it comes down to it.

“Sue and Billy should have a say in this too. It is the old tradition of land. We must respect the traditions above all. The young may be optimistic but have you considered that a change in times such as these, merits a new approach to attain solutions. When the time comes and if the chosen one with the right knowledge demands of it, then we must comply and you know it. Not doing so will anger the gods and doom our tribe for eternity.”

“Billy Black and Sue Clearwater choose to visit doctor Cullen over staying till the end of our council meeting. It confirms my belief, they do not have what it takes to make the necessary harsh decisions for the Pack.”

Jake and Seth looked at each other in surprise at the mention of their parents. So it’s news to young Clearwater as well that Billy is visiting Doctor Cullen for his appointments. Interesting and strange, he thought filing away that knowledge for future use. He tuned in to Council talk again as the chatter continued. What is this ‘harsh decision’ that his dad and Sue chickened out of and why no direct mention of it? Again, what the fuck is going on here?

“That doesn’t solve our quandary which still remains, we must not disregard our ancestors’ warnings by interfering in a divine purpose.” One of the Elders with a raspy voice seems to be doing most of the speaking.

“We cannot predict the future. When it happens, then so shall it be. Until then, we must do whatever we can to avoid it.” A croaky Elder’s voice floats out, putting a firm end to their discussion. Jake is starting to hate that voice and the opinions of it’s owner. After several tense minutes there was a murmur of agreement from everyone ending that debate.

Jacob and Seth share perplexing looks, the conservation they heard is totally lost to them. They had no idea what they just overhead but one thing is certain, this has nothing to do with Jake. Perhaps whatever Sue and Billy were overheard talking about, was related to some ancient tribe business, that doesn’t concern them at all. Besides, he and Seth now know where their parents are. Since it turns out they’re mistaken after all, Jacob gestures Seth to leave when his name is mentioned. It stops the teens in their tracks, once again keeping them rooted to their spot, eavesdropping.

“Now that we established our stance on one subject, let’s move on to the other. Alpha Sam, you claim to discuss the troubling matter of young Jacob, is that correct?” The croaky Elder questions Sam Uley.

It was a cue to present a formal request to the Elders so that they can ‘talk’ about it and come to a solution. Jacob hated the casual way they threw around his name. If Sam wanted to work on his ‘troubling matter’ then Sam should have talked to him, and not a bunch of old idiots stuck inside a house for the last two decades or so, calling themselves - the wise quileute elders.

Sam answered dutifully, “Yes, respected Elder. I wish to accept a solution to put an end to this troubling matter. I implore thee to bless me with your wisdom.”

“Is Jacob still in contact with the Vampire he had been fraternizing with in the city?”

The elder’s direct question had Jacob blushing with both anger and embarrassment. Seth lets out a tiny gasp but immediately clamps his mouth shut, his hand wavering from reaching out to Jake and quitting at the last moment. A wise decision, if Seth valued his life and facial features.

“No, and I still can’t believe he was romantically involved with our arch Nemesis. Never figured him to be so stupid or desperate enough to bend over for a bloodsucker of all beings.” Sam bit out in contempt.

“Since Jacob is not bad looking, it won’t be hard for him a find a human boyfriend for now. If trouble still persists, we can find someone in our pack willing to mate with him. From what we understood, Paul Lahote fancies Jacob. Does he not? It would be logical then to pair those two up as soon as possible. Keeps young Jacob from ruining our impeccable history and Paul gets a mate to stabilize his..temper and keep him anchored.”  

“I’ll talk to Paul and see what he thinks of taking Jacob as his mate.” Sam agrees with the raspy voiced Elder.

Jacob shakes with fury, edges of his world tainting with blood-red. He could feel his nails lengthening painfully until they form into claws. His eyes flash gold as he bares his teeth, the wolf in him scrambling to take over and hunt. Seth steps in front of him unexpectedly, his face scrunched up in fear yet refusing to back away. That more than anything brings his human side out, squashing his wolf to the far back. Jake takes a deep breath to keep his wolf in check and heeds away in the same route they came from. He doesn’t realise where he was going for quite some time, dark thoughts occupying his mind. Jacob thinks he sees Seth pulling out his mobile to either tap a text or call someone. The next time he turns back, Seth asks softly, “Are you alright?” and gets a rude “Shut up” in return. He wants to apologize for snapping at the kid but he doesn’t trust to open his mouth without profanities rolling out. So Jake follows his own damn advise and trudges for Forks hospital.

**~***~**

He speed-walks in the direction of Forks Hospital, Seth trailing slowly in his wake. Occasionally he catches Seth fumbling with his red plaid shirt cuffs, opening his mouth as if to offer support or small talk, to break the silence that hangs between them but then Jake deliberately looks away in different direction. “Jake- ” the fifteen year old starts timidly but Jacob still smarting from the discussion he got an earful of, bits out a harsh “Don’t” and pointedly angles away from him, the distance between those two and his intention glaringly obvious. Seth, the runt puppy of the pack that he was, reacts to Jacob’s cold shoulder like he’d been kicked repeatedly in the gut while being informed there is a no such thing as ice-cream in this world. He was horrified at himself for causing misery to such a sweet kid who is also innocent of any fault. Not for the first time, he blames his interfering pack for his constant black cloud and his subsequent heartache.

He is surprised that the Elders of the tribe are okay with Billy Back getting his final treatments at the Forks hospital where Carlisle Cullen is practicing. Hell, forget the Pack Jacob, himself is shocked that his father had decided to get treated by a Cullen, even if he’s a great doctor, after what happened in Chicago. Granted, Billy is almost 90 percent recovered from his accident, getting treated for it in the nearest city except for few routine check-ups. He didn’t know his father had been consulting Dr. Cullen behind his back. But then again, it is probably for this very purpose that Jake will then tag along if he knew and might meet with a certain vampire ‘accidentally’, or even request the good doctor to forward his messages. Doesn’t matter now since Jacob is on his way to the hospital and although the chances of meeting Edward there is next to nothing, he couldn’t help but hope.

He had out of respect for their pack and under the orders of his Alpha, stayed away from the Cullens even though it hurt a lot to do so, barricading himself within four walls of his room most of the time. Only recently did he venture to leave his self imposed exile to attend school and patrol in their territory. Jacob hated the radio silence he caused his boyfriend. Knew that if he had reached out, just said the word, his mate would be here in a moment to take Jake away with him, to start their life together. Jacob remembered his last day in Chicago city, his boyfriend catching up to him in the airport.

 

“Say the word Jay, and we can elope to Europe, Australia or Asia ..heck even to Antarctica if that’s where you want us to go, love. Or if you want your family’s blessings first I’ll come with you to convince your dad and the Pack Elders..” The earnest vampire broke off at the sight of tears welling in Jake’s eyes.

They didn’t have much time then as Sam was just outside waiting, obtuse about their clandestine meeting, to drag his furry ass back to La Push. As it was they were hiding in the airport restroom, trying to have one last private conversation before they get separated for Lucifer knows how long. 

“I have never wanted anything more than for us to be together, forever..but I can’t ask you to follow me now. Please, I don’t want you to get hurt because of me, and my pack will be looking to kill you. Just promise me this, swear on our love..don’t come to the reservation or even contact me until you get my word. I’ll contact you when it’s safe and once I'd managed to talk down my pack from initiating a freaking war, okay? Please..just trust me on this.” Jake had begged the unhappy vampire, to agree to his insane request till he reluctantly did.

 

But Jacob was not able to contact the vampire even if it’s to offer a short message that’s Jake’s fine and not to get worried. The explicit orders of Sam meant he cannot seek his lover, cannot approach or start communication by himself. This is why he was actively encouraged to avoid Swan’s residence as it is one of their neutral zones, Jacob could easily run into a Cullen there. It is also why Seth Clearwater is sticking close to him, like a white to a rice, so that Jake doesn’t ‘accidentally’ meet Edward Cullen or his family.

Jacob would have continued to endure it too despite the unfairness of it all. Except he picked up the consultation between Sam and the tribe elders. His blood had been boiling ever since, with the need to step in and set their overbearing opinions right. He did try to go in and do the same, only Seth who followed him as usual stopped him. The frightened face of that kind teen was enough to extinguish his murderous thoughts. Instead he set out towards the hospital to meet his dad, his first rebellion against the Pack’s - venturing out into neutral zones he was told to steer away. He is looking forward to keeping up with this rebellious streak.

Now all Jake had to do is meet a Cullen, any one of them without prior planning. Then he can let them know of his whereabouts or messages to relay, making it happen. Once the initial contact with his boyfriend is breached from the other side, Jacob will not be under the compulsion of his Alpha anymore, and can freely continue communicating back without adverse effects. Seth is sure to report back to Sam, if Jacob did meet up with a vampire and the elders will definitely figure out this loophole like he did, and will be pissed off AF.

 _‘Tough.'_ Jake thinks pushing his hands deeper into pockets of his blue jeans, _ _‘_ They will just have to get over it.’_

If only Sam hadn’t taken away his phone from him and destroyed it before he could blink, let alone protest.. It’s been good three months since Jacob had been in contact with his century old boyfriend after returning back to La Push reservation. He felt stupid for not memorizing his number, even worse for not being prepared in case such an event occurs (since they are serious about each other). Which again, how did Jacob not think about the pack’s displeasure read rage upon finding about them? Not like his Alpha would be jumping with joy and throwing them all a party at Jake’s choice of a partner!

He isn’t ready to talk yet. Anger and pain clouding his judgment in equal proportions, making Jacob lash out at the younger teen, who had only been trying to help him. He is so focused on running the conclave he picked up back at Sam’s place in his mind, over and over again trying make sense of it that it took Seth coming to an abrupt stop next to him, for Jake to realise something’s amiss.

**~***~**

The tall figure sulking near the parking lot, artfully hidden behind a black BMW turned around hanging up his phone. The movement arrested his pale skin in sharp contrast against the dull background. Jacob, who’d searched around to figure what had Seth stopping abruptly in the middle of the road, mimicked his pack brother as bright hazel eyes found his chocolate brown from across the road.

Jake felt the beat of his heart grow louder in the ensuing silence. Nobody moved a muscle as they stared in shock, waiting for the other to breach it. In an anti-climatic move, Jasper Cullen stepped out from his car and walked over to their spot. Jacob didn’t know what he had expected, that Edward would be there and they could re-connect like old times? Apparently yes, going with disappointment churning inside his gut.

Jasper crooked a slow smile as he reached them and Jacob remembered with a jolt of shock that Seth is also present there. He turned towards the teen, worried about what he will find. Seth might be the runt of the pack but when it comes to loyalty and defending their brothers, he could be quite fierce in putting a fight. He need not have freaked out though as Seth looked anxious more than angry, and back to fidgeting with his shirt cuffs. Great! At least he is not bringing up my restraining order against the Cullens, he thought with relief.

“Jacob.” Jasper Cullen greeted smiling, a slow lazy smile that reminded him of another vampire. “Seth, nice to meet you again.” The Blond nods at the kid and gets acknowledged with a shy smile in return.

Jake raised his eyebrows at Seth in astonishment. When the fuck did these two start hanging out together? Was this a recent development or..? Little Clearwater simply shrugged off not providing any answer but keeping a lookout that Jake took as a ‘go ahead- I don’t mind’ sign from him.

He felt gratitude to the kid for supporting him and turned to Jasper to inquire about his brother but found, to his horror that he was unable to utter a single word. _‘Fuck the goddamned compulsion of a freaking Alpha’s order’_ , he cursed in vain. Jasper was waiting for him patiently, and visibly growing curious by the second as Jake fought to break free from the mental barriers that suddenly rendered him mute. Even Seth is wearing a confused frown at his frustrated growls.

He is going to freaking kill Sam by slashing his throat with his goddamn claws. Jacob might only be a beta but he is slowing turning crazy from all these fucking restrictions imposed on him. He will snap soon and that is going to be one hell of an epic bloody mess.

“What’s wrong, Jake? What’s going on?” Seth’s high pitched whine cut him back to reality.

Frustration and despair warred within his chest, at getting so close to an escape only to fall back to the bottom in the last moment. His eyes sting with unshed tears so Jake bites his lip attempting a smile, to reassure his panicked company. A wave of tranquility spread over him like a cool breeze chasing away his sorrow. He tried again to thank Jasper for comforting him, but the mute switch is still functioning to his dismay.

“Jake?” Seth called out stepping forward, his eyes huge and fearful. The kid is clearly freaked out by what has happened and is probably blaming himself for toeing the line. Jacob wanted to more than anything assure him that whatever this is, it’s not his fault. Jasper to his amazement, reached with his quick hand to pull Seth to his side, holding him close in a protective embrace and dispelling his fears through quiet whispers. The Wolf pup didn’t even fight to break free either, basking under the casual hug and care. What the ever loving fuck was that about?

“Whoa!” Jacob is flabbergast along with the rest, by his audible gasp of shock. Hazel eyes shift and glimmer in understanding as Jasper speaks, “I take it this means, you cannot speak directly to me.”

“No.” He tells them honestly and then blinks. “Huh! guess, I can now.”

“Good. Otherwise it beats the very purpose of deliberately running into each other.” Jasper responds, tilting his blond head a bit to his side, then dropping his hand from Seth’s shoulder and moving back from him. “I’d love to stay around and chat but I’m aware of your current dire situation and your preference for my brother’s company. Seth will fill you in the details later. I will leave now as your father is heading this way. I don’t want to cause you boys any more trouble with your pack. See you later, Seth.”

The vampire turns away and gracefully strides into the parking lot, getting into his glossy BMW and staying hidden inside the rolled windows. Before he can so much as demand Seth to confess and interrogate him, they see Billy black wheeling out of the hospital, with Sue Clearwater walking next to him. They don’t dare move as Billy waves for them to join.

“Alright, you have one hell of an explanation to do later tonight, Seth.” He mutters before walking towards the truck waiting for them.

“Yeah. I know.”

                                                                **~***~**

They climb in the back of the old truck, awkwardly folding their limbs to fit inside the small space. Jacob looks out of his window as Seth makes small talk, asking Billy about his health and running with it. Unfortunately, they were only ten minutes away from reaching the reservation land, when the kid finally runs out of trash to distract their parents from asking the real questions.

“What are you boys doing at the hospital, anyway?” Sue Clearwater asked, eyeing them from the review mirror. Damn! He really thought they could get away with it. No such luck.

Seth beat him to the answer though. “Looking for you guys. We were bored and decided to come visit you.” Jake resisted his urge to facepalm at the lame excuse that no one in their right mind would believe, let alone a clever lady like Sue. Luckily Seth improvised fast at his mother’s disbelieving look, not giving her a chance to ask how they know where to find them. “We are hungry too, you know. Thought we could turn up and nag you guys into hurrying home to cook us something delicious. Since we kind of already raided the kitchen clean.”

Sue chuckles. “Now that, I believe. Lord knows, you kids burn through calories faster than black holes swallow objects. Jacob, you seem to have lost a bit of weight recently. Are you sure you are eating properly, dear? Why don’t you Blacks have dinner at our place tonight, and allow me to introduce you both the joys of homemade meals, huh?”

“You don’t have to ask Sue, nobody sane ever turns down an offer of free food.” Billy said, when Jake frets internally at the turn of conversation. “But I must warn ya, you will find it hard to get rid of us after this, if you keep offering to pile us every now and then with your scrumptious cooking.”

Sue retorted they are welcome to stay, and the banter continued with Seth joining in, commenting about Leah’s positive reaction if Jacob actually moves into their house. He smiles when Leah is mentioned, glad that they will be having dinner together. They both have much to discuss and later he will retrieve the necessary information from her little brother.

Billy is watching him carefully from the side window and Jake noticing it, hides behind his poker face for the rest of their short ride.

Jacob swallows down his dry throat as excitement threatens to tie his stomach in knots. He cannot believe that soon enough he will be meeting Edward again. He just can’t wait to see that brooding face grin at him. God! It had been three months since Jake last saw the stunning vampire and hopefully, he doesn’t have to wait much longer.

 

****OO~***~OO** **


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long ass chapter but it hopefully clears few things for you! :)  
> Heads up-You guys will find a lot of references to Fandoms and several movies in the current and upcoming chapters. xoxo

**_5 Months Ago (November):_ **

He was running through the woods, frantically chasing after something...no, someone. There is a slight buzzing in his ears, like bees in a frenzy that keeps growing louder with the wind, making him hard to track whoever it is, that he is supposed to find and protect. The crickets chirping loudly in the night isn’t helping his case either. Edward races faster, his every instinct urging him to hurry. The trees are getting thicker as he moves further inside, the path casting dark shadows and filled with strange sounds that he couldn’t place but are pushed to the back of his mind. A cry breaks out resembling a call for help as he curses his inability to apparate directly to the desired location like a wizard.

He could feel someone watching him as he runs in circles through the woods- lost; his senses no use to him either, unable to discern anything valuable to navigate out of there, and towards the pitiful whine that’s keeps calling out to him like a siren from the moment he found himself in this weird creepy place. Darkness picks up momentum as he catches the sight of few stars from the above unobstructed patches of foliage against the dark night sky.

Trying not to panic when he couldn’t find the source of the pain despite the low whimpers that keep echoing around; Edward searches everywhere now getting desperate and terrified by the second but suddenly they’re gone. The whining all but ceases to a stop. His vision starts to blur as fear truly settles in his stomach, paralyzing him. He couldn’t keep the one thing that matters to him the most, safe. He failed. Edward sank to the ground, defeated. He couldn’t save them, he was too late…

There is a sudden shift in the wind, causing the shredded leaves to float around him almost like it was caused through magic, turning around abruptly when he hears a creaking sound, Edward can’t help but be hopeful, that maybe it’s not too late. Please, for the love of Hades, let him have a second chance at this. The woods disappear as he fights to balance himself when he feels the ground beneath him shift unexpectedly and he tumbles into abyss. Too shocked to gasp, let alone scream.

Edward is standing in a dark, unrecognized alley when he opens his eyes next and a hazy figure appears at the far end, lit by the dim light emerging from a lamp post directly below. He blinks couple of times and when he focuses again, he sees Toby leaning against the ornate post looking smug as usual, holding onto something away from the light in a tight grip, a cruel mocking smile lightening up his cold grey-blue eyes and challenging him, far from reach but not impossible while Edward tries his hardest to defend what’s his from Toby’s wandering hands.

 

Hard as he tries, Edward is still unable to see what Toby has next to him, but he knows in his heart, this is what he had been trying so hard to protect. Edward strains his hearing to catch a gasp and choking sound that confirms his worst fears. He runs towards Toby only to realise the distance between them keeps on stretching, the more he flashes forward at his best speed, Toby is smirking as it grows even darker and he realises with a jolt that the path is slowly but surely disappearing.

Darkness is closing in from everywhere and he couldn’t find a way, no matter how fast he runs, the distant square light keeps getting smaller and smaller until it vanishes abruptly.

He could hear a cruel laughter ringing in the distance and a pitiful howl nearby, so soul wrenching and sad that Edward hates himself for being powerless to help. He sinks to his knees defeated for the second time, desperate and helpless. Anything to make this pain, tearing him from inside to stop while the distant whimpering in the background continues to dwindle.

                             

                                                                **~***~**

The echo of those despairing whimpers is still ringing in his ears when Edward jerks awake. Startled, he shakes himself free from the last traces of his nightmare and looks automatically at the plain digital clock on the desk. It’s just half past six in the morning. He could catch the bustling activity in the house that signalled some awake and very much energized residents moving about behind the doors of his room. _So much for a restful trip._ His vacation is off to a bad start, what with interrupted sleep and now nightmares to kick-start the day. _Lucky me_ , he thinks.

Edward yawned as he stretches out of the four-poster bed, a chore considering it’s still early, wishing he could’ve simply slept in for the rest of the day. Knowing Alice, she would want him to socialize and paint the town red, so he really needs to be vigilant for her ambush. He dragged himself reluctantly to the luxurious bathroom, to shower and freshen up before showing downstairs for breakfast.

He didn’t bother dignifying a response to Alice’s text, _‘Enjoyed last night living vicariously through Toby?’_ Sisters, he decided are a total pain in the ass. Especially ones that come in pixie sized packages. This must be what had Alice in stitches the other night! Geez, she could’ve warned and saved him from the embarrassment of almost wanking to the blond bastard’s…no, it’s too early to be thinking about this. Because no sooner than the sentence formed, other thoughts blinked into existence, namely the kid who’s loud in bed.

Edward briefly wondered if the guest in Toby’s room is still around as he got ready but quickly dismissed it as none of his damn business. The entire last night should be chalked up as a bizarre incident and the sooner its forgotten, the better it is for his sanity. He still couldn’t believe what he found out regarding Toby and regrettably also knows that he won’t be doing anything about it, couldn’t really.

Like Edward could just stroll up to Toby and say what? _‘Hey Toby! Maybe you forgot but vampires cannot impregnate humans, let alone men. Oh wait, they can’t reproduce at all. So, you should quit while you’re ahead.’_ Yeah, that would work. Right! _Not to mention, Stay away from the kid, dude. He doesn’t deserve a lunatic bastard like you. The last line, yeah, Ed would love to say that to Toby’s face._

It’s easy for everyone involved if Edward simply forgets about last night’s sinister revelations, it needs to be buried deep within the closet and never taken out to be examined again. Especially since the inquiry would then be turned towards the detailed process used for achieving the said implicated data. Also, because anyone crazy enough to believe him, he will have a hard time finding one, isn’t gonna want to help.

 

                                                                  **~***~**

It wasn’t long before Edward is seated at the dining table loaded with mouth-watering dishes, courtesy of Carla’s wonderful cooking. Emma couldn’t cook to save her life, which is a moot point here anyway. But he makes sure to voice his compliments, and that they are rightfully directed, as done by the rest of the family. As vampires, they need blood to survive, it’s a necessity they couldn’t avoid. But food, they chose to make it a part of their lives, both as a need to maintain their cover with the humans and also because, well they enjoy it. Coffee is their saviour, pumping blood through their hearts functioning as faux-blood at times of need, keeping them warm and beating, thereby preventing them from turning into actual statues. The Vampire Diaries show got that one right.

 

“Hey Ed! Missed you when we got back last night. Did you have fun inspecting the new city haunts?” Emma greeted him, in between bites of her fruit salad. She knew from the brief time they dated - his favourite past time of going on a walking tour of the city to clear his mind and to explore new places.

“They haven’t changed much from the last time I was here.” Edward said, smiling wryly as he recalled his _‘fun’_ working through his girlfriend issues, and later experiencing out of hand lustful thoughts for strangers with sexy voices. He didn’t mention anything else and was glad that no one asked if he had come across Toby either. _Merciful Lucifer!_

Sara joined their conversation by adding her opinion thoughtfully, “The routes haven’t changed much true, but the inside of malls and shops are still a sight to behold. Especially their products.” Dan let out a booming laugh at his sister’s heartfelt words while Cara tutted at them in reproach. Emma immediately sighed, used to these breakfast battles the twins frequently engaged in.

“What? What’s wrong with the malls in the city?” the fierce brunette demanded her brother. “Nothing’s wrong with them, Sara. The trouble begins when Ed has to accompany you, shopaholic girls on a spending spree.” The other Gilbert twin replied amid chuckles.

Edward and Emma share a conspiratorial glance at Clara, looking away hastily to break out into muffled laughter. None of them are willing to butt into an ongoing sibling rivalry (harmless though it might be) when there are knives in their immediate vicinity. He heard Emma think back to the last time they both witnessed similar fights between the Gilbert twins and gets caught up in the memories, ignoring the siblings agitated counters and insults that are hurled to and fro despite Clara ordering them to quit it. Their fight changed course like a river, heading towards different topics that pushed each other’s buttons and resulting in creative slanders.

Edward remembered the way he and Em used to spend hours when they had dated, reading together mostly with her sitting on his lap. Making out in her room or his car, which ultimately lead to Emma riding him on the backseat or taking her against the Star Wars themed wall in her room (the perks of being a wallflower indeed!). Em’s dirty blonde hair swaying wildly from friction that he loved to run his hands though, messing up the carefully styled curls while kissing her and later playing with it when wrapped around her in post-coital bliss. He shook the bittersweet strands of their shared past away. They are still good friends now even after parting ways, conversing without any awkward silences or taboo topics affecting ease of their flow, in contrast to other ex-lovers. He smiles back warmly when Emma shares the same sentiment at him, realising that he is aware of her sudden trip to their 80’s flashback.

Edward was done with breakfast but agreed after much insistence from his host to second helpings of fruit and stayed around to enjoy the banter of Sara and Daniel, when he hears unhurried footsteps coming down the stairs.

His heart lurches in excitement when he catches a second pair of feet stomping down and quickly calculates the number of current occupants in the house to figure out the identity of the second person. This must be the mystery bed partner of Toby, one who made Edward almost come untouched from his satiated moans alone. His dick twitches, indicating his raising interest in the proceedings as well. He is kind of grateful to the Universe or higher powers responsible for Alice’s decision to not make an appearance yet. For she would have mocked him mercilessly and then would’ve tried relentlessly to hook him up with a stranger, another stranger who is not Toby’s anything, for the duration of this trip.

 

“Any particular reason for hanging behind me or do you just wanna touch my TobiAss?” Edward hears Toby teasing his lover from across the walls, and receive a sharp clap on the back, shushing the blond to lower his voice in caution. The mystery guy groaned and huffed in indignation, the same honey sound from last night, ignoring Toby’s dig to walk next to him and adds in a quiet, fond whisper eliciting a chuckle from the blond bastard. “Hmph… *sigh* ...You know, I do.”

Toby’s voice is dialed down to seductive lows, he was probably leaning close to the guy as he breathes the words over his ear and nipping the shell softly. “Uh-uh...I know, you do!” The husky voice hitches for a bit and then turns into an exclamation of annoyance when the guy discovers Toby’s distraction tactic. There is faint thud sound as if someone is pushed away and hit the wall, and the footsteps resume once again.

“Ugh…Shut up, Toby.”

“Very Oscar Wilde.”

The familiar smug voice rang out, getting the last word in and chasing it down with a peal of laughter.

                       

                                                            **~***~**

A part of Edward, wants badly to catch a glimpse of this enigmatic guy, after all it’s not every day he gets attracted to someone based purely on the sounds they make in bed. The other part of him, the rational part, doesn’t want him to come within 50 feet of this guy who made him lose his legendary unbreakable hold on control, from across a series of rooms; worried he might like this stranger enough to try getting to know him better. Or worse, fall for him even.

Edward had hooked up with several guys in the past and had dated some for a short period of time. It’s been a while since he had played for the other team though, give a decade or two. He had grown a lot restless and uneasy since then and it’s not just because he needs to get laid. Edward can recognize the difference between an itch to get laid from the need to find his mate. For the love that heals his void and makes all the difference in the world.

It’s the last one that had been a prime driving factor in his actions in the recent times. Instincts playing a game of tag with him in the dark and pushing him over to the edge and reeling him back at the last minute. It’s only when Edward returned to Forks again that he felt, a sort of calm and peace settle over his troubled soul, pacifying him.

Edward is planning on taking this info to the grave but he genuinely thought Bella could be his mate, considering the rush of concern he felt towards her well-being from the very beginning. But lately, He couldn’t deny that the restless feeling was back again and this time it’s gotten so bad, he had trouble sleeping. On the rare occasions, he did get few hours of sleep, it is riddled with nightmares just like the one from last night, only they had been even more vague and disappearing from memory in the mornings. He only remembers his desperation to reach something or someone, the terror and misery when he wakes up alone. This was the case for Edward from the last four months or so and this impulsive trip to Chicago is supposed to be a new change for him.

But now, his sleep addled mind seemed to have taken notice of Toby and his boyfriend going at it as some sort of challenge. His libido showed an active interest after a very long time that he felt it deserves some special attention bestowed upon it. He thought Bella could be the one, so he waited patiently for her to be ready, all the while baffled as to why he isn’t attracted to her enough to want to jump her even if not constantly. He put up with her even though he felt they had different interests, ideologies and expectations in almost everything. But last night had been a real eye-opener.

If he had this strong reaction to a stranger, then Bella clearly is not his mate or the next potential choice (thank heavens for that!). There must be some other reason he wanted to protect and look out for the human girl. Maybe his mate is related to her or considers her family? Whatever it is, Edward knows when to back off and this is a freaking neon sign from the universe itself that he needs to ditch Bella and be done with it already!

Edward wants to find his mate like yesterday and fill the ever-growing black hole within him but figures that maybe sleeping with random dates while on this trip isn’t such a bad idea either. Hooking up with the appealing stranger from last night sounds even more brilliant and he shivers thinking of being the cause for the guy to scream and moan in passion. Edward immediately berates himself for lusting after his rival’s boyfriend. That would be a catastrophic of epic proportions. Because this guy is clearly into Toby, who in turn is insane about him and Edward doesn’t see why he is even considering this, he is not the kind of guy who’d want to steal someone else partner.

_What is wrong with him? Why are his thoughts betraying him now of all times because of_ _some_ _random guy?_

 

                                                          **~***~**

Every part of Edward is tense and waiting for a face to face encounter with this walking wet dream, he tunes out the ongoing debate entirely and strains his sole attention towards the stairs, making sure to eat, in order to avoid making anyone suspicious of his sudden silence. Toby reaches the room first, dressed casually in dark jeans and gray shirt, accumulating his sharp features and fit physique. His bed partner, a bit shorter in stature, follows behind him, expertly hidden from view except for the movement uncovering slim legs and toned arms dressed in long sleeves blue Henley shirt, but it did nothing to dim the sudden ravenous hunger that was lit in Edward, the moment he breathed in his unique scent. He curses internally at Carla for blocking the spectacular view, as she moves around the table and in front the new arrivals unnecessarily to make idle chitchat.

Edward couldn’t be arsed to follow the conversations taking place, not next to him and not even involving the new guy. His senses are flooded and overwhelmed with keeping a lid on himself and locking up the amazing scent for ~~future wanks~~ further analysis.

While Toby’s musk is clearly blended with that alluring mouth-watering spicy wood and earthy tones, Edward couldn’t control the shiver of lust that sweeps through him when he takes in the occasional unaltered fresh smell of moist earth after rain. He takes note of the few glimpses that present him with a view of narrow shoulders and a long neck, the beautiful complexion marred by huge newly bloomed love bites and Edward is again subjected to the blind rage at Toby, _‘for what? Having sex with his boyfriend’_ , Edward questions himself, annoyed at his current unpredictable pendulum of emotions. He decides to stop before he does something stupid and tunes in to catch the tail end of their conversation.

 

Carla Gilbert greeted the duo cheerfully and made motions for them to join their family for breakfast, no arguments. Alice has yet to make an appearance, probably going through her newly acquired wardrobe to make a fashionably late entrance. The partners in passion agree after initial protests of already being late for school. The stranger’s voice was full of embarrassment and restraint; a complete opposite from last night, still recognisable though like Edward had heard it somewhere before (the previous night) and should have had pinpointed it on instinct alone. Toby, the prat was doing nothing to ease the situation, smirking and radiating the kind of smugness that only getting laid achieves, as he turned to look at Edward, expectantly. He could be wrong but for moment it looked like Toby had been challenging him, the glint in his eyes that spoke volumes. No, that couldn’t be the case…

The boyfriend didn’t create any stir of interest or ruckus among the seated Gilberts, meaning this isn’t the first he stayed over or joined the family for breakfast. He raises an eyebrow back at Toby in response. This _‘boyfriend’_ sure is familiar with Toby’s family but is still self-conscious around them. Huh. So, maybe it is a recent occurrence.

“If I plan to do anything else stupid, I’ll let you know.” He caught the tail end of Daniel’s sarcastic reply to whatever Sara goaded at him, that put rest to the hot debate they had been participating in. They regress down to a somewhat civil chat and others happily join in after having watched from side-lines till then. He was however content to wait for the introduction of the new member at the table. The guy is still turned away from the table talking with Clara and trying to skip out on the most important meal of the day. _Yeah right, like Clara will let anyone leave her house without making sure they’re well fed first. He’s fighting a losing battle and the sooner the hot guy accepts it, the better for him._

Edward manages to mask his overwhelming emotions within himself as usual and plaster a poker face when he turns to face the mysterious teen just as Toby steps away from him and pulls a chair. The shorter guy predictably loses the fight and follows closely behind Toby to the table, either nervous or extremely shy. Edward decides on the latter, after noting the evidence from the guy’s self-conscious thoughts relating to their rigorous late night as well as early morning activities. The hot Guy’s main worry is about the Gilbert family, clearly reading between the lines, about him staying over for breakfast and how they all must have probably heard them. Edward doesn’t know much about the former concerns of the teen, but he knows only too damn well sure that the second is a legitimate one. He did hear them going at it, very loudly after all!

He turns sideways a bit to look at the apparently shy boyfriend, who is flustered at meeting the parents in the morning, caught red handed by the clear sign of how far things progressed for them at night, as though it is not already evident from all the bruises and bite marks visible on neck and collarbone. Haven’t they been dating for long or something? Maybe it’s just human teenagers who worry about these sorts of things because their parents definitely won’t be cool about their underage kids involved in the bedroom mumbo jumbo unlike the walking dead family here. The teen lifted his dark head, blushing as Carla asked him to stay for breakfast too, as he must be quite ravenous by now.

Edward immediately feels the temperature in room drop by several degrees, and it’s like everyone else disappeared except for the object of his attention. He froze still in shock, even as a strange elation flares up in his heart, and an instinct to mark and claim beyond all doubt, when Edward realizes that he is staring at the face of the one and only, Jacob Black.

 

                                                          **~***~**

Jacob smiles, sitting down next to Toby, oblivious of Edward even though he is seated exactly opposite to him. He was too engrossed with his _‘boyfriend’_ to even fully notice his surroundings when Dan calls out Ed’s name to get the unfocused vampire’s attention.

Jacob jerks up in shock at hearing his name and finally looks in Edward’s direction. The teen wolf stares, resembling eerily close to a deer caught in headlights that the delirious vampire’s blood sings in hunger, confused and oddly aroused; thinking, _‘Now you see me?’_.

_‘What the Fuck??!! No way! Freaking Hades in pink floral skirt!_

_Oh...oh no! Toby’s here and he probably heard us last night. Or did he just arrive…shit! Toby likes to mark me up, so even if Cullen didn’t know from earlier he would know now…fuck!’_

Edward nods at him in recognition, straight faced and not giving away nothing of his inner turmoil while Jacob sits tensed, trying to hide his marked neck and blushing adorably to the roots of his dark hair in mortification when he fails to do so. He is aware that Danny and the rest of Gilberts are throwing puzzled looks between him and Jacob Black, with the exception of Toby. He will deal with their questions later. Right now, he is solely focused on the fidgeting person sitting opposite to him. _So, Jacob is the one he heard last night? The one who is spread over and fucked by Toby, the one responsible for driving him insane? What the hell?_

The teen’s emotions are clearly expressed on his beautiful face as he fumbles trying to avoid Edward’s unblinking stare, dropping his spoon with a clutter and then trying to shrink himself in his chair to no avail.

 

_‘What in the name of Hades is Cullen even doing here? Are all Vampires related or something? Is it just him or his entire family visiting? Oh fuck! He is so going to talk about meeting me and Toby, about **US** back at freaking Forks. He is so screwed and not in the good way. Dammit! Why the fuck should Cullen of all vampires be the one to witness him right here and now. Had it been any other Vampire, I could’ve managed something. That guy hates me for meddling in his relationship with Bella. Now he will absolutely take revenge and all shit… unless he is as noble, and all that BS Bella had been going on about him. Oh, for the love of Merlin, I wish Cullen is a decent enough guy to hear me out. Wait! You can hear my thoughts right Cullen, don’t tell ANYONE in Forks or La push about THIS...umm...I mean, about Toby and Me... P... Please, I’ll owe you one, big time. Please.’_

 

Jacob tries to offer a polite smile, but it comes out more like a grimace instead. His pretty brown eyes huge and pleading, is extremely new and contradictory to everything Edward knows about the teen from their previous interactions. No matter how small and fleeting they were, Jacob had made an impression on him back when he was only a kid. As a werewolf trying to back him away from Bella, well suffice to say the guy had been unforgettable from his brash words to a challenging stare. It still doesn’t explain how the wolf went from abhorring the entire existence of vampires to shackling up with one.

Yeah, no wonder the voice in the thoughts from last night sounded so familiar. He should have spotted it by now. Anyway, Edward nods at the last point, silently agreeing to his abnormal request on an autopilot even though it bothers him to do so. Jacob relaxes his stiff body then, letting his shoulders slump and unconsciously snuggles bit closer to Toby. And yup, there goes his appetite.

Dan looks on the verge of breaking out an interrogation along with most of his family except Toby _‘damn you to hell’_ Gilbert (of course!) Jake takes it upon himself to explain the familiarity between them when Edward doesn’t make a move to offer any; preferring to shift the intensity of his laser eyed focus from the wolf to his lover, who’s relaxed and picking at his waffle. He keeps up with Jacob’s version of introductions and doesn’t comment on it. And Jacob Black to his credit doesn’t necessarily lie but neither does he speak the entire truth. _Could it be that Jacob casually mentioned him to Toby, like when they met or something?_ Edward clenches his fists discreetly under the table at that thought. _Well, if Jacob did bring up his name or existence then Toby certainly didn’t comment upon it. That supports Black’s ~~surprise~~ shock and Toby’s haughtiness and the possibly challenging gaze._

 

“I’ve told you guys, about my town’s friendly vampires... right? That is friendly by human standards, ha. I mean…Um, I didn’t know them personally or anything that is... My best friend Bella, she’s dating Edward Cullen. So yeah... That’s how...ah, we know each other…kind of, that is.” Jacob rambles, casting nervous looks his way as though expecting Edward to refute him any second now.

He flushes a dull red when Edward pulls an inquisitive glance his way at the association of _‘friendly’_ to his family and receives his retort, _‘what? I can’t exactly come out and say my family and I loathed the very existence of Vampires when I’m dating one now, can I? besides that’s not my opinion of your kind anymore..., so it’s not like I’m lying or anything. Just shut it, Cullen.’_

 

Anger flares within when the word ‘Dating’ is mentioned. _Why is it a surprise when all the evidence pointed out to it from the start. Assuming is one thing and hearing it confirmed is on an entire different level. Still, why? And why of all vampires, Toby is the one he chooses to date?_ Edward muses bitterly, knowing he agreed to play nice when that’s the last thing on his mind.

Emma exclaims excited on Jacob’s behalf, “That’s so cool! To unexpectedly meet someone, you know in a different city is really thrilling, isn’t it?” Sara and Daniel had identical dubious looks on their faces, having observed the tension practically cracking over the two of them, that suggested otherwise.

“Yeah, it sure is.” Edward drawled, glancing towards to Jacob and registering distress on his transparent face before the wolf quickly forces a smile. He then catches Emma contemplating about Bella and what she’s like and decides to fill her in later, as well as get the dirt regarding Jacob and how long he had been *hanging out* with the Gilberts. Edward is a stickler for rules especially when it comes to quid pro quo.

 

Clara who didn’t witness the startling meeting of these old neighbours but only Jacob’s faltering introduction, is therefore obtuse to the thick tension as well (along with Emma) remarked, “Ah…you guys must be looking forward to catching up with each other then. Get to know what events took place in your absence and all.”

The quiet teen jerked again like he was electrocuted at those innocent words, the blood draining out of his face in horror. That more than anything makes up Edward’s tethering decision to collect his promised due. Something is going on here and he will get down to the bottom of it by any means necessary.

“That’s really not necessary, Mrs. Gilbert. There isn’t much going on back in our town. I mean, Cullen must be very busy with -” Jacob was quick to object without appearing rude, but Edward is faster as he so loves to brag. “I’d love to. Whenever you’re free, Jacob.”

 

He watched strangely satisfied when the cornered brunette had to agree with him, to avoid making a scene and everyone else suspicious. _‘Good’_ , he thinks a little maliciously. This way he will know what exactly Jacob is doing here and why the teen is extremely uncomfortable at the very thought of meeting someone from back home. Although he did have a pretty good idea as to why, it still doesn’t answer all of his questions.

Edward locks eyes with Toby then, who had been silent so far in this entire discussion, who then raises his chin haughtily and drapes his hand over Jacob’s shoulder possessively, his long fingers tightening around the teen’s arm for a second before sliding down his back in a sensual manner, successfully comforting Jacob. The all too familiar burn in his chest is back in a jiffy. Edward focuses on the food laid on table to avoid the disgusting scene unfolding in front of him, to control the bizarre emotions rolling inside him and driving him slowly insane. He used to be attracted to Jacob once upon a time, back then he had successfully repressed those dangerous feelings pretty soon upon their arrival, exiling them into a _‘never to be analysed’_ folder. Therefore, there is nothing logical to warrant his dark mood as a result of Toby and Jacob’s intimate union, at the breakfast table, right in front of him.

 

_Isn’t Jacob Vampireophobic or something? How the hell did he and Toby progress to being this…weird touch starved couple? When did they even meet in the first place?_ These questions plaque his mind yet again as Edward watches the duo’s disgusting PDA.

The need to rip Toby’s arm away from Jacob and inflict pain on anyone who dares to do the same is surprisingly back in gusto. He is probably this mad only because Jacob is Bella’s best friend and despite being a werewolf, he is young and naive when it comes to certain things like dating a deranged predator on prowl for prey. _Yeah, that’s definitely it._ It’s his overprotective genes coming into play because Jacob is obviously hoodwinked into this twisted relationship. Why else would Jacob be with Toby when he hates Vampires with a burning passion? Never mind what he said about his changed opinions. It’s a good thing Jacob destroyed his unfounded racism towards Vampires but to date Toby as a result of it. Not good at all.

 

Edward remembers the young wolf’s eager moans and cries for more, that lasted most of the night; connecting the replaying audio with the now available evidence of full picture and the outcome is a very appealing graphic of Jacob, writhing on his back, his head thrown back in pleasure letting out screams that are going straight to Edward’s cock, which yeah is begging for his attention, again. _Get a grip, seriously!_

_It can’t be Jacob that_ _he_ _had been so attracted to last night, come to think of it still is attracted even now. He has a boyfriend for god’s sake! But... Toby doesn’t deserve Jacob. What is the young werewolf even doing with such a scum of a vampire, anyway? Isn’t he too young to be dating, let alone getting LAID with a VAMPIRE, that too! Why do I even care? He is sixteen (or close. How did he know that?) and, not a toddler anymore. But_ _Jacob_ _SHOULD NOT BE with Toby. If anything, it should have been him. Wait, where did that thought even come from? He had entertained few brief and extremely fleeting thoughts of Jacob before, only because the wolf is glaringly hot, and Edward can’t help but notice it. Still doesn’t mean I want to be with him like that. I DON’T want to be with him like that! I am done messing around with the wrong people and species for the sake of simple pleasures and a roll in the sack. This is just my competitive streak gearing up due to Toby’s involvement. Know what? I don’t care WHO IS DATING WHO. I am not Jacob Black’s chaperone, and he can go out with whoever he likes. Not my concern and never have been, apart from that one time he was interested in Bella because she is my girlfriend, even if I don’t want her to be…Okay. From now on its back to finding my true love- mate. No poking my nose where it doesn’t belong, no thank you._

_But... Toby is NOT RIGHT for Jacob. NO. He is making a huge mistake by even associating with the likes of that douchebag. He is too young to know better. Maybe I can talk Jacob out of this crazy self-destructive behaviour of his by warning him about Toby and his insanity. Yeah, maybe, then I will definitely feel better...when those two go their separate ways …and are in different hemispheres of Earth._

_The Heck? Did Toby just kiss him? In front of me? That damned prick! I am so going to KILL Toby, I legit have a reason to without everyone being repulsed with me for maiming him. He dares to touch MY MATE! Toby is so going to get staked and burned any moment now. Take your filthy hands off my mate, you freaking smug bastard!_

 

And then Edward’s jumbled screaming thoughts and instincts matches along with his usual rage directed towards Toby, the old intensity notched up to unbelievable homicidal levels now.

_‘Mate - My Mate’_

He was stuck in an endless loop of this revelation, blinking a couple of times to clear out his thoughts to make sense of what just happened. No matter which approach he looked at, he could only come to this one conclusion that is being backed up fiercely by his primal instincts.

With that one-word Edward’s world as he knew came to a standstill, causing chaos in place of previous order, with this earth shattering discovery striking home even as the rest of the world continued on in its aimless fashion.

 

_Holy Dracula! Jacob is my true mate!_

 

                                                        **~***~**

He reverts to his moody self in the aftermath of the imperative disclosure that changes everything for him. Jacob leaves for school with Toby, after biding everyone good bye and casting another skittish glance (one of the many since the breakfast reveal) towards him, gulping down a tentative smile at Edward’s evident lour.

Jacob is comfortable enough around Toby that shows they’d both known each other for a while. Be that as it may, he finds it hard to accept that two species namely a (previously biased) werewolf and a Vampire would progress to such intimate levels after knowing each other for a short while without any catalyst playing a role in the said development. He is not being a xenophobic, far from it actually. Edward had dated several other species in the past, the popular ones being banshee, incubus, druid and even a British werewolf. It’s just that Toby and Jacob are involved together, one is someone he hated since he first met and the other, well Edward didn’t exactly hate Jacob, yet he didn’t like him either.

Now that it turns out the wolf is suddenly his true mate, is Edward supposed to act like he’s possessed and have some swift intense feelings of love for Jacob? _No way!_

He doesn’t know what to do. On one hand, he trusted fate to work things out but then again Edward had been screwed enough times by the same fate in the past to know better. He is attracted to Jacob, and he wouldn’t mind sleeping with him too. The problem knocks his door when Edward is expected to be tied down to the cocky kid just because of one word -mate. He is sure he doesn’t want that. If love is not in the equation for him then there is no use to finding and settling down with a *true* mate; he might as well throw in a towel and settle for Bella Swan in a domestic bliss in Forks.

 

Alice joins him in the garden, an hour or so later and receives a distracted smile in return of her bundle of nervous energy. He is surprised to find her next to him, as he lost track of time examining his unforeseen situation. He wasn’t even aware that he had migrated towards this part of the house in search of solitude.

“There you are, Ed. I was starting to get worried and you know it is something that doesn’t sit well with me at all.” She said as she sits next to him on the carved wooden bench in the freshly mowed lawn of Gilberts Residence.

“Worried? That’s new for you.” He remarks dryly, not giving it much thought as his mind is otherwise occupied at the moment. Alice arches a brow at the faraway look in his hazel eyes, crossing her legs elegantly as she studies him.

“You know what else was new for me today? The steady flickering of your used to be stable future since the past two hours like someone, namely you are playing with a Deluminator in a room after throwing Peruvian instant darkness powder in it first. Wanna tell me what’s that about?”

Edward suspires while he debates whether to leave this matter alone or speak out to his sister. In the end, the pros of her invaluable advice and support outweighed any cons that could incur. Making up his mind, he vocalizes his suppositions in a vague manner to hold off an intrigued Alice.

“I came across an interesting titbit of information today that upon explication revealed a rather shocking news.” Alice’s face scrunches up indicating her befuddled state. “In Standard English please, Edward. Also, we may be near immortals but that doesn’t mean I want to wait an entire century before you get to the bottom of whatever it is that’s bothering you.”

He huffs at her exasperation and at gets to the point just like she asked him to.

“I found my mate, Alice.” Edward says rather bluntly without missing a beat. He didn’t want to reveal this news yet but speaking it out loud made it real, something he had to deal with and Edward doesn’t want to face this twisted reality. He’s already depressed as it is, without adding an unlikely and unwanted mate into the equation.

“What? When? How and who?” The petite Cullen is startled and ecstatic at once. “Oh Edward, this is great news! After decades and decades of searching, you have finally found your true mate. We must call everybody up and celebrate. Mom, dad and everyone will be overjoyed. They will be able to reach her by tonight if tell them now.” Alice is up and pacing, making a checklist of things to do but falters when she notices the glum face of her desolated brother. “This is good news, right?” She asks, confused at his telling silence. “Finding your true mate, the life long search for your other side of the coin...I thought you might be a little more cheerful than you appear now, dear brother.” She stops moving and rubs her chin thoughtfully, “But why did your future disappear when you learned of the one who makes you whole? The only time I could never see someone’s future is when they are dead, dying or...NO. It can’t be! Is it? Really? WOW!” She is rendered speechless at the confirmation, the suffering in his eyes indicated.

Edward gives her a tight smile, as she lumbered back to her seat beside him. He began to answer her questions patiently in an attempt to bring fresh clarity to the riddle, fortune had smacked them with.

“I have searched for my mate since I’ve learned of them, that Vampires can too attain eternal paradise. Like all the clichés one heard of, I’ve never considered the possibility of my mate being near me and yet going undetected. As for when and how I knew of this, the stories are true. My primal instincts recognised him today at breakfast, even when I failed time and again to comprehend his importance in my life, and my almost desperate need to get his attention anyway I can.” He closed his eyes and buried his hands in his hair, pulling at the strands in frustration. Talking your troubles away is supposed to work, not get him further agitated at the lack of a clear-cut solution. Alice continued to be puzzled and he can see her desperately trying to connect the dots, understand how what he spoke synced with what she’s been able to gather; a werewolf, Edward had known for a long time and tried to draw their attention. She’s close too, Edward could tell but Alice kept missing the mark by a mile, as she didn’t take La push wolves into consideration but the ones in Britain and Spain that had good relations with.

“It’s Jacob Black. My mate… my true mate is Jacob, Bella’s werewolf best friend who is also, get this, apparently dating Toby Gilbert.” Edward continued, letting out a bitter laugh at the dumbfound look sporting on Alice’s pleasant face. Saying it out is making it seem more tangible and serious by the second.

“Yeah, I’m trying to get in terms with this shocking plot twist too. The thing is Alice, I always thought when I meet my mate, it would be the end to my suffering of being the lone one and beginning of our exultant life together. Seeing Jacob with Toby, hell hearing them last night and knowing now that it was Jacob, drives me up the wall. I wanted to protect him, still do from Toby who I will never trust, now even more so, no matter what any of you have to say about the goodness of him. However, that is all I want to do. Protect Jacob from his guilelessness and Toby, who is just NOT right for him and is extremely dangerous. I just know it, nothing more. I don’t suddenly love the teen and am ready to die for him. I don’t think the world or mine to be specific, begins and ends with him. None of the sentimental crap not the emotions I envisioned I’d feel when I ...when I finally meet the love of my life. Just the dreaded feeling that I lost the lottery I was so sure I’d win.”

 

“Are you sure about this, Edward? That you will not have a change of heart later and maybe develop feelings for Jacob?” Her harmless questions though legitimate, dripping heavily in scepticism makes him lash out in anger, without meaning to.

“Pretty sure I know what I want, Alice and Jacob doesn’t fit the bill. He is way too vain and snooty for me, not to mention young. He’s good looking yeah, even irresistible but that’s not what’s important for me. Hell, it doesn’t even make the list. I want, nay need someone who gets me like no one else. Who inspires and anchors me…who will make me feel like I finally belong somewhere and for whom I’d happily die protecting and do everything in my power and beyond for the rest of my life to keep them safe, happy and content.”

 

The cool air of Chicago does nothing to his simmering temper, the whir of traffic and toiling people going about their humdrum lives is but a drone in his ears. He gets up from the bench and turns to face Alice, with despair marking his tone. Wretchedness filling his chest and effecting his ability to stay aloof for long, pushing him to do something rash like pack up his stuff and relocate to another country in order to out run his destiny. Edward cleared his throat and continued to pour his heart out to his patient sister.

“I imagined, and if you repeat this anywhere else I will deny it, our meeting you know, that it would be like a fairy tale, not the dramatic gestures part but the _‘happily ever after- riding into the sunset ending’_ part. I expected my mate to be someone I will be head over heels for, Alice. But not this...I don’t even like Jacob, at least not like that. Oh sure, I’m attracted to him but to spend my entire life with someone who also doesn’t like me in that way...This is a disaster of catastrophic proportions. We are talking of the apocalypse level, here. I can’t believe that I spent close to a century looking for a mate only to end up rejecting the one supposedly made for me.”

Alice, who had been silent throughout Edward’s long-winded speech of his torment, replies in a blithe manner unusual for her. “For someone who claims to hate drama, you sure are a melodramatic princess most of the time. Oh, come on Ed, there is no need to cry wolf just because you thought you saw some fur across the ocean. So, you are not happy with the true mate, the universe has gifted you with. Big deal. You are hardly the first being or the last to feel so either.”

Edward takes a sharp intake of breath; his face turning into a stony mask and folds his hands in a defensive move. Alice immediately comprehends that he misunderstood her intentions to soothe him, moves towards her brother to explain in a gentle voice.

“A true mate doesn’t mean you have to eventually end up as life partners, Ed. Okay, almost everyone we heard of did end up like that, but that does mean it’s a rule. Brother, you could be an exception if that’s what you really want. You don’t think of Jacob or desire him in that way, then fine. Ed, you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. Having a mate does mean you automatically gain few responsibilities though, brother. Like looking out for them and making sure they are safe and out of harm’s way, if you can help it. The tricks and gifts of nature are infinite, and no one can truly claim to fathom how everything works. Nothing is concrete as we all are evolving constantly. We can make our own rules or break them. That is the beauty of having a will and conscience, the ability to act upon them or to repress. Edward, no one is forcing you to bond with that boy because he is your mate; you can also be Jacob’s friend or even an anonymous guy who cares for him from a distance, that is up to you. As for your happy ending, you can still have it with someone else you CHOOSE to fall in love with. Just because me, Rose and others have found our mates and are happy with them doesn’t mean you have to follow our path of being with mates despite your feelings on this issue. What you do is up to you and you alone, Ed and nobody else. Don’t let anyone convince you, otherwise.”

Edward relaxes then, having let Alice place a cool hand on his shoulder and comfort him. “Of course, this doesn’t mean I won’t tease you mercilessly or stop trying to hook you up with strangers and oh, tell Rose about how you now feel justified in hating awesome Toby!” Alice chuckles, demolishing the dark cloud hanging over their heads with few well-chosen words.

“You do that, Alice and I’m going to make you pay dearly for that.” Edward warns, a tiny smile gracing his lips as he feels the worry take flight from him.

“I’d like to see you try.” She indicates her head and winking at him in a tell-show of conspiracy.

 

                                                  **~***~**

Edward feels much better the next day when he comes across the ‘Joby’ pair. Don’t get him wrong, he still peeved at Jacob’s blind faith in a vampire like Toby, who face it, has got to have something wrong with him. No one is that Charismatic and alluring all the time, without few drawbacks balancing him out. It just isn’t fair for the rest of the world and Edward strongly believes the Universe doesn’t allow for so much perfection to reside in one being alone. Besides Toby’s steadfast _‘cat got the canary’_ look had to mean something especially since Edward now finds it relevant to his current situation.

 

Alice is taking note of the lovey-dovey pair sneakily from her corner of the room while conversing with Sara about a possible skiing trip. Edward is settled next to a pile of sports car mags courtesy of Daniel, who is once again out with friends. Emma and Clara went out too, so he will have to plan his scheme carefully to get Em to talk about her brother and his werewolf boyfriend. Jacob’s reaction to Alice is more composed as he must have been better prepared to meet another Cullen by now. They had exchanged short fake pleasantries (from Jacob’s side, as to Alice, being his mate meant Jacob is family now) before retreating to opposite corners of the room with their companions.

He hears Toby whispering to Jacob, leaning over him to help with his half-done homework, about sneaking out for a midnight drive later that night, when Rebecca Black goes to bed for some more fooling around in his car. Now Edward need not be in love with Jacob to get enraged at that insinuation. He has no doubt that Emmett and even Jasper would want to gut Toby out like a fish too, if they know of the things he does to an underage Jacob Black behind the locked doors of his room. Daniel, Edward is not sure of, as that guy is Toby’s brother and a Gilbert first. Still, Jacob is a teenager in high school, a jailbait. Toby should not be engaging a kid (yes, he is a kid) in debauchery. If Toby was so desperate for a shag, he should have gone out and picked anyone from his hordes of admirers to _‘fondue’_ with. Hell, he could have his pick of just anybody and they wouldn’t be able to say no to Toby. Edward hates to agree but he knows deep in his heart Rosalie and even Alice will have a hard time turning Toby down if he really did proposition them. Actually, strike that; Rosalie will absolutely say yes to Toby, as for Alice, well there is a fifty-fifty chance she will turn that asshole down. He knows because his sisters thought about it and later worked hard at suppressing these thoughts from betraying them in his presence. Yeah right, because that’s how his powers work! All they need to do, is think about any thought for 0.01 secs and if Edward is trespassing then Kaboom! In fact, the more people didn’t want him or anyone to know what they’re thinking, those thoughts automatically appear in either caps or flashing in neon colours depending on the subject. He didn’t, however, divulge to his brothers how close they came to losing their mates to Toby Gilbert. Thinking back now, he realises that he should have done so, and then he wouldn’t be stuck in this mess.

Anyway, Edward can understand how a naïve Jacob Black got drawn into Toby’s web and willing stayed over to be devoured.

It’s just too bad he is not interested in Jacob like that himself, or else Toby wouldn’t even stand a goddamn chance at manipulating the young wolf into sleeping with him ever again, of that he is confident. As it is, Edward’s resolved to step up and claim his role of Jacob’s true mate by protecting him from people and vampires with dishonourable intentions towards the unsuspecting wolf. If history and Nicholas Cage had taught him anything it’s that: ‘If there’s something wrong, those who have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action’.

He totally considers the thought of Toby ~~moving in on his territory~~ so much as smiling at Jacob as WRONG. Toby, much as he loathes to admit, can have anybody he wishes for and he chooses Jacob Black of all people, who also happens to be his mate! Coincidence? The universe is rarely so lazy. Something else is going on here and he will get to the bottom of it by any means, just to prove that Toby is a high-functioning sociopath and a brilliant actor, to his smitten fans. He resolutely ignored the lovebirds and their PDA, not to mention the knowing looks Alice is throwing in his direction.

Edward will get his promised chat from Jacob ASAP and learn the reasons as to why the boy is apprehensive of meeting anyone from his hometown. Then during an appropriate moment, he will try and talk the teen out of his weird relationship with Toby. No need to mention the mate business to anyone, just some friendly advice and warnings about Toby would do. After all, Jacob might be his mate, but Edward is not into him, so there’s no need to stir up the hornet’s nest for something that will never happen at all.

 

                                          **OO~***~OO**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Quick run down of this AU's facts:  
> I made sure to add in the beginning of this work that this story doesn't necessarily follow the Twilight book rules when it comes to supernatural creatures. Jacob or even Edward (read Vampires and Werewolves) cannot smell the other species from miles away. Even when in the same room, these beings can only sense the true identity of the other (if they're experts) but not in a very obvious way. In that sense, it follows the Vampire Diaries rules here.  
> Vampires can easily blend in with humans (no glittering) and yes, they eat food and sleep. it's not necessary for their survival but they enjoy these simple stuff humans depend on to exist. Also Werewolves only transform & have full powers during full moon. other times, they do have power and can partially transform - claws and eyes to defend themselves or when they are angry.  
> Hope this clarifies any doubts you guys might have! xoxo  
> And coming to the story, A lot can happen in one month! ;)

_**4 Months Ago (First week of December):** _

  
Edward watched with barely restrained temper, as Toby pushes Jacob against the wall, towering over him and mapping the sun kissed body with his large, pale hands in clear view. The enraged vampire lets out a low growl, seeing red. _That Son of a bitch_ , Blond bastard then sucked a love bite on Jacob’s throat, marking him while he looked right towards Edward from the window, shades drawn open deliberately, before capturing Jake’s lips in a possessive kiss. Edward clenches his fits to stop from breaking something like a tree or even better Toby’s abnormally sharp jaw.

Jacob whimpers as Toby slides his hand into his shorts, squeezing his ass and fingering fucking his hole as Jake holds on to him making desperate noises. The brunette is scratching his nails across the lean vampire’s back, head thrown back and lost in the throes of passion.  
The moment Edward catches Toby’s deliberate mocking gaze in his direction, he glowers darkly, hating him and his very existence to the core. Toby smirks, his eyes now darkened to resemble sapphires and thinks clearly, with the barriers safeguarding his mind let down for a bit.

_‘He’s Mine! You can look but you can never have him.’_

Message sent and received.

Edward bares his teeth in an savage snarl, his instinct urging him to kill the challenging vampire who is touching his mate. A wave of pure hate rocks his frame. Toby had no right to claim or even mark Jacob, for he is Edward’s true mate. He is going to rip Toby to shreds and burn the hell out of him for daring to touch Jake and mark him right in front of him too. Edward reins in his urge to jump over (walls be damned) and pry those two apart. Smash Tobias good looking face against the very wall he had been fucking Jacob and beat his wiry body into a bloody pulp, make the vile monster suffer slowly from the excruciating pain inflicted all over his body. These fun thoughts help ground his raising anger levels and hold him in for the moment. Edward knows full well that he can’t follow them through, not yet anyway and definitely not at this very moment. No matter how badly he wants and to hell with consequences.

Jacob breath hitches and he lets out a low whine as Toby starts rocking his body against the wall while grinding their groins, groaning loudly. Toby hitches Jake’s leg supporting his arm under it and thrusts harder groaning and making Jake whimper in progress.

“uh..Toby. Yes..yes. Toby...harder..please..Toby...arghh!”  
“You’re so hot like this, Jay. Begging for more. Can’t wait to take you, babe.”

Edward bites his lip hard, almost drawing blood and not caring about it, curls his fists tight to distract his anger and attention from the proceedings that are in his direct view from the upstairs window. Even harder to hear than the moans, are the blissful thoughts swirling in Jacob’s mind. Jake is so distracted right now, he doesn’t even notice nor hear Edward’s presence glaring at their entwined bodies from the garden. It’s like he’s not even a blip on Jake’s radar, worth noticing or even be concerned about and that hurts worse than any physical blow he had ever encountered and Edward had been involved in plenty of painful scuffles with supernatural beings in the past.

“Toby..please. I want you..need you.”  
“Ah..patience my young padawan. In due time but first, come for me Now!”  
Jacob shuddered as he did so within few minutes of Toby’s order, slumping into his arms spent, with a tired grumble. “By Hades! You’re insatiable.” Even as the wolf thought fondly _‘and I’m head over heels in love with you.’_  
Toby simply grinned, “Love you too, babe!”

Edward felt like he just ran chest straight into a knife when he heard Jake think the ‘L’ word about Toby. It hurt like a bitch but then again the martyr part of him reasons, he can to a certain degree handle the blissful thoughts coming from Jake, after all the guy is a teenager who’s horny and experiencing a relationship for the first time. The young wolf is entitled to confuse this, fling or whatever it is, with the real thing because he doesn’t know any better. Plus, if Edward doesn’t play this right, he risks losing Jacob who will hate him indefinitely on principle alone due to the fact that Toby currently rules Jake’s heart and his world.

But Toby is a century old vampire and he should know better. Been in many relationships over the century and wise enough to recognize who and what constitutes in a Vampire mating. And yet, the lean jerk is consciously and intentionally screwing up Edward’s mating ritual by not walking away. He clamps down hard on the angry green monster that wants to leap up from inside him and take over.

Edward gets it if Toby’s is in love with Jacob, (how could anyone not be?) and as a result finds it hard to walk away abruptly just because Jake’s true mate suddenly came upon the scene. He would even encourage it if Toby takes some time to end things properly (So Jake wouldn’t be annihilated as a result), not that Edward would be happy about it but still that would be a respectable form of action. But to actually rub it in Edward’s face, that he is banging Jake and showing no indication whatsoever of ending it by honoring a mate bond of a fellow vampire?!  
Now that’s plain fucking rude and asking for it. Tobias Gilbert deserves every violent maiming that Edward dreams of inflicting on his charismatic body and more.

                                                                     **~***~**

Edward narrows his eyes, seething as Toby wraps Jake’s legs around his slender waist, lifting and carrying him effortlessly towards his bed, taking care to wink at Edward one last time from the open window before turning back to ravish Jacob.  
A helpless Edward turns away from his spot near the trees to leave before he gets to hear and experience them go at it like bunnies, that they’re prone to whenever they got few minutes alone. Especially since Edward now knows that Jacob loves Toby and no matter what and how much he tells himself that Jake is too young to know the difference between attraction, infatuation and love, it still hurts like hell to confirm it. He can’t stand without wanting to commit a homicide because Toby is taking advantage of this very fact, fucking Jake like it’s his freaking right, like there’s no tomorrow.

Edward closes his angst hazel eyes and his heart sinks some more surpassing the titanic when his sharp ears fix on Jacob’s repeated reassurances of “Yours Toby, I’m all yours. Just you. Only you.”  
Toby’s confident whisper soon followed, “Yes, just mine, babe.”

The primitive side of him is roaring at the injustice of life dealing him with lemons when Toby gets the lemonade (which is meant for Edward goes without saying). He had to do something. He can’t just creep around in the corner, stalking forever while that fucker gets to be with his intended mate. Jacob needs to know the truth, that Toby is just his potential match while Edward is his true mate. Jake has to know that what he is currently experiencing with Toby is nothing when compared to what he could have with Edward. The connection they could have, their happiness and spending an eternal future together. Well then, Edward will just have to improvise and add vodka to his lemons.

He has a fledgling idea in mind that could no doubt bring reinforcements in time for him to formulate a proper plan. Meanwhile Edward simply needs to find a good way to challenge the intensity of feelings the mismatched pair had for each other with a little help from reality and their mutual friends. After all in Edward’s vast knowledgeable opinion, Vodka beats lemonade every time.

                                                                        **~***~**

_**Present day:** _  
_**Cullen Residence, Forks** _

Edward roused himself from the same old nightmares with a start, thanks to his phone screaming ‘No rest for the Wicked’ at him. He closed his hazel eyes and stretched his wiry body from the comfortable position he had gotten into. The ring tone installed in dark humor has aptly turned around to haunt him in irony. The universe sure has a great sense of humor, at least where he is concerned.

Edward lets out an enormous yawn and checks the digital clock on his desk, school in the reservation will be starting in about 20 minutes. He wonders if Jake is already at school right now, hanging out with his pack mates before classes begin or if he is planning to skip school for the day to continue moping. He slumps back, accepting the warm embrace of his blanket as he recalled the hurt look on Jacob’s face with a HD level quality.

Jacob appears to have some trouble, blending back in his old life, especially in high-school. Edward has a good idea as to why that is and he gladly places the blame where it surely belongs to; Toby Gilbert, the mate stealing bastard.

The ring tone’s volume increases to an offending level with every ring, making Edward curse at the person on the other side, who’s unbelievably dumb enough to still keep trying. He leaned over to pick his phone on the nightstand and knew without really looking at the caller Id that it’d only be Bella, who else would be persistent and idiotic enough to let the call ring for six times in a row without hanging up. Especially if its a vampire on the other end who can attend the call within a nanosecond if they wished to.

“Perfect” He mutters, dragging his unwilling body away from the hugging comforter, trudged grudgingly to stand by the window and answered the call.

“Bella.” He drawled the word out, not caring it came out as somewhat contrite.  
“Hey Edward!Are you coming to pick me up today for school?” Bella chirped, not really noticing his indifferent tone.  
“No. I have some matters to attend today that cannot be delayed. Why don’t you go by yourself? You’re running late.” The disinclined nocturnal answered monotonously.  
“Again? Come on Ed! This is the third day in a row you skipped school.” she whined.  
Sigh. Get a hint, will you! He groaned mentally.

“I don’t need to attend school in the first place, remember?” Edward reminded her patiently, knowing its a lost cause.  
“I know but still.. I miss you, Edward. Its like I haven’t seen you in ages. You’re still in Forks, right?”  
“Of course, Bella. Why wouldn’t I be?” Edward asked, bewildered at her strange tone and random question. Besides he just met the girl last week after enduring her constant nagging for two weeks straight about how he never drops by the Swan residence anymore.  
“Nothing, huh. I..um, just that I haven’t seen you much lately. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I had spoke with Jake after you left that day, since you seem particularly concerned about him.”

His wandering attention perks up instantly at the mention of Jacob’s name. Bella spoke with him!, what did they talk about and how was he holding up? He really wanted to ask her to give him a blow by blow account of their conversation but it would raise her hackles up if he were to suddenly start confronting her about information, of her best friend. Edward knows, he needs to approach this latest development with caution and in a rational manner. Oh! what he wouldn’t give to be able to hack into Bella’s mind now, if only so he could have all the information he wants about Jacob without any censoring.

“You did?! I thought you said Jacob was avoiding you.” He asked casually, trying hard to come across as a disinterested party.  
“Would Jake meet me, if he was really avoiding me?” Edward grits his teeth in frustration to block out her smug question while he focused more on the fact that Jacob had left the reservation, to meet Bella the other night.

“That’s good. Its nice to know you’re back on meeting and speaking terms with your best friend.” He remarked when it’s clear that Bella isn’t going to clarify on that subject at that moment.  
“Yeah, it is. Are you sure you won’t be able to make it to the school today?” She questioned, clearly hoping to change his mind.

He is reluctant to answer the question honestly because he is quite certain that would expose his cards to her but he’s so tempted after she dangled Jacob’s name. Braving school for Bella isn’t worth it since the certainty of the implied conversation taking place is next to none. Especially since he had other important affairs to attend to that couldn’t be avoided or delayed any longer.

“hmm..tell you what? I will sneak in to meet you tonight after your dad goes to sleep.” He suggested as an afterthought. This way he can bask in the lingering presence left by Jacob’s visit in her room.  
Bella gasped,“Really?! I mean you can come earlier too if you want.”

Edward gives her some lame excuse as to why he can’t make it earlier and hangs up before she can get a solid chance to rant argue about it. By Hades, he really needs to break up with her and soon. He kind of already did, he just needs to nudge, by that he means drags her out of her self imposed denial and face it. The only reason he is holding out on full fledged intervention, is because he still needs access to Jacob and who’s better suited for that role than the wolf’s human best friend, Bella Swan.

This whole thing is a complete and utter mess. Edward sighs as he tries to come up with a new strategy to approach his problem. He is so grateful to Alice and Jasper for helping him out with research. Esme has been a rock to him when he thought all was lost, encouraging him to find a solution and not to lose hope. While his entire family has been nothing but supportive in the past few months, Edward has no idea how much longer he can take this. He needs to do something soon or he will lose his mind. He worries his bottom lip, thinking about what Jacob must be going through for these past few months. Edward doesn’t blame him if the teen wolf refuses to listen to him or even meet up with him right now. But this can’t go on forever. Jacob needs to get over it and try to get back on his feet. Being stubborn isn’t doing anyone any favors, least of all him.

So far, Jacob is safe in the reservation, under protection and constant surveillance of his overbearing (and for once useful) pack, and Edward is forever grateful to them for that. He would be there doing the job himself except he knows Jacob needs his space more than his protection right now. Edward had given him just that, for three whole months. He is not sure how much longer he can hold out from him. They need to talk and Jake hiding from him, isn’t going to stop the conversation from ever happening.

He doesn’t want to ambush the kid but he can’t see it happening any other way considering how stubborn Jake can be when he chooses to.

                                                                        **~***~**

Edward walked down the stairs, to the hall where Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were huddled near the TV watching BBC Merlin. He gathered Alice is out with Carlisle, looking for a specific contact from Jasper’s thoughts. Again, he is grateful to his sister and his family for helping him out with this. Edward grabbed a bowl of cereal and slumped on the couch next to Rosalie, who eyed him warily.

Never had Edward ever hated his ability to receive others thoughts more than at this very moment when he could hear his own family’s pity, sympathy and worry towards him roll off them in waves and his pathetic lack of love life. He could detect a hint of impossibility for a positive change too, radiating from his siblings thoughts that only encouraged to fuel his own pessimism regarding his current predicament.

“You look like shit!” Rosalie announced, raking a critical eye over Edward’s dull complexion, sloppy shoulders and glassy eyes.  
“Really Rosalie, don’t bother to sugarcoat it.” He retorts back after gulping the portion of cereal and glares at her for good measure.

She shrugs and goes back to watching the re-runs of Merlin. Edward glares at the cereal too and reluctantly eats another spoonful. He watches Arthur pretend to be gruff and unconcerned, all the while worried about Merlin and defending him clear as the daylight. Emmett shrugs at him while Jasper tosses another concerned look before they turn back to watch the show. Esme, bless her kind soul, ignores the proceedings for the Merthur scenes on the screen.

“That adorable Brunette is head over heels in love with his dashing blond and its obvious to every one including this dumb idiot who pines after him. It’s transparent as air that this cute simpatico stands no chance, not when Blondie here is around but still, he refuses to let go and move on from his definitely unrequited feelings. His funereal, really.” Rosalie offers sarcastically, turning towards her brother who is minding his business and eating in silence.  
Edward drops the spoon with a clatter, as shock and pain courses through his body at the direct insult from Rose. As quickly as he felt the force of that blow, peace settles over him in an instant, blanketing like a cocoon. He turns towards Jasper, who was leaning forwards in his chair, solicitous; grateful to his brother’s gift and thoughtfulness in administering him an effective painkiller yet resenting the kind gesture.

“Thanks, Jasper but I got this.” Edward said in cool tones, swallowing back the painful lump in his dry throat.  
“Are you sure? Cause it looked like you just went through hell and back, which is saying a lot considering everything you’d seen and lived till now.” Jasper replied with a frown.

“Yeah bro, you’ve turned so pale, its actually kinda funny. ouch! The hell?” Emmett mocked but then shuts up immediately when Rosalie flings the remote at his face hitting bulls eye.  
“Boys! Behave. You’re brother has yet to finish his breakfast. Let him eat in peace.” Esme reprimanded them all mildly. She once again chose to pay no attention to the tension rapidly growing in the room between her kids.

“Geez Mom, one would think Edward had been starved for four days straight before he is allowed this miserly portion of cereal for breakfast.” Emmett drawled, eyeing the cereal with a disgusted expression.  
“Emmett honey, not everyone prefers to have ungodly portions of bacon for breakfast even if they happen to have vampire metabolism. You shouldn’t mock your brother, not so early in the morning at least.” Esme chastised.

Rosalie, he notices from the corner of his vision, is studying him from the couch, biting her lip thoughtfully as she comes to a conclusion. Jasper is still watching him like an anxious mama bear protecting her cubs, looking for any signs of distress. Edward rolls his eyes and groans, at the blatant encouragement his Mother’s words are bound to inspire in his siblings, as it is, he is their all time favorite entertainment fodder right now. His love life being treated relatively as soap opera, followed exclusively by the Cullens and Hales.

“You know Ed, I was talking about Arthur and Merlin, and not mocking about your delicate situation you got yourself into, right?” Rosalie asked, sounding both concerned for him and sarcastic at the same time.  
He gulped past the massive lump of anxiety stuck in his throat as he once again became the source of fascination for his family. To be honest, it really didn’t matter whether Rosalie, Emmett or Jasper were talking about his situation or not, no matter where Edward looked or what he saw, all he could think about is Jacob and how fucked up everything turned out to be.

Ha, to think he’d wanted nothing to do with his true mate at all.

“Yeah, I know. It just caught me unawares. I’m fine.” He picks up the spoon and pushes away the nearly empty bowl, answering the question running in all their minds. The show is discarded as everyone turns their unblinking focus on him, uneasy and lost on how to offer him comfort.  
Edward was about to walk away, planning to spend the day hanging out near the woods and hopefully catch sight and scent of Jacob before digging through some ancient texts, when Esme grabbed his hand, gently halting him.

“Edward, I know you’re very miserable thinking you are dealt with the worst cards fate had to offer but I swear dear, things have a way of sorting themselves out in the end. This is but a plot twist in the story honey, your happy ending with Jacob is simply couple pages, maybe a chapter away and is still within reach. Don’t lose hope.”

Esme Cullen’s words although well intended, failed to revive his crushed dreams rather they’d reminded him of a caution, quite popular during the war time - ‘Not all stories have another chapter’. He smiles tightly, choking back the grief that thought brings. Edward had heard several variations of the same speech over the last few months, but he’s starting to get real tired about how everything’s just going to turn out alright in the end. So he finally let his mouth run freely after months of reeling everything back in, mindful of what others might perceive of him. Fear and other repressed emotions bubbling up to erupt as anger over his lack of control on his own damn life.

“Seriously Mom? I know you guys keep saying that but forgive me if I don’t happen to ‘get’ it. I cannot see how things will turn out alright for me when my mate is in love with another vampire, who I just can’t even freaking tolerate enough to talk sense into him, to do the right thing and walk away. So yeah, I am miserable because Jacob, can’t be bothered to talk, no, even look me up when we are in the same freaking town while he is pining over that bastard Toby who is thousands of miles away.”

Edward realises suddenly that he was towering over Esme, and shaking with rage and grief that he had kept carefully locked within. May have been shouting a bit loud too, but that’s neither here nor there. His true mate rejected him by default when he refused to even consider his presence, Edward is allowed to legit lose it.

Jasper, damn his damned soul back to purgatory, chose that particular moment to zap such powerful amounts of cheerfulness and joy towards him, that Edward started laughing hysterically and ends up rolling on the floor as a result. It sets Emmett off to laugh with him in empathy while Edward tries to seethe from a glimpse of Rosalie with her phone trying to capture this priceless moment. Even Esme was struggling hard to hold back a grin. Edward swears he is going to get his revenge on them for this when they least expect it. He hates his family for being batshitcrazy hippies.

“Sorry. Didn’t realise I overdosed it by a mile.. and some.” Jasper apologized sheepish, and tones it down to a reasonable level. Edward glares at him hard, panting heavily, clutching a stitch at his side as Jasper turns an embarrassing smile towards him in return. He scowls and looks away, annoyed at how everyone seems to be finding new ways at random to mock his life and celebrate his most mortifying moments.

“Dude, you’d have done the same had it been any of us on the floor, rolling about laughing.” Emmett accused as though he read Edward’s mind.  
“Yeah. Well, it feels lately like all you guys ever do is laugh at how my life has turned out.” he retorts back, bitterly.

“You don’t mean that Ed, do you? Surely you know it was never our intention to make you feel humiliated or otherwise.” Esme asks upset. Edward felt bad for speaking aloud his insecurities and worry his mother when he could have just shut up and brooded about it in isolation of his own room.  
“Ed, if you don’t want to mope around and feel bad about your mate not acknowledging you then you better do something about it. And I meant something other than blaming us for your constant black cloud.” Rosalie retaliated, an opposing reaction compared to their mother’s pleading tones.  
“I..I tried to.” Edward hated how insecure and pathetic he felt, both then and even now, trying hard to get Jacob to notice him while Toby simply walks into a room and captures the dark eyed boy’s attention, ruling his world. “I did everything I could think of, short of begging him, Rose. Even used my ability to read his mind so that I can..you know, understand what Toby’s doing right that has Jacob going crazy for him. At best, he thinks of me as a friend. I suppose it’s better than hating me like he used to. But to not even consider me as a potential mate, someone he could be remotely interested in getting to know… that hurts a lot. Like you couldn’t imagine. Rejection from your true mate..I..It would have been a mercy to face death instead.”

“Okay..I’m a bit lost. How do you translate Jacob treating you as friend into a ‘rejection’ in your mind?” Emmett puzzled, air quotes and all.  
Rosalie cuffed her mate lightly on head ignoring their mother’s disapproval as she explained with her usual dry wit, “Ed meant that, his one and only true mate thinking of him as a mere friend as opposed to ‘love of his life’ is a grave insult to his fragile psyche. Never mind the fact Edward himself didn’t know they’re true mates until they crossed paths recently. Poor Romeo here is so offended by his dog’s inability to scent another Vampire’s eternal love and arousal for him that he’d rather die, living up to his reputation of a prime dona than face reality for what it is.”

Edward growled, hearing his sister refer to his mate as dog, baring his teeth, unbothered by her not so veiled insults towards him. She dismisses him with a wave of her manicured hand, winking at a grinning Emmett. Jasper seemed to agree with her as well. “Rosalie’s right, Ed. Jacob considers you as his friend but that doesn’t mean he automatically rejected you as his mate. I doubt whether the young wolf even knows you’re in running for his affections.”  
“How could Jacob not know? Unless.. of course, he wasn’t aware that he is being courted by you, Ed.” Esme pointed out, a frown crinkling her forehead.

Edward is exasperated at encountering dubiousness from his kin where his efforts are involved.

“It’s not for the lack of trying though. I flirted with him every chance I got, showed interest in his well being, hung out with him when I could. Even when Jacob was forced to return back to Forks, I followed him like his personal shadow. Dammit, I did everything short of actually proposing him, only because he is still involved with Toby. What else do you guys expect me to do?”  
“Gee..I don’t know Ed, tell him maybe?! That you are interested in dating him and how he has an option of picking you as a mate. Informing Jacob about our concept and importance of Vampire mates, and requesting him to be fair in giving you an opportunity.” She pretended to think for a moment. “Hmm..what else, yeah I got it. How about instead of not leaving Jacob alone for these three months he was stuck in Forks, away from his charming boyfriend in the name of space, you could have used this rare chance to sweep the wolf off his paws. Just saying, the were-dog doesn’t have to be the one to look you up Ed once you guys are back in town. You could do the same since he was probably under house arrest or something like that. Its not a rejection until and unless it is spelled out for you to understand.”

He could do nothing but stare at Rosalie as what she said sunk in. He had been beating about the bush and hiding in his room because Jake has feelings for Toby. But Jacob had yet to reject him directly and looking back at the facts, it’s clear that the young wolf had no idea about vampire mates or what it means. How did he miss this before now? Hell, he never even confessed his growing feelings to Jake (true mate or not). He couldn’t give up without trying properly and by all means necessary to win his true mate back.

Edward nods at her dumbstruck, acknowledging that she’s right as usual and Rosalie smiles smugly at him. His silence speaking volumes that everyone in the room hear anyways. Emmett and Jasper were looking at him carefully without breaking eye contact and he could read from their minds that they are willing to do anything for Edward should he ever need them to. Mother’s thoughts were full of encouragement and love that he feels humbled and optimistic at once. He smiles hesitantly and turns back to watch TV, signaling the end of this particular discussion. As he watches Merlin and Arthur flirt less than subtly on the show, he decides to start planning on how to woo and win his wolf mate into his arms.

Rosalie’s words were the motivation Edward needed to get over the slump he had fallen into. The self-pity party was great while it lasted but its time to face the music and win his reluctant mate back.

Still Edward imagines flipping a bird at his rival as he thinks, _'Game on, Toby.'_

                                                                       

                                                                    **OO~***~OO**


End file.
